Apologies
by Paulsmum2001
Summary: Trials and tribulations of Diego de la Vega. Thanks to Victoria it's now M to be safe. References to 'things' a little too adult for children...lol.
1. It all started a month ago

Diego sat at his desk, staring into space. Why had his life been turned upside down? It had only taken a month.

To regain a friend and lose him again within a fortnight was painful. Diego felt responsible for the Francisco's widow and family. Isabella was so vulnerable and alone. Her beauty and eligibility were already being noted by the people of the pueblo. People had noticed his interest, suggesting marriage even at this early stage.

How to explain to his father that he had no interest in marrying Isabella and becoming the father of the children he doted on already was a mystery.

**A month earlier...**

It had all started on a sunny morning a month before. Diego had sat on his normal bar stool, drinking his lemonade, when he turned to gauge the busy tavern. Various classes of people frequented the tavern as usual. Vaqueros and traveling men in one corner, the dons in their corner. Soldiers caroused in the centre of the room.

Victoria paused and smiled at him.

"How is the newspaper?"

"Busy as usual, Victoria. There is no peace at all these days – Zorro and the bandits around here never rest."

Victoria sighed a little. "Zorro…"

"Are you alright, Victoria?"

"It's just that he hasn't visited me for about a week," she murmured. "I do worry about him. It reassures me when he does visit."

"He lives a dangerous life," Diego agreed. "I'm sure he is alright. The alcalde would be celebrating in style if something had happened to him. You know that."

Victoria nodded thoughtfully.

"Yes…well, I can't have everything I dream of, can I?"

Diego smiled a little. He scanned the tavern again out of curiosity.

"I can't believe it…Francisco Azarola!" Victoria was a little startled by the sudden surprise in the man's voice. Diego stood and made his way to the door, and grasped the newcomer's hand with enthusiasm.

"Diego de la Vega! I knew you lived in California somewhere, but I had no idea it was Los Angeles," Francisco Azarola exclaimed, returning the handshake with equal delight.

"Who is this lovely woman?"

"This lovely lady is my beautiful wife, Diego. Isabella, meet the best friend a man could ever have, Diego de la Vega."

"You exaggerate Francisco," Diego said with a slight blush. He guided the little family towards the bar. "I would like you to meet my friend. Victoria Escalante, meet Francisco Azarola, and his wife Isabella."

A small girl tugged at Diego's trousers until he turned and knelt to her eye level.

"And who might you be, little one?"

"I am Raquel, and this is my brother, Miguel."

"So pleased to meet you, Senorita Azarola," Diego said, taking her little hand and kissing it gently. She giggled.

"You've made a conquest, de la Vega. Do I need to ask you your intentions with my daughter?"

Diego laughed and shook his head. "My heart is already lost, Francisco, I'm afraid."

Victoria glanced at him with sudden interest, but he did not notice.

Francisco glanced at him. "I look forward to meeting the lady, Diego. I didn't realise you were engaged."

Diego shook his head, sobering up quickly. "Nothing so romantic, my friend. I am completely unrequited."

Francisco frowned a little, and Diego smiled. "It's of no consequence."

"A broken heart is always of consequence."


	2. Dinner at the Tavern

Diego sat with the Azarola family and ate a hearty dinner at the tavern.

"Next time you will dine at our hacienda, Diego. It is very fine," Francisco boasted gently. "Perhaps even finer than yours."

"No hacienda is finer than the de la Vega hacienda. We have the best taste in the territories," Diego joked lightly.

"You are still a little genuine with that statement, Diego. And the pueblo swears you are a meek, mild mannered man with no pride at all."

"People see what they wish to see, Francisco. It doesn't bother me. I have my own interests and passions that do not rely on bloodshed. The world is moving on from violence, into the calmer realm of common sense and wisdom."

"If you truly believe that, you are a fool," Francisco said. Diego glanced at him with interest.

"What do you mean?"

"Pistols and cannons are replacing the rapier and the sabre. People are not calming down, Diego. They are inventing more powerful ways to massacre each other. I believe that the wars we have seen lately are just the start of battles beyond our imagination."

"Sounds like you are reading too much," Diego said softly.

"Don't you read extensively?"

Diego sighed a little and shrugged. "I read poetry and art based literature, not tomes of battle plans and military tactics."

"You used to read more widely than that, Diego."

"Blood shed is a terrible thing to obsess over, I've found."

Francisco gave him a hard look and sighed. "You can't deny that Los Angeles is in the grip of a tyrant."

Diego glanced over his shoulder. "I would not say that too loudly, Francisco. The alcalde is rather sensitive to certain truths."

"You are afraid of the man?"

"I find it frustrating to be locked up all night long, when my own bed is so much softer," Diego said with a slight grin. "As the editor of the newspaper, I can get on the alcalde's wrong side from time to time."

"I thought you hadn't lost all your spirit, de la Vega," Francisco said with relief.

Diego leaned back against the wall and smiled, folding his arms lightly.

"How are you feeling, Senorita?" Diego said, aware that Raquel was yawning deeply. Miguel had put his head on his mother's lap and was already asleep. "Are you sleepy?"

"Of course not," she said with a sigh. "It's just so boring…I am eight, you know."

Diego flashed a smile at Francisco who sighed a little with annoyance.

"Well, we will just have to take you riding sooner or later. Would that help?" Diego said gently.

"You have a pony I could ride?"

"I have several," Diego said.

"I wouldn't want to bother you with the children, Diego. You must be a very busy man," Isabella said softly. "She is spirited and a little wilful, but she is a good girl really."

"No trouble or bother in the slightest, Isabella. We could make it a picnic – everyone would be welcome to come," Diego said.

"Stefano is arriving tomorrow after lunch," Francisco said thoughtfully. "My youngest brother is staying with us for a few years to learn the ins and outs of ranchero life. We could organise a picnic after he settles in."

"Sounds like a plan, Francisco."

Diego glanced at the little girl, who yawned again, and swayed a little. She was very tired, but was fighting it. He swung an arm around her, and she snuggled instinctively against his side.

"Do you need some help getting the children up to bed, Francisco?" Diego gestured to Raquel. She had fallen asleep within moments. "I can take this one."

Francisco sighed. "Raquel apparently takes after me. Miguel is the quiet, sane one," he said softly. "She should have been a boy. She has more spirit than boys double her age. I don't know what to do with her."

Diego laughed softly. "Leave her alone. We need strong ladies in Los Angeles." He hoisted the little girl into his arms and followed the little family up the stairs to their rooms.


	3. Busy Market Day

**I can't resist posting these chapters...they have been resting in my documents for ages...I am getting a little impatient. They were meant to be part of the Too Much Wine challenge, but now I will have to rewrite most of that one...lol. They just seemed to fit here.**

Market day was always busy, and stalls filled the plaza filled with every product imaginable. There were stalls filled with practical things such as fruit and vegetables from all over the territory, leather goods necessary for day to day life, as well as many luxuries that only appeared at these once a month occasions.

Basic bead jewellery delighted the ladies, and sometimes there were fancy decorated swords and daggers, as well as fine clothes for the average caballero or vaquero. Fabric was available for the ladies to make their own clothes, and many women longed for market day just to get their hands on the imported laces and fancy materials from Spain. Heaven help the stall holders if the shipment was late, Diego mused, glancing at some disappointed ladies at the stall. Something had obviously sold out, and several ladies were retreating with frowns from the stall.

Diego enjoyed being with his friends as they browsed the stalls that filled the plaza. Pausing for a moment at a table covered in beadwork, he bought little Raquel a necklace of pretty blue beads and she squealed in delight, showing her father her new prize, before running off with her brother.

"I will definitely have to watch you, my friend. That is the second time you have bestowed favours on my daughter."

"You needn't fear my tokens of friendship. She is definitely a little young for me, Francisco," Diego said with a gentle smile. "Besides, my heart is already engaged."

"Really?" Isabella Azarola grabbed his arm, as she strolled beside her husband. "Who, pray tell, is the lucky lady?"

Francisco cast a thoughtful look at Diego, who turned his attention to the beautiful woman in between them, to avoid his friend's eyes.

"A secret love," Diego murmured.

"So secret he won't even tell the lady," Victoria explained, coming close enough to eavesdrop. "Please make him tell you all his secrets."

Diego glanced at her large basket, full to overflowing with many different things. "I see you have had a good day Victoria." He followed her to a stall overflowing with vegetables and watched as she examined some softer than normal tomatoes.

"I found so many bargains today, Diego," she said with a smile. "Look at these tomatoes, see how cheap they are! They are a little soft but they will make a wonderful sauce."

"I was just talking with Francisco about the price of bulls in the area," Diego said with half a smile. He knew the topic would make her lose interest in their conversation very quickly. "He is starting up his new ranch, and needs a stud bull."

"Surely your father would sell him one, Diego."

Diego nodded thoughtfully. "We don't have any suitable bull calves at the moment. Father just sold one not long ago."

"A pity."

She fussed with her skirt for a moment. "Diego, I saw you buy that pretty necklace a moment ago. Is it for her?"

"Her?"

"You know, your secret love."

Diego chuckled a little. "Not a love and not so secret. It's Raquel's birthday soon. I bought her a present."

Victoria blushed with embarrassment. "I'm sorry, Diego. I really should keep a hold of my tongue sometimes."

"We are friends. I try not to keep secrets from you, Victoria. Some things, however, are private."

She frowned and then laughed a little. "I'm sorry, Diego. I get carried away sometimes."

"Did you see something you'd like? Your birthday is coming up, and I will buy you a present. Show me something pretty that catches your eyes," Diego said softly. "Let me make it up to you, Victoria. I had a laugh at your expense, and it was quite wrong of me."

She sighed, and shook her head. "I was quite provoking, Diego," she said. "As for a trinket, I see many things that I would like."

Diego wanted to say he would buy them all, just to make her happy, but such recklessness would cause a scandal. He followed her to the trinket stall, and watched her face as she stared down at the necklaces and the fine shawls.

"This," he said, following one of her glances. He held up the fine woven shawl, and it felt soft and silky to his touch. Silk and pashmina, he realised. Very warm and very pretty. Very expensive as well, as the pashmina was an animal found only in South America, and silk was always dear. Victoria could never have afforded it in her wildest dreams. It was also very practical.

"Pick a colour," he murmured. She was so close, and his body ached to hold her. He could smell the fragrance of roses in her hair, and he had to resist leaning down to kiss her, even if only on her hair.

It was something only Zorro did, and she would be frightened if it came from anyone else.

Reds, and purples, yellows and greens met their eyes, and she hesitated.

"How much are they?" She asked the stall keeper, but Diego held a finger to his lips and the woman smiled and kept silent.

"It would be a present from me, Victoria. I can spend my money any way I please," Diego murmured.

He could guess the price, and he didn't want her to worry about proprieties.

"It is far too expensive," she said, turning to look him in the eye. "I don't think I should accept."

"It will be our secret," he murmured.

She sighed, and reached for the bright red shawl, and he smiled. He thought she would pick the red.

"Our secret?" She repeated. Diego paid over the money quietly, and nodded. "I'll buy something small later, and give it you at the party. I want you to be warm," he added. He wanted to call her querida, but he had to bite his lip to stop himself.

"What's wrong?" She said, noticing him frown slightly.

"I think I've forgotten something, but I can't remember," he said. Victoria laughed at him, and the sound of her laughter melted and relaxed him.

Francisco and Isabella rejoined them in a moment, and Diego strolled slowly alongside Victoria, keeping pace with all of them. Isabella looked a little pale, Diego noticed with concern.

"Francisco, how is Isabella? She looks a little tired today. She's not ill?" Diego said, as his friend joined them.

Francisco smiled broadly, and glanced at his wife. She had become distracted by the stall nearby, and had wandered off to examine the produce. "It depends what you mean by ill. It's a little early to announce it, but she is expecting another child."

"Congratulations, Francisco," Diego said, being sure to keep his voice low. "Your children are wonderful."

"I wouldn't mind another boy, but Raquel could do with a sister to soften her a little."

Diego smiled a little. "Should I buy a toy for the baby?"

"Zorro made a wooden rattle for the Russian baby, remember?"

"You'd think an active man like that would have no patience for such a thing," Francisco said softly.

"Zorro is very unpredictable," Diego said. "As I have said many times."

"Indeed."

"Zorro has a soft heart. Why else would he bother with this pueblo in the middle of nowhere," Victoria said. "Should I congratulate her?"

"Not right now, I think. We'll announce it when Stefano arrives later today," Francisco said softly.

Victoria nodded, and went to join her new friend at the stall.

Francisco watched the ladies for a moment, and then glanced at Diego.

"Can I ask you something? You won't take offence?"

"Why would I? You are one of my oldest friends, Francisco."

"Are you…enamoured of Victoria?"

Diego stiffened, and as their eyes met, he realised his reaction had given him away.

"Aren't you worried about facing Zorro?"

"Should I be?"

Francisco glanced around quickly and smiled a little. "The Diego I remember would have the man at the point of a sword in seconds for all the man's blustering," Francisco said softly. "Why did you give it away? Was it because of Destara?"

Diego stared at the ground intently, and shrugged after a moment's thought.

"I did half kill the man," he murmured. "Don't repeat the tale…my father would be ashamed of me."

"Diego, I hate to tell you, but…" Francisco hesitated. "He isn't that impressed with a son that refuses to carry a blade."

Diego was silent. "Diego, you would let Zorro take your heart's desire?"

"If that is what she wants," he murmured.

"I will challenge Zorro for you, if you fear killing the man," Francisco said firmly. Diego looked up at him with concern. "You saved my sister's life, and I will never let you forget it. It made us brothers that day."

"Zorro is more than a match for most."

"I beat you a few times, remember," Francisco said, warmly. "Don't fear for my life, friend. Fear for Zorro's."

Diego nodded and smiled. "Zorro is a friend to the people. I wouldn't stand back and let Victoria go off with just anyone. He is worthy of her, believe me. And I wouldn't want to break her heart by killing or imprisoning her hero."

Francisco stared at him for a few moments and then nodded.

Isabella was calling and the men glanced towards her.

"Have you seen Miguel? He hasn't been seen for a while, Francisco," Isabella said worriedly.

Francisco strolled over to her quickly, and took her arm, patting her hand.

"I'll have a look around, Isabella. No doubt the youngster is just playing with friends," Diego said briskly, already moving through the crowd. His height would be an advantage in the search for the little boy.


	4. Diego's Accident

Diego moved rapidly through the crowd, his eyes alert and searching for little Miguel. Where could the child have got to? He eased himself around obstacles and people gently, and started getting worried after a few moments.

Vehicles were beginning to pack up and leave, and still the little boy had not been found. Such a small child would be invisible to coach and cart drivers, and accidents were very frequent on market day.

"Miguel!" Diego used his voice, powerfully above the noise of the crowd. "Miguel Azarola!"

Victoria met him, and noticed the worried frown on her friend's face.

"Diego, what's wrong?"

"Miguel Azarola is lost in the crowd. We must find him, Victoria," he said with distraction.

"I'll help," she said softly. She made her way on the other side of the crowd, and he heard her calling out the child's name. She was amazing, he thought to himself. She was always so helpful.

After a few moments of fruitless searching, he was almost ready to take a break and ask someone else to help, someone like the sergeant or a lancer.

"Miguel!" It was a panicked scream, and it came from Victoria. Diego glanced towards her voice, and saw that the little boy was frozen in fear with a buggy speeding towards him. It would crush him so easily, and he couldn't let that happen.

Zzz

Victoria saw Diego move and was amazed. He ran so quickly, and dived at the child, pushing the boy roughly out of the way of the vehicle. Diego had landed on the road, immediately in front of the buggy.

"Diego!" Victoria's scream brought Francisco out of the crowd, just as the buggy reined in a little too late. Horses reared and lunged a little, as the driver fought to control them. Diego lay still in the dirt, and Victoria tried to run to him. Francisco held her back as she tried to run to her friend, puffing from his own run, and he pulled her to him for a moment as he regained his breath, preventing her madly dashing towards already panicking horses. Isabella gave a little cry and ran to her little boy holding him safely in her arms, as she examined him for injury.

Francisco paused, taking in the scene before them, releasing Victoria quickly when the horses were subdued by more careful attendants. People had rushed to help, hearing the screams, and a crowd quickly formed. The driver of the buggy had swung down from his vehicle and was staring at the still man with shock in his face. He was completely unable to act, and others had to make him move aside and sit down.

"Oh, no….Diego," Francisco breathed, and then made his way quickly to his friend's side. He had to push people aside a little to get to Diego. Victoria beat him to Diego's side, and was already cradling the man's head gently when he reached them.

Diego opened his eyes slowly, and reached for Victoria's arm to help himself up.

"Not so fast, my friend. Let's look at you," Francisco said softly. "Diego, look at me."

Diego turned his eyes to him, and Francisco noticed that the pupils were a little unfocused. Blood trickled slowly from a small gash to Diego's head.

"Help me up, Francisco," Diego said, slurring a little. Francisco paused a moment, and hoisted him up to his feet.

"Ow," Diego said. "I'm…alright." He pushed at Francisco's hand, in an effort to make him release him, but the other man wouldn't budge. He stumbled a little, and Francisco supported him with both hands, to stabilise him properly.

"You were knocked out, Diego. Let someone help you," Victoria said anxiously. "Someone get Dr Hernandez."

"Is the child alright?" Diego said, letting Francisco support him. "Where's Miguel?"

Isabella nodded, and Diego sighed with relief.

"You saved my son's life, Diego," Isabella said, through grateful tears. "Oh, Diego, how can we ever repay you?"

Diego groaned a little, and put a hand up to his head.

"Diego, where's the most pain?" Francisco said worriedly.

"Wow, I'm bleeding," Diego stated, slightly amazed, glancing at his hand, and passed out, falling into the other man's arms. Francisco laid him on his back, and directed the crowd backwards a little.

Diego needed a good supply of air.

"Is he alright?"

"I think it was only a faint, Victoria. Perhaps a slight concussion with the head injury."

Diego came around gradually, when Francisco elevated his feet.

"We should move him, surely?" Victoria said softly. "This is the middle of the road…"

"I'm quite alright," Diego insisted, a little confused. "I can move myself."

"You will just faint again, Diego," Francisco said, patiently. "Rest a moment."

There was a little disturbance in the gathering crowd, as Alejandro pushed through to them.

"What happened?" He said, kneeling near his son. "Diego?"

"We should move him to the tavern at least," Francisco said. "If you could support his other side, Alejandro? Just be aware that he might faint again."

The men hefted him up, and as Diego put pressure on his feet to insist that he could walk without any fuss, he cried out in pain.

"Where's the pain, Diego?" Alejandro said, quickly, glancing over his son.

"My ankle," Diego murmured, clutching the other men's arms tightly, against the sudden flare of pain. "Ow, that hurts," he breathed. "That really hurts."

Diego allowed the other men to half carry him into the tavern, and position him on a chair.

Dr Hernandez approached them, and first he examined Diego's eyes to check his pupils, and then turned his attention to the ankle.

"It's swelling up already, Diego. It's severely bruised, and possibly broken," the doctor murmured. "Your head is bleeding, but the concussion seems very mild."

Diego sighed a little. "I can't have a broken ankle. That's just not possible. I have so much to do. There are things that only I can do…" He stopped, realising that the others were staring at him in concern. "Really, you will just have to fix it. Right now. What are you waiting for?"

Dr Hernandez placed a hand on his arm, and stared at him for a moment and nodded thoughtfully.

"Do you know what you are saying, Diego?" Alejandro asked with concern. He was definitely not making much sense. "It's not as if we can use paste…"

"It is just concussion," the doctor assured them, with a half-smile at Diego's confusion. "It will pass. Get him into bed, and watch him for a while. No excitement, and watch him carefully. Concussions are sometimes worse than they appear."

Alejandro nodded and Diego knew, even in his confusion, that he was going to be well guarded until the concussion passed.


	5. Francisco's Talk

Diego sat and let them wrap his ankle tightly, and sighed. It did hurt – immensely. He hoped it really wasn't broken. He had so much to do. The newspaper was on a roll. The bandits seemed to be more and more active lately. Who else would be Zorro? It wasn't as if he had an understudy.

"I want you to rest, Diego."

He scowled at his father, uncharacteristically. "I am staying up. I want to help welcome Stefano Azarola to the pueblo."

Alejandro sighed, and put his hands in the air. He walked off towards his friends in the corner.

Victoria finished off the bandage with a tight twist and a pin.

"Ow."

"Stop being a baby, Diego," she said softly. "If you feel so sore and ill, do what your father suggests and rest."

"I'm alright," Diego said stubbornly. Francisco smiled at Victoria, and nodded. He was going to sit with him for a while, and she could go back to her tavern work.

"Diego, that was amazing, my friend," he said. "My son owes you his life. If you hadn't moved so fast, he would be dead."

Diego nodded a little. "Diego," Francisco said, and paused. "Perhaps we could talk upstairs. I'd feel more comfortable if you were in a bed."

Diego frowned, and stared into his eyes for a moment. There was no patronising laughter in Francisco's depths, only honest concern. Diego nodded, and let his friend support him.

Francisco helped him up the stairs to the room they had planned to let him rest in before.

Diego sighed and let Francisco place his ankle on a cushion as he sat up in the bed. Diego didn't want to admit it but the bed was comfortable and he was a little sleepy. He could rest without sleeping, couldn't he?

"Diego…" Diego glanced at Francisco with curiosity. "Where do you get those sort of reflexes? That sort of speed? You recovered from the faint very rapidly…"

Diego was silent. "Reflexes like that come with training, as does speed. You are an extremely fit man, Diego. Strange to think that, with all your sedentary pursuits."

"You saved my sister in a similar way…"

"No I didn't. Bandits kidnapped her, remember?"

"I was wondering if you'd forgotten how to talk for a moment there."

Diego smiled a little weakly. "I'm tired, Francisco."

"You weren't a moment ago," Francisco said thoughtfully. "You were worried about me facing Zorro, Diego. Why was that?"

Diego shrugged. "The man is the best swordsman in Alta California, it's not worth risking your life."

"From what I've heard, Zorro has not killed anyone."

"Always a first time."

"No. I don't think he'd kill me…Diego…Can I ask something?"

Diego shrugged again.

"Are you Zorro?"

Diego stared at him. "Why on earth do you think that?"

"I went to school with you, friend. I know what you used to be capable of. I have heard what Zorro is capable of, and perhaps there is a similarity. Would you tell me?"

"Zorro has never told anyone his secret. Why would he start now?"

"Neither a yes nor a no, Diego. It leads me to draw my own conclusions," Francisco said softly. "Especially as I know your aversion to lying."

Diego sighed. "What if I was?"

"Well, I wouldn't challenge you for one thing," he said. Diego chuckled a little with his friend. "I would pressure you to tell certain people."

"I can't…I don't think Zorro would, could do that," Diego said.

"He should. How can Zorro live like he is living? Without friends to support him he must suffer immensely," Francisco said. "Surely friends and family would be a safe place to fall. He wouldn't mistrust them?"

"Zorro would dislike the idea that someone could pressure someone like Victoria to reveal certain information. It would put her life in danger," Diego said stubbornly. "Now, Francisco. I really am sleepy. The doctor said I have concussion. I'm sure sleep is a priority."

"You seem pretty clear headed, although a little woozy around the edges. Are you going to milk it for all its worth, de la Vega?"

"Go downstairs and greet your brother."

"I will, but I'll send up someone to sit with you."

Diego turned to face the wall, and Francisco smiled as he closed the door.

Zzz

Alejandro went up, after Francisco mentioned the need, and Diego was asleep. He was a little concerned about his son, especially his uncharacteristic anger, but after a few moments of thought, put it all down to concussion.

He had been so worried about Diego, seeing him in the dust. His ankle looked so painful and swollen, and his face was so pale. It would take a little while to recover from the accident.

Where had that spurt of speed come from? The murmurs of the people around him had exaggerated the speed surely? But the child had definitely been rescued at the last minute. Diego was a hero, he realised. He smiled. Something he wanted for so long – a bit of action from his son – had left him feeling sickened. It was a case of be careful what you wish for. It could have been much worse. He could have lost his son.


	6. Francisco's Visit

Francisco visited with his brother a week later. Alejandro answered the door, and sighed.

"I don't know what's gotten into him. He is so unlike himself lately."

"He's probably in pain, Alejandro. A bit of leeway will go a long way," Francisco said softly.

Alejandro nodded reluctantly. The older man had thought with his son bedridden for a few days, they would be able to spend some time with each other, but Diego had been reluctant and out of sorts the whole time.

"Well, Stefano can meet Felipe and Felipe can show the boy around, while you and Diego talk about old times."

"Stefano, be good. You are a man now," Francisco said, as Stefano ran off with Felipe as soon as it was suggested.

"I've only had him for a week, but I forgot how impetuous teenagers were. He wants to be a man so much, but there are some things that are beyond him."

"We have been very lucky with Felipe. He is very obedient and follows Diego's lead in everything."

Francisco nodded, and made his way to Diego's room. Alejandro sighed, and turned towards his own private study. He was not in the mood to pander to an irritated son.

"Diego," Francisco said softly, in case his friend was asleep. Diego was sitting up with his legs over the side of the bed, trying to stand on his feet. He bit his lip and sank down on the bed, shaking his head.

"What are you trying to do?"

"I have too much to do…you know that," Diego breathed. He took a deep breath and repeated the attempt. Francisco sighed, and went to support him.

"If you insist on this, you're going to need a cane at least, or some crutches."

Diego cast him a grateful look. "At least you are not ordering me to lie still and be good. I am sick of being treated like an invalid."

"Diego, you are an invalid."

Diego laughed a little. "I was going to go to Monterey to help you open an account and everything," he said with a sigh. "I don't see it happening myself."

Francisco shook his head with a smile. "Me either, my friend. I am an adult, and quite wealthy. I am sure the bank staff will be tripping over themselves to serve me adequately. I'll take Stefano with me."

"Get me to the library, Francisco."

Francisco looked a little doubtful, and Diego attempted to insist by breaking free of the suddenly restrictive grip, and managed to stumble to his knees in pain.

"Diego, you are being ridiculous," Francisco said, helping him up again. "If I have to, I will. Though I have had better days with an ill three year old. You are being childish."

Diego grinned a little. "I like having you around. No more pretending," he said, catching his breath.

"I'll make you tell your father," Francisco said forcefully. "He needs to know, Diego. It's very unfair for him."

Diego and Francisco staggered slowly to the library, where Diego sank into a chair with relief. Francisco dropped into a chair nearby, and they were startled by the arrival of Alejandro, who was just as surprised to see them.

"What on earth…? How did you get here, Diego?"

"Unfortunately, he has roped me in to helping him. Do you have a cane or a crutch he could use? I do have a life of my own, Diego."

Diego laughed softly. Alejandro's frown softened. Francisco was a good influence on his son. It was good for his boy to associate with his peers in such a healthy way. Although the stubbornness was something new.

"There's one somewhere. I'll see what I can do," Alejandro said, and walked away to fetch someone who would know.

"I'll buy you one in Monterey. I owe you a present. Let me see. What would suit? A black ebony one with a silver hand rest and tip?"

"You joke too much, Francisco."

"It would match a certain outfit," Francisco said with a frown. "What is Zorro planning to do?"

"What he must, I suppose."

"Does he need such a present?"

"If you want to buy me a cane – make it oak with a hidden blade in the shaft. I really could use that," Diego said, trying to turn the conversation back to the humourous side of things.

"I think I would have to order that ahead of time," Francisco said with a twinkle in his eyes.

"Why are we in the library, Diego?" He added, suddenly remembering Diego's stubbornness in getting there.

"See the mantelpiece?"

"The fireplace is one of the most magnificent I have ever seen."

"My grandfather built the hacienda, and included several secret passages. The fireplace hides the main escape route from the hacienda, in case of attack."

"A route that Zorro has taken full advantage of?"

"I wanted to show you the cave, since you insist on being involved. It would be nice to have an unbiased ally."

"You sit still, I can visit the cave when I return, Diego."

"You can visit the cave now, even without me."

"No, such a treat needs you at my side to explain everything as we go. I expect it's an Aladdin's cave of wonder, what with your brain and your obsession with Leonardo de Vinci, and all those Greek mathematians."

"Well…"

"I expect Zorro's horse to be a wonder as well. You were always so good with the creatures," Francisco said. "Your acting…how have you managed to stay undiscovered all this time? Surely someone should have guessed by now?"

"I came into my skills at University along with the desire to use them. I was a child before I left…it's easy to present as someone different to yourself if no one knows the real you anyway."

"It must get tiresome, Diego, surely?"

Diego shrugged, and lifted his leg with two hands, to place it on a nearby chair to elevate it.

"What book are you reading?"

"Depends on who you are asking," Diego said with a smirk. "Diego is reading a treatise on agriculture, and Zorro is reading Shakespearan sonnets."

"No harm in Diego reading sonnets…"

"No? People will start asking who the lucky lady is," Diego said with a grimace. "All the gossips across California will be nattering away at each other. It's irritating and annoying. It's better if everyone thinks Diego is devoid of emotional connections, or romantic impulses."

"Diego, you are very angry with the world, aren't you?"

"What do you mean?"

"You hide it well, you certainly do," Francisco said softly. "Don't keep hiding it from yourself. It will end up consuming you eventually."

Diego shrugged, and glanced out the window. Francisco tossed him the bookmarked copy of the treatise, and grabbed another book from the shelf for himself. He read in silence for a while, and Diego continued to stare out the window, ignoring the book near his hand.


	7. Death of Francisco Azarola

Diego took the piece of paper from the messenger and opened it out, thanking him automatically as he did so. The messenger left the newspaper office, rushing to the tavern for refreshments. Diego didn't blame him. It was a warm day and nearing midday.

He began to read, and gradually sit down in his chair as he gauged the seriousness of the letter.

_Dear Don Diego,_

_It is with great sadness that I have to report the death of my dear brother, Francisco Azarola. He directed me in his last moments to notify you of his death, and to request the thoughtful care of his widow and children. He believes that his will is sound, and trusts that you will be a good executor of his will. _

_My brother was shot and died in the bank of Monterey during an armed hold up, and I was with him. I am writing to inform my sister in law, and as she is staying with her sister, I believe the blow will be softened somewhat, as I am writing to the brother in law. I am safe and well, no one else was harmed in the hold up. Many thousands of pesos were stolen, but no one else lost their life._

_I look forward to seeing you, as I am heading back to the pueblo with my brother's body, immediately, and should arrive within the next few days. I know how much this letter will grieve you as you are so obviously a dear friend. Together all of us will get through this tragedy, and come out stronger on the other side._

_Yours Sincerely_

_Stefano Azarola_

Diego let the letter fall to the floor, and stared out the window for a moment. Surely what he had just read was some sort of joke? Francisco liked to play jokes, didn't he?

A shudder went through him. He leant to pick up the letter, and reread it. Francisco never played cruel jokes. Stefano was a good young man, and he wouldn't be cruel either.

It just couldn't be true. He had only just spoken to Francisco three days ago, and they laughed over a wine, with everyone sitting around the de la Vega dinner table. It wasn't real, he almost decided. He reread it a second time, and sighed.

He grabbed his jacket from where he had draped it over a chair, and stepped out of his newspaper office into the sunlight. He blinked a little as he was momentarily startled by the glare. He needed to be near someone, to let the unreality of the idea dissipate. Then he needed to get to work at dealing with the whole matter. He was executor of Francisco's will and estate, and until Stefano came of age, he would have to take responsibility for the family, until Isabella remarried.

He took lengthy strides as he walked down the street the short distance to the tavern. The noisy chatter and laughter made him relax a little, and he was glad that he came. His eyes carefully sought out Victoria through the crowd, and he sighed, knowing she was safe was all that mattered for a moment. He made his way over to her, as if she was a lifeline in a stormy sea.

zzz

Diego approached the bar where he normally stood with slow and serious movements, Victoria noticed. She was wiping down the bench, and glanced at his face with curiosity.

"What has happened, Diego?"

"What?" It seemed to her as if he was in a dream and was merely sleep walking. He glanced up and met her eyes, and took a moment to realise where he was. His face was pale and his eyes were troubled.

"Something has happened. Is your father well? Has something happened to Felipe?" She was starting to get worried. Diego sat on his normal stool and took a deep breath.

"My father is well," he said slowly. "I've just had a bit of a shock," he added.

"You look like you need a drink," she said seriously. She reached over and touched his arm. "Diego? Do you need a drink?"

"Lemonade," he said automatically.

"No, Diego. Something strong," she said firmly. "Tequila?"

Diego startled and shook his head. "No. I'm alright," he said seriously.

Alejandro strode through the tavern, making a beeline for Diego.

"Diego, I've just heard the news. Victoria," Alejandro begun. "Tequila, two glasses, please."

She poured them quickly, and watched the older man.

"Drink it, Diego. You're in shock," Alejandro said, pressing the glass into his son's hand. Diego obediently downed it in a swallow, and gasped at the heat of the liquor, and some of the colour came back into his face. Alejandro was satisfied, and downed his own.

"What has happened, Don Alejandro?"

"Francisco Azarola has been killed at the Monterey bank, right in front of his seventeen year old brother."

"Why?" She was a little in shock herself. Francisco Azarola was a man of peace, and well suited to Diego. He was an intelligent man, and wouldn't have provoked a fight, especially not in front of his brother.

"Bank robbery gone wrong," Alejandro said softly. Victoria shook her head slowly. Wrong place, wrong time. It could have happened to anyone.

"Is Senora Azarola alright? Is the boy alright?" Victoria asked softly.

"She has a sister with her, and the boy is shaken but unhurt," Diego said, recovering from the heat of the liquor. "I'm worried about them all."

"They have a lot of friends, Diego. They will recover. Francisco was quite wealthy," Alejandro said, touching his son's arm, to try to connect with Diego, noticing his thoughtfulness.

"Isabella knows no one in the pueblo."

"She knows you, Diego. That's someone," Victoria said, trying to comfort her friend. "You are a friend to many people, and surely you can introduce her to others."

Somehow she felt strangely uncomfortable, as Diego slowly relaxed and his eyes grew thoughtful.

Zzz

The funeral was attended by only men, and Victoria closed the tavern for the day out of respect. Over the next couple of days, she didn't see the de la Vegas. When Diego finally approached the tavern, he had with him the beautiful widow of his friend.

Isabella Azarola was a very lovely woman, Victoria noticed with a flash of strange jealousy. Diego had to support the woman physically, as she struggled to walk with the heaviness of grief making her tremble. Victoria was tempted to urge Diego to take her home and let the woman rest, but it was mainly out of her own discomfort that she felt that way, and quelled the urge.

"Senora Azarola, I can only offer my sincerest condolences on the death of your husband," Victoria said softly. She approached the couple, and asked Diego what they would like.

"Lemonade," he murmured, as she expected him to. "Chicken stew, I think."

Victoria nodded. "It is very nourishing," she answered. She noticed that the lady had lost weight since she had last seen her, her face was tired and gaunt. Her hands were trembling, and Diego covered a shaking hand with his large hand. It caused a shiver go through Victoria, but she could not understand why. He was trying to support the lady. There was no harm in that, surely?

Raquel appeared near her mother's black skirts, a tiny child with serious eyes.

"And some for you, little Senorita Azarola?"

She nodded, and Victoria smiled at her, trying to encourage the child a little. It was hard to lose a father so young, she remembered. Her father had gone missing and believed dead when she had been very young, but she had not had a mother to cling to back then.

Raquel and her brother and the new baby on its way could have no better friend in the whole world than Diego de la Vega. She smiled as she gazed at the picture they made. Diego was almost certainly guaranteed an instant family, and she should be pleased for him. It was strange that she wasn't.


	8. Answers to Questions

Diego sat against the willow tree on the river bank, and watched the children play. Isabella sat nearby, and closed her eyes feeling the breeze on her face. He turned to look at her, a worried frown furrowing his forehead for a moment. When she opened her eyes, he smiled gently at her, and she smiled back. She moved her hand over the growing bump on her abdomen, and he could guess what she was thinking.

"Francisco would be proud of you," Diego murmured. "You are coping so well, and the children are too. Your example is keeping everyone strong."

She smiled more, and sighed. "I'm not strong," she whispered. "I never have been. I have always relied on others, and I don't see that changing in a hurry."

Diego raised an eyebrow.

"Don't you see? You are my rock, Diego, just as Francisco knew you would be. A steadfast rock that will never let me down."

Diego nodded thoughtfully, and turned back to the children. Several thoughts crossed his mind, none made him comfortable. He had his obligations to the family, he knew that, but somehow he was getting too close to the lady and her children. Stefano gave him a meaningful glance, and he rose.

"Raquel, Miguel, it's time for lunch. Maria has packed some nice things. I think I see your favourites, Raquel," Diego called.

The two children ran back to the adults. Raquel had grass stains on her dress, and her hair was unpinned, but no one said anything to her. She waited for a reprimand, but none came, and a tear trickled down her little face. Miguel ran to his mother, and snuggled up. Raquel went quietly to Diego.

"What's wrong, senorita?" He murmured, aware that her mother was alarmed as well, but not able to voice it. "No need for tears today."

"Papa would tell me to be a lady…Papa isn't here," she murmured, and sobbed against his shirt as he held her. "I want to have Papa tell me to be a lady…"

Diego sighed, and stared at Isabella. She had tears in her eyes as well, but was still unable to speak.

He rubbed the little girl's back gently, and let her cry. "There, there, little one. It's alright," Diego said softly.

Diego gazed at the layout of the food. So much food that would remain untouched. He really needed to tell Maria to slow down. No one's appetite was ready for such feasts. He doubted he could stomach his normal favourite himself.

"We have some pastries here, Raquel…"

"There's chicken, and tamales, and flan, and lemonade…" Miguel said excitedly. Diego smiled at the boy's enthusiasm. He was too young to completely understand what had happened to their family. He just assumed that his father had gone away on business and would return as usual. There was no grief in the little one as yet, and at least that was something.

Raquel recovered herself with a few sniffles, and sat quietly next to Diego. He offered her some fruit and some tamales, but she shook her head. Next was chicken, but she was not interested. He sighed.

"What about flan?" Isabella frowned at him, and he knew that she was thinking of her daughter eating proper lunch food not dessert. Raquel sighed and turned her head. He really couldn't blame her. It was his favourite as well, but even he couldn't think of eating it. The richness would sink to the pit of his stomach and make him queasy.

Miguel was gobbling down various things so fast, his mother laughed a little and told him to slow down, before he made himself sick. Isabella thought of her children, and ate a little chicken, and fruit before she admitted that she couldn't eat any more. She drank some lemonade from the de la Vega kitchen and commented on its sweetness. Diego nodded, as he sipped his own.

Stefano stood back and watched the group with a frown on his face. Diego felt the look he was giving him, and turned. He got up and walked over to the teenager, and stood near him.

"What are your intentions to my sister in law, Don Diego?"

"My intentions?"

"Do you intend to marry the woman?"

"That's rather premature, Stefano."

Stefano sighed. He folded his arms, and glanced away.

"Stefano, why do you ask?"

"Certain people in the pueblo have commented on your closeness to our family. People who suggest things…"

"Listening to gossips is hardly profitable, Stefano."

"Are you going to send me away?"

"Do you want to go home to your father, Stefano? It would be very understandable."

"Here I am treated like a man. My father would treat me like a child. I know where I prefer to live, Don Diego. Please don't send me away."

"I could always do it, regardless of your feelings. You are underage. I shall have to talk to my father about it. I don't want to make mistakes with this," Diego said softly. "I do respect you, and what you have gone through. I don't want to force you into adulthood too soon."

Stefano frowned. "I am good for the family. I can be with them when you cannot. There are times when you have responsibilities elsewhere."

"Nice try," Diego said with a smile. "I am used to Felipe and his ways. He is not always so well behaved."

"No, I can prove I'm responsible. Give me a chance, let me prove I'm capable."

Diego grew thoughtful. "I want you to join Felipe in his studies and apply yourself," he murmured. "Then I will consider other things. Just as I have with Felipe."

"Felipe?"

Diego stared hard at him, and whatever he was going to say was swallowed. "These are my conditions. If you can't apply yourself, I will send you home to your father where you may continue to learn some more self-application."

Rage glowed in the teenager's eyes for a moment. Diego was impressed with the self-control of the teenager when he nodded, and breathed deeply instead of retaliated. He patted him on the back and went back to the children.

Zzz

When Diego finally arrived home at the hacienda, his father was waiting for him in the stables, helping him a little as he got down from the buggy. The look on his father's face was concerning, Diego thought, but he was quiet and thoughtful. If his father wanted to yell and scream at him for something, he would breathe and ignore him for the most part. He almost was sure he knew what the problem was anyway.

"Well?" Alejandro said softly. It wasn't the yell he had expected, and Diego was a little surprised. "How did the picnic go?"

"As badly as we suspected, father, I'm afraid. The children enjoyed the fresh air and sunshine, but the ladies didn't eat much of anything really."

Alejandro frowned. "I felt for sure Raquel would perk up in the fresh air, she is a wild little thing that needs the outside."

"Yes, she is that."

"You were a little like that when your mother died."

"What helped me?"

"You loved to ride, and I got you a new horse, and it was very energetic. It was a challenge of body and mind. I don't know what a girl child would need."

"Yes, that's right. I remember…Firefly was a wild one, wasn't he?" Diego said softly, remembering his first real horse. "A pity that he was killed…"

"The fire was devastating, and it was a good thing you were away at the time. You would have dived into the fire after him," Alejandro said thoughtfully. He glanced at Diego, and lifted an eyebrow. "A lifetime ago, right?"

Diego shifted a little uncomfortably, glancing at the stable floor, as his father cast a thoughtful gaze over his son. Something in his manner made his father remember the real topic of discussion.

"When are you going to offer for Isabella? The whole pueblo expects it, Diego."

"I will not offer for Isabella."

Alejandro stared at him like he had gone mad. "What?"

Diego began his walk to the hacienda, and kept his eyes to the front. This was what he had been waiting for, knowing his father well.

"I am not interested in marriage."

"Surely you understand that the lady is very beautiful, she is very wealthy."

"Yes I understand both those things very well, father."

"Her reputation may be tarnished by your constant attentions," Alejandro added, rushing to keep up with his son's long steady, slow strides. "You understand that?"

"Oh," Diego said, as if he had never considered that at all. "Perhaps I should persuade her to spend time with her sister again for a few weeks. That would be a good idea. Thank you, Father, for your wise ideas."

Alejandro stopped, and was speechless for a moment. It hadn't really been the result he was hoping for at all. Marriage with the lovely widow would ensure Diego had someone worth his breeding and status, and the lady was beautiful and alluring enough. Diego would father a few children of his own, and the succession would be well and truly assured. Felipe was all very well as a son, but as an heir, Alejandro would prefer a son by blood over one by adoption.

Diego had entered the hacienda, and Alejandro held the slam of a bedroom door. Something told him that his son was annoyed by the conversation, and he wisely kept his distance, surprising his son for once.


	9. The Newcomer

"Where is that boy of mine?" Alejandro sighed, as he walked through the hacienda once more looking for Diego. He was bumping into the boy less and less these days, and sometimes Diego worked in his newspaper office far into the night, not even returning home for dinner. Sometimes his bed was not slept in. He knew, because he checked.

Sometimes he heard his son creep through the hacienda at all hours of the night, but he was too sleepy to confront him then. He hoped that Diego would soon be his normal self again, but he considered it unlikely for now.

Isabella and her family had left Los Angeles to travel to her sister's house in San Francisco, and Alejandro's hopes decidedly slipped. He was aware that the two people communicated almost daily with letters updating their daily lives, but it was not the same as talking and being with someone, and slowly falling in love.

Stefano glanced up at the older man from his bookwork, and shrugged.

"I haven't seen Diego since rather early this morning, Don Alejandro. He set me some work and left the hacienda. He said he was going to check a few leads for his lead story today, so he must be out and about in the pueblo."

Felipe was sitting next to his new friend, and smiled. He gestured a little, but it was mostly backing up what the other teenager had already told him.

Alejandro sighed and wandered back through the hacienda as if he would find his son if he tried one more time. After that failed, he left the hacienda entirely, banging the door behind him as he strode towards the stables. Stefano laughed, and Felipe smiled, and returned their attention to their studies. Diego had promised horse riding practice if they completed enough work, and that was always worth it.

Zzz

Alejandro rode out to the pueblo, and tethered Dulcinea to the post outside the newspaper office. He swung through the door, but the office was empty. Scrappy notes written in Diego's unique short hand were scattered on the top of the desk, but were completely unreadable. No clue to where he was heading, or what sort of story he was covering. Alejandro paused at the desk, glancing at the drawers. Maybe there was a clue in the drawers, he thought.

He tugged the top one open gently, and maps and documents were contained within. A map with a red line traversing up and down the coast of Alta California was a little concerning, and another piece of documentation filled in the blanks. The map concerned the career of a group of bank robbers, possibly involved in the death of Francisco Azarola. Diego was writing a story on the bank robbers? Or possibly not…possibly the man was investigating the robberies on his own with some sense of vengeance throbbing through his veins? Alejandro shook his head with a laugh, and put the papers back in the drawer.

It was extremely unlikely that Diego would even consider anything of the sort. He was far too careful a man to court danger in any way. He would not be entertaining any thought of vengeance. Certainly not.

Francisco had been a great friend, however. One of Diego's greatest friends – one he seemed to love as a brother. If anyone would be considered worth avenging, it would be him, Alejandro thought. Oh, Diego. What are you doing, my son? Where on earth are you? Talk to me for once in your stubborn life…

Alejandro made his way to the tavern. It was just possible that the man would be seating inside drinking lemonade and chatting to soldiers as he seemed to do a lot of these days. In the past it had been a waste of time, in Alejandro's opinion, but perhaps not so much now. If he was planning to track down the murderers of his friend, they may have valuable information for him. Plied with enough alcohol, Sergeant Mendoza had very loose lips.

"Have you seen Diego, Victoria?" Alejandro said, coming close to the bar. "I've been looking for him all day."

"He was in here earlier, but he only stayed for some coffee and a roll. I'm a little worried about him. He looks thinner than usual."

"I haven't even seen him for a few days. I won't even know what he looks like if he keeps this up."

"Maybe he's gone to visit Isabella and the children?"

"That's a trip that could take days to organise," Alejandro said thoughtfully. "Not to mention the actual time it would take to get there. I think I saw the buggy around the back of the newspaper office, as a matter of fact, I'm sure of it."

"He's riding out somewhere then. I thought I saw Esperanza earlier. I hope his ankle can cope with the strain…" Victoria said. "Excuse me, Don Alejandro, customers…"

He watched her attend to her work as tavern keeper, his eyes filled with admiration at her hard work as usual. A woman who fought valiantly against the trials of her young life, and would stand up to any man for the rights of the poor and downtrodden. She was lucky that Zorro seemed to take such an interest in her. It prevented many repercussions to her actions.

Zzz

Alejandro made his way back home, a little angry and more than a little frustrated.

Dulcinea stopped, and he was brought back to the present. He had been daydreaming and running over scenarios in his head, but getting nowhere really. He glanced up at the road, thinking to see a snake or other sort of threat in the way. Dulcinea was calm under his hands, but with any other she would have been lunging.

Zorro sat on his jet black stallion, and was pausing in front of him.

"Have you seen my son lately, El Zorro?" Alejandro said softly, thinking he may as well ask.

Zorro smiled a little, and nodded. "If you see him again, tell him his father wants a word, senor."

"Of course, Don Alejandro," he murmured.

"You know my name?"

"Yes. I know many names, senor."

"We don't see you often in the pueblo these days," Alejandro tried. Zorro seemed edgy in the saddle, and Alejandro sighed. "I don't mean to pry, but Victoria, she worries."

"I'm not needed in the plaza much these days. I have other concerns at the moment," Zorro said, and the stallion pranced a little. Alejandro knew that the horse was reacting to the nerves of his rider.

"Such as?"

"Such as…things that others don't need to be concerned about," Zorro said with a grin. He saluted with two fingers touching his broad brimmed hat, and urged the stallion into a gallop.

Alejandro smiled, and turned to watch the young man and the horse. The pair were well suited to each other. The element of unpredictability of the stallion must be very entertaining for such a high spirited young man. He could remember his own youth. He was much like that himself.

Zzz

Diego accompanied his father to the tavern the next day. Alejandro had not spoken about the map and the ideas that were spinning quietly in his head. He just wanted to spend some time with his son without any conflict.

Drinking lemonade together was a start. Diego smiled, and placed his cup on the table in front of him. "Father, you seem troubled," he murmured.

"Troubled? Why do you ask that?"

Diego paused, and glanced over the heads of the people in the tavern. "You seem a little thoughtful."

"Diego, you need to stop obsessing with the newspaper for a while. Take a break, court Isabella properly, plan a marriage, a life together…Diego are you even listening to me?"

"Yes…hmm?" Diego said, startled. "There's some disturbance in the plaza. Excuse me while I see what's happening. Maybe you should stay here."

"Stay here? Diego?" Alejandro followed his son out to the doors of the tavern.

Several soldiers had entered the pueblo, and the alcalde seemed to view them with distrust and disdain. There was a commander of some sort with five underlings.

"I'm sure that is Destara, Max Destara," Diego murmured. There was a stern look in his eyes, which Alejandro had never seen before. "Destara…What on earth is he doing here?"

Alejandro touched Diego's arm to attract his attention, but Diego shrugged him off roughly and strode out into the plaza.

"Diego de la Vega! Well, well. Are you here to welcome me to the pueblo of Los Angeles?"

"Get out of here, Destara," Diego said softly, so only Destara could hear. "Right now."

"Sorry. My orders are to track down the bank robbers that have traversed the coast of California, robbing, pillaging and murdering innocents. I intend to fulfil my mission. If you will excuse me, I need to speak with the alcalde of this pueblo, Don Diego."

Diego grimaced, and stepped back. He took several deep breaths to steady a strange feeling of uncontrollable rage that had welled up inside him. This man was the worst person to have walked back into his life. Why did these things happen to him?

Alejandro watched his son go white and then stiffen, and then relax slowly. He had no idea of what his son had said, but the other man had merely laughed at him. Diego had reacted with well suppressed rage, but Alejandro had seen the spark of red hot de la Vega passion come into his blue eyes, and the way his fists had clenched tightly.

He watched his son stride off in the direction of the newspaper office, and he realised he had seen the last of his son for the day.


	10. ALejandro takes charge

"Really the nerve of the man! He said his orders and his rank make it a necessity for him to make this pueblo his base. He has taken over my garrison, and my office!" The alcalde complained.

Diego nodded thoughtfully, and poured some more wine. "Thank you, Diego. You are very kind."

"You're staying at the tavern for now, alcalde?" Alejandro said softly.

"Yes. It is all temporary of course. Once the stupid bank robbers have been caught the man will be leaving."

"Let's just hope he doesn't set his sights on Zorro. He'll be here indefinitely," Diego said with a smirk.

"It's not funny, Diego. Zorro has brought a lot of pain and suffering upon this pueblo in the past."

"How so?" Alejandro asked.

"Well…well…it doesn't matter…"

"Gilberto Risendo was the example you might have referred to, alcalde. I don't think my father and I want to be reminded of such a time of trial."

"Well, if the emissary hadn't been obsessed with the capture of Zorro, we might have responded a little faster to the real threat."

"Alcalde…" Diego began. He sighed, and waved his hand distractedly. "It doesn't matter. The point is, the faster the man arrests the bandits, the faster he is out of our hair. Perhaps we could prevail upon Zorro to act with you and make the problem go away."

"Ally myself with an outlaw?"

"What's the problem? You must have done so in the past," Diego said softly. He knew very well that the alcalde had relied on his help without verbally begging for it more than a few times in the past. Ramone had even begged for his help with dealing with Thackeray – he'd almost received a pardon that time… He smiled a little at the memory. He had never relied on the promise at any time. Luis Ramone had always been a liar.

"Actually, I thought it was rather careless of you to support the emissary in trying to capture Zorro, when the masked man could have been your salvation."

The alcalde snorted. "We do not all have your wonderful powers of foresight, Diego."

"It might be a good idea," Alejandro said softly. He glanced at Diego's worried frown, and wondered at the boy's short temper.

Alejandro much preferred Zorro's involvement than his son's. Zorro had more experience at dealing with ruffians and cut throats, for one thing.

"Let's get the newcomers out, and encourage and support Zorro – just for the time being. I'm sure Zorro distrusts you enough not to expect anything to come of it. He is probably well aware of the problem already. He always seems to react to threats to the pueblo."

"I'll think about it and take all your points into consideration – both of you," De Soto said to the surprise of both the other men.

Zzz

Alejandro watched Diego stretch obviously tired muscles, and breathe deeply, as the alcalde left the table.

"Are you alright? Diego, I am quite worried about you," Alejandro said gently. Diego turned and watched people bustle about the pueblo. The patio was bright with sunshine and the fresh air was a welcome change.

"Have you been sleeping?" Alejandro asked, knowing the answer already. His son was restless and not in bed for half the night. He wasn't getting much sleep at all.

"The newspaper demands a lot of attention, Father," Diego murmured.

"Hand it over to someone else, Diego."

Diego turned and looked at his father for the first time in a week. He saw the seriousness in his eyes, and sighed.

"You are making yourself ill, Diego. Look at you. Have you even considered your appearance today?"

Diego shrugged, glancing down at himself. His suit was a little crumpled, having lived in it for several days. He hadn't thought to change, or shave. He ran a thoughtful hand over light stumble on his chin, and sighed again.

"I'll go home immediately and change."

"You'll go home and rest, Diego. I'll come with you. Rest and then change and shave. You'll feel better," Alejandro said sternly.

Diego stared at him for a moment.

"If you wish to yell at me, please at least wait until we get home, Diego." Alejandro rose, and went out to the buggy, expecting Diego's obedience. Diego waited for a moment, and then followed.

Zzz

Alejandro paced the library, as Diego stood in the middle of the room.

"I am sick of your interference, Father. I am a grown man, and I have a life to live. I need to make my own choices, not be treated like a child or an imbecile."

Alejandro didn't react. Diego was being irrational as far as he was concerned, and he was not going to add fuel to this particular fire.

"All this overprotective rubbish…all this marry and have children…all this don't try to impress anyone, you'll appear foolish…all these jokes at my expense…"

"I have never once…" Alejandro began, and then flushed. He remembered the times where he had laughed to himself at Diego's general clumsiness.

Diego shot him a hard stare.

"Diego, you are grieving for your friend. It is completely understandable to be angry. Suppressing it is making you irrational. You have never been angry like this before. Francisco's murder just was too much for you."

Diego turned and stormed off to his room, slamming the door with gusto.

Stefano and Felipe stood just inside the library and shrugged.

"Don Alejandro?"

"Stefano?"

"No riding practice then?" The teenager asked a little bewildered.

"Diego was going to take you riding?" Alejandro asked with surprise.

Felipe nodded, a little doubtfully. His eyes went towards Diego's room with concern.

"Never mind him, Felipe. Leave him to himself. Hopefully he will have a rest for the afternoon," Alejandro said softly. "As to the riding, I'll take you both. Whatever you want to learn, I'll see what I can do. I taught Diego all he knows, and a lot of what he's forgotten."

Felipe smiled.

"Thank you so much, Don Alejandro," Stefano said. "And then sword practice?"

"Diego's been teaching you the sword?" Alejandro said with a half-smile. It was lucky none of them had been seriously hurt.

"He's rather good, though it is out of a book, and he is going slowly," Stefano explained.

"I see," Alejandro said. "I suppose I can give you some pointers. It is Diego's project, so I won't do too much for you both. I can fill in for him when necessary."


	11. Diego Steps Up

Diego slept for a few hours despite not planning to, and woke in the softer light of late afternoon. He hated to admit it, but he had needed the rest. He sighed, as he examined his ankle.

The ankle was still weak, and he bandaged it every day as though it had been broken. The sprain had righted itself within a few days, just through his stubborn refusal to succumb. It was weak though, and he had to watch that he treated it wisely.

He glanced out the window, and remembered with a shock that he had planned to ride and practice fencing with the teenagers in his care. He hurried out of the room, determined to not disappoint, but discovered that no one was at home at all. Venturing out to the stables, he was told that Alejandro had taken the boys.

Diego was tempted to feel angry about the interference again, but he managed to deflect the emotion. His father was worried about him. They had been close once, but not now. Alejandro wanted to help him, but had no idea how to do so. A father was bound to worry if his son was not looking after himself.

He sighed, and went back into the hacienda. He glanced down at his clothes, and decided to change into something fresh. He really should have a bath, he thought, but the effort was too much, and he pushed it into the impossible realm of tomorrow. He shaved though, realising that the stumble made him look like a bandit, and neatened his moustache. He ran a brush through his hair, and stood in front of the full length mirror in his room to contemplate his appearance properly.

His suit was ill fitting, he decided with a shock. He was not one to lose or gain weight rapidly, but he had lost enough weight to make his suit jacket swim on him. He sighed. It was not like him at all to disregard his general appearance. It was all about an impression, a show. The character of the self obsessed caballero was failing him badly right now. He was obsessed with justice and the newspaper, and that could lead to more people asking questions than just his father.

In the last conversation he'd had with Francisco, his friend had been drilling into his head to tell his father. He had smiled and nodded, and let it wash over his head, but the man had a point. It was one of his last wishes as well, and surely it wasn't so hard to actually tell Alejandro the truth.

Diego shook his head at himself, and sighed again. How could he tell anyone the truth? He had been lying for far too long…it would be terribly uncomfortable…everyone would hate him and berate him for lying. Not to mention the dangers that would surface somehow. His father was not normally a calm man. He was not as young, or as fit as he once was. If he became involved on any level it would be a risk too great. No, the man must never know anything about it at all.

Diego delved into forgotten chests, that he had been storing for Felipe. Hand me downs of old suits made for a more slender Diego may fit better until he managed to put the weight back on. He managed to find a royal blue suit almost the same as his usual one, and it fitted perfectly. He had been eighteen, and a little taller than Felipe when he had last worn it. It smelled of lavender and cedar, but was completely well preserved.

The trousers had been taken up by Maria, but it was a simple enough matter to break stitches and lower the length to the appropriate size.

Zzz

Diego took it upon himself to make sure he was more available to his father. Neither of them apologised for the outburst the following day, but they sat at breakfast together as if nothing had happened.

Alejandro noticed with satisfaction that his son was taking more of an interest in his appearance. The teenage boys were busy gobbling down eggs and bacon to their heart's content, and required a little prompting to remember their manners. When they were excused, Alejandro glanced up at his son.

"The newspaper is very informative today…as always…"

"Yes," Diego said softly, biting into a bread roll, and chewing, giving him a chance to avoid conversation for a moment.

"The boys are very advanced riders, Diego. I didn't realise you were such a good teacher."

"Well, Felipe is a natural. Stefano has been taught the basics already. They are teenage boys…they like adventure."

"The fencing…All that came from a book, Diego?"

Diego glanced at him, and took a sip of the hot coffee, nodding. "It's amazing what you can find out in books. The masters of the sword convey so much information in those publications, Father. It's like being in the same room sometimes."

Alejandro stared at him for a few minutes and nodded strangely, making Diego nervous.

"Diego, if you ever need to talk to me about anything, I promise I will make time. You can talk to me about anything…anything at all. You are my son, and whatever you need to tell me, I will try to understand."

"Father, there is nothing…nothing at all."

"I have grieved over many people…you have grieved over just a few," Alejandro said softly. "Losing someone you care about suddenly can affect you terribly. I speak from experience."

"I know. When I have something to say…I will find you."

Zzz

The party was boring, immensely boring. At least it was to Diego. Many parties were incredibly boring, but this was one of the worst. He smiled, and nodded, and talked to extremely dull and uneducated rich ladies. He couldn't even admire their beauty, because if they were beautiful he was reminded immediately of Victoria. Some of them wore makeup to extremes, and he had to swallow laughter many times to keep a straight face.

His host rose to his feet, to give a toast. "To Maximillian Destara, may he live a long and happy life!" The gentlemen rose and repeated the toast, but Diego didn't, going through the motions as far as propriety called for. His father nudged him, startling him out of a stiff numbness, and he murmured the toast under his breath for Alejandro's benefit.

The men watched as the ladies left the table to wander off to the parlour or wherever, Diego was never quite sure where ladies went to when the men had their liquors and coffees and cigars. The air became thick with cigar smoke, and Diego had to control a cough reflex, remembering his manners in time.

"Tell us, Destara, about life on the front line…" One of the young dons asked. Diego regarded him with a slight interest. Don Raoul was seventeen, about the same age as Felipe and Stefano. Why he had been allowed to attend his father's party was a mystery to Diego, but he wasn't one to criticise another's parenting. It was merely a curiosity.

Destara rattled off story after story, some increasing in drama to the extent that Diego could see the inklings of truth in amongst the exaggerations and lies. Diego yawned, and his father kicked him lightly under the table.

"How has your life been, here in Los Angeles, Diego?" Destara asked, surprising Diego out of his lethargy.

"Well, personally my life is pretty uneventful, Destara. Apart from the newspaper that I set up, there is not much for a caballero such as myself to do out here."

"The ranch must take up a great deal of time," Destara said, trying to ease up on him.

"Diego? Ha!" An older don responded, and Diego glanced down. "All Diego is good for is nonsensical poetry and science experiments…" The familiar laughter hurt a little as usual, but it was normal for the dons to respond to any mention of Diego with ridicule.

Destara frowned, and waited for Diego to speak.

"The ranch is indeed very busy," Diego murmured. "I have many pursuits as well. I believe that a man is meant to keep learning all his life."

"That's interesting, Diego. I find that fascinating. You do realise the advancement of weaponry in Europe relies on scientific endeavour. You may become very useful in Madrid, if you keep experimenting."

"Oh, I dislike bloodshed. I avoid any experiments with potential to harm."

Destara looked a little confused, and sighed. "Diego," he said quietly. "What has happened to you?"

Diego ignored him, and diverted his attention to the old don seated next to him, who began telling him all about his treasured pet dogs. He found himself nodding, and agreeing to things he wasn't even sure of.

Diego was aware that Destara regarded him with confusion.


	12. Diego's Kind Heart

The ride home to the de la Vega hacienda was quiet and subdued.

"Diego," Alejandro said softly after a while. "You didn't have to snub Destara, you know."

"Didn't I?" Diego said, quietly.

"He is connected to almost everyone in the territory either by bloodline or by the friendship of relatives. He is an outstanding young man. He has offered no harm to the pueblo. The alcalde is annoyed because he has been tossed on his ear, no other reason."

"I have written to the governor about the alcalde's misfortunes," Diego replied.

"You'd support the alcalde over the Capitan? I really don't know what is going on with you, my son."

Diego stared out at the dark landscape, knowing every shadow of every rock and bush by heart. His father had no idea of Max Destara and his history. Leopards seldom changed their spots, and he doubted Destara had even tried.

Destara was a man who loved pomp and ceremony and pushed his weight around when he could. Diego had no doubt he had seen the alcalde's weakness to superior officers and his fawning subservient manner when dealing with people more prominent than himself. That was why he had communicated his doubts over the alcalde's eviction personally with the governor. The satisfaction of seeing Destara's plans come to nothing even regarding the location of his base of operations would be nice.

Destara would use people as pawns to get what he wanted. He was liable to play with people and their emotions for his own amusement. Seeing that Diego lived in the area he was presently based in must have filled him with such excitement. They had come to blows in Madrid numerous times, the university threatening expulsion at one time, if they didn't control themselves.

"I do know Destara better than everyone else here, Father," Diego said after a moment. "He was at Madrid University at the same time I was."

"You were rivals for some girl's affections? That's hardly a hanging offence," Alejandro said, after he got over the surprise. "Diego?"

"It doesn't matter, father. It was a long time ago. No doubt the man has matured since then," Diego said doubtfully.

Alejandro sighed, and realised he had lost another chance to get to know his son a little better. Diego had opened up a little, and the slight ridicule in his father's voice had discouraged anything further.

Zzz

Felipe was excited when Diego finally visited him during siesta. Stefano was sleeping, and they didn't wish to wake him. Felipe had not had time alone with Diego for many days.

"Where are we? Ah, yes. The finer points of defence…" Diego began, picking up the fencing textbook and leafing through pages. Felipe picked up a cushion and threw it at him. Diego chuckled a little, and nodded to the library fireplace.

"There you are, Diego," Alejandro said, making Diego change from a smile to a more sober expression in seconds, hiding the book behind his back for a moment. "I'm so glad I caught you."

"Yes, father. What is it?"

"Nothing really," Alejandro said. "Just that Don Patricio has visited and is asking for you. Apparently you agreed to help him with his Chihuahuas, or whatever they are. Damned annoying creatures, if you ask me. He's outside on the patio, with his beautiful daughter, Patrice."

"I was just about to drill Felipe in his fencing, Father."

Alejandro sighed, and smiled. "I can do that. Where's the silly book?"

Diego handed it over with a sheepish grin, and sighed as well. "On the patio, did you say?"

"Serves you right for using the poor old man as cover for snubbing the Capitan," Alejandro murmured, and Diego smiled a little. His father was right of course.

Diego bowed as expected, and raised the lady's hand to his lips. She blushed and sat on one of the wicker chairs. Don Patricio was in a wheeled chair, and Diego sat as well. The don had one of his dogs on his knee, and it began to yap a little.

Diego gave it a quick glance, and then ignored it. It settled down very quickly. "Good afternoon Don Patricio. I am so pleased that you could visit us today."

Patrice gave him a gentle, but thoughtful gaze, and he flashed her a smile. "What seems to be the problem with the dogs?"

"They won't breed," the old man complained. "You know, they are some of the most stubborn creatures on the planet but they are loyal and good at their job."

"Job?"

"Hunting rats of course," Patricio said impatiently.

"Oh yes, of course." Diego said, and then shook his head, a little confused. "I don't understand what you mean?"

"Well, I must have several males and several females, it only makes sense?"

Diego nodded. The older man sounded rational so far, but Diego was waiting patiently for the conversation to turn to weird tangents very soon. He had a mild dementia, that was only getting worse by the day.

"Well…?"

"You don't know which ones are which?" Diego reasoned out loud, with a little surprise.

The don stared at him as if he was the one who had lost his mind. Then he blinked and sighed. "Could you help? I used to be very good at this."

"Of course, I will help," Diego said gently. He put all thoughts of patrols and tracking on hold for a moment. This old man had been a childhood hero to him. It was a sad thing for such an intelligent man to spiral into a childlike madness as he had. "I'll come immediately." How hard would that be to work out? There were certain differences, and obvious ones. He would be finished within moments.

He extended a hand to assist Patrice to her feet. She seemed to be regarding him with badly disguised adoration and he realised why his father had approached him with such a smile on his face. He smiled at her, and easily navigated the wheeled chair to their buggy. He lifted the older man into the seat, and then the daughter, and then climbed in after them.

It took a long time to work out male and female Chihuahuas into groups. There seemed to be hundreds of dogs, and numerous puppies, that Patricio had seemingly forgotten. They had no trouble breeding at all. His groom that he had placed in charge chatted to Diego over coffee in the stables, and told him that the old don assumed things. He was good natured about it, and told Diego that he was just a little unlucky to be chosen as the new helper of the month. Don Patricio seemed to take to younger dons almost like sons. It had been like that since the death of his own son.

Diego nodded thoughtfully.

Don Patricio had stood over them and watched him check every single dog, and had not been happy with his groom's assurances that the dogs were happily breeding like mad. Diego repeated the same assurances, and the old don was relieved.

Patrice saw him to the buggy, which would take him home and then return to the estate.

"You are a very kind and gentle man, Diego. Not many men would have tolerated such an afternoon. You have a tender heart for those less fortunate."

"Not at all, Senorita. I just did what any decent caballero would do. It was an honour and a privilege to be of service," he assured her, bowing over her hand.

He knew that she closed her eyes, savouring the touch of his hand on hers. He felt her tremble slightly, and he smiled.

In the buggy he frowned as the driver drove out of the gates. If every woman he helped reacted so strongly to his presence, he would have avoid spending any time with any of them. He was slightly worried about Patrice. Her father's illness kept her isolated from a lot of people, and she obviously craved a suitor of some sort. Organising some sort of party for her would only add to more gossip, and he was busy. He wasn't sure if he could do anything for her.

He'd have to talk it over with Isabella when she returned. She would have some sort of idea.


	13. Isabella Returns

Isabella returned to Los Angeles after three weeks with her sister. She looked healthier with rosy cheeks, and definitely pregnant. She smiled more and Diego was happy for her.

Raquel ran to Diego's side almost immediately, and he scooped her up as she wanted him to, before she started to regale him with tales of adventures and quiet parties with other nice children, until she saw a friend and ran off after her. Miguel stayed near his mother, a little frightened by the plaza. Memories of his brush with death obviously still bothered him, Diego reasoned.

Stefano bowed over his sister in law's hand as he had been shown, and Diego was rather pleased with himself. As a tutor he hadn't been too bad. He wondered what Francisco would have thought of it all, and smiled slightly.

Stefano took Miguel away to show him things that he used to enjoy, and Isabella finally breathed a sigh of relief. It had been a long and tiring journey for her.

"You could have stayed at your sister's until the baby was born, Isabella. Your hacienda and estate are doing well without you. I have made sure of it."

"I just needed my own space for a while, Diego. Sisters can be cruel to each other sometimes, not that she was. Women can get territorial after a while. Besides I want my baby to be born where Francisco always planned for it to be born. We already organised furniture and space for the infant. As you know, we couldn't transport our old things all the way from Spain. There was simply too much."

"What do you hope for? Boy or girl?" Diego said softly.

"To be honest, Diego, I would dearly love a boy. I would call him Francisco."

Diego nodded slowly.

"Actually, a healthy baby would be a wonderful thing all round. Boy or girl. It's like Francisco has given me something from beyond the grave. Something precious."

"Yes, it is indeed something precious."

"I met so many nice people at my sister's. It was all quiet and subdued, no parties, but it was nice." Isabella sighed a little, and gazed out at the busy pueblo.

"Anyone I should know about? A potential suitor, perhaps?"

"Perhaps," she sighed with a smile. "I am not leaving Los Angeles, and he would have to accept that. I am pregnant with my dead husband's child, and he would have to accept that as well."

"Yes indeed. I will have to make sure the man is not a fortune hunter or a gold digger. Your fortune is enough for you and your family to live on for the rest of your lives in comfort and security. You don't need to marry at all, if you don't wish to. I will continue to manage your estate until Stefano turns 25 as the will stipulates, and then jointly with Stefano until Miguel comes of age. I will not interfere with your day to day life, unless you are in danger, and I will step in."

"Diego, that sounds very nice," Isabella said softly.

"But…?"

"I need to share my life with someone," she murmured. "I need a husband."

"I'll work on helping with that…"

Isabella nodded thoughtfully.

"Who is this 'potential' suitor?"

"I doubt he will visit me so far from his home, Diego. I consider him a holiday friendship…"

"You have definite feelings for him?"

"I'm not sure. He was very attentive and kind. He was gentle with the children. He smiled and talked to me of books and art," she murmured. "He reminded me of Francisco."

Diego stared at the busy pueblo for a moment.

"It may have been just my heart longing for him, and looking for him…I don't know…I can't explain it."

Diego nodded thoughtfully.

"If he doesn't come to call, then I will know that he was just a friend who meant nothing more than that."

"If he does, I will have to meet him, and my father as well. We'd want to make sure he was a good man."

Isabella smiled a little. "Just like a big brother, Diego. Francisco was right about you. You are far too good for your own good."

"What do you mean?"

"You are meant to be courting your own lady, and planning marriage and a family of your own – not playing big brother to us."

Diego smiled. "Your secret love, Diego? Just who is the lady? Do you need help to woo her?"

"So many questions, Isabella."

She smiled as well, and shook her head. "Just like a big brother…"

Diego laughed. "Stay away from the alcalde. He just may see your pesos and desire both you and the fortune that goes with the estate."

Isabella laughed a little. She glanced around the tavern, seeking a suitable male to point out to Diego. "Who is that?" She asked with surprise, pointing covertly at the uniformed soldier at the bar. Diego frowned, and as Isabella turned back to him, she sobered a little.

"Someone you need to stay away from."

"What is his name?"

"Maximillian Destara," Diego said sternly. "Stay away from him."

"Destara. Francisco mentioned he was a leech and a bully…" She said with a shiver. "He didn't like him either."

"He might have changed, but I don't think so."

Isabella nodded, and gazed into Diego's ice blue eyes. "You look so different when you are angry…almost like a different man entirely. It's almost frightening."

"I'm sorry, Isabella. I don't mean to frighten you," he said, startled. "He was a terror in University. I still get angry about the things he did. I should learn to forgive and forget, but such a grudge is hard to give up."

"Bitterness is not good for anyone, Diego. Destara is not responsible for Francisco's death, he is trying to bring those robbers to justice. That is one good thing about him."

"Yes," Diego said, reluctantly. "It is good, and he is trying to do his job properly."

"Then focus your attention on that. The man has done nothing wrong as yet, has he?"

"Not yet, no." Diego cast a glance towards the bar, where Destara seemed to be busy talking with Victoria. She seemed to be nodding and smiling, even laughing at some of the things he said. It was only a matter of time before Destara crossed a line, Diego was sure of it.

He was watching and he was waiting. Destara would get nowhere without repercussions hitting him hard. Zorro's lady was not a plaything to be trifled with, as the other ladies had been. She was not a toy.

Zzz

Diego noticed with satisfaction when Destara moved from the alcalde's office, and transferred his personal belongings into the tavern. The alcalde seemed relieved and a little pleased with himself to find himself back in his office where he belonged. Diego was in no hurry to enlighten anyone to why the switch had occurred.

Destara seemed not to be phased in any way with the switch, which made the victory a little disappointing. He shrugged and moved things around, as if he was content with whatever the circumstances were. He was happy to bully and bluster people like the alcalde to get what he wanted, but also happy to toe the line when required.

There was no satisfying flash of anger in the man's eyes or in his stance, and Diego was a little concerned. He was not used to such a calm adversary. Destara had matured in a strong way – stronger than either alcalde, and almost on par with Zorro himself.

Diego realised a challenge when he saw one, and he bristled despite himself. He felt the red hot surge of anger, and he grimaced. He was starting on the wrong foot, and he had been there since Destara had arrived. Anger clouded strategy and that was not wise.


	14. Zorro Returns to his Beloved

Diego sat at the bar and drank lemonade, and watched Victoria. She seemed to be avoiding him a little. She served all the customers, and glanced back at him reluctantly.

"Diego, it's been a while since I've seen you," she said softly. He heard the undercurrent of resentment, but she shook her head at herself in confusion. Diego smiled a little, and sighed.

"It's been a very busy couple of weeks, Victoria. Hardly a moment to relax…"

"It's good to see you. You look well," she said with a smile. "I missed you…"

Diego glanced at her a little bemused, and then shook his head. He took a sip of lemonade to distract himself.

"Isabella looks well," Victoria said. Diego glanced at her with interest. "She looks very beautiful."

"Really? I hadn't really noticed," Diego said.

"Diego," Victoria began. "She is a very eligible lady. She really likes you," she added.

"I really like her…"

"So what's the problem?"

"What do you mean?"

"When are you going to propose to her? She's the ideal wife for you…"

Diego paled and glanced down. "I am in love with someone else," he murmured. "I can't just marry someone for the point of marriage. I will always be wishing for the woman I love. It's hardly fair to a lady – her husband should be in love with her, not someone else."

"Diego…you must either tell the lady, or forget about her."

"Could you forget about Zorro?"

She sighed, and glanced away. "Zorro has obviously forgotten about me…"

"His life is busy, Victoria. Sometimes he must be away for weeks…"

"No…He has never been away from me for so long. He is alive and alright, because he is always patrolling the hills. Sergeant Mendoza mentions it when he catches a glimpse of him."

"He loves you," Diego said.

"I doubt that."

Diego found himself staring at the lady with disbelief. "How long has he been avoiding you?"

"It's been a month and a half, Diego."

Diego glanced down, a little bewildered. "Perhaps he has other things on his mind?"

Victoria huffed a little. "A man in love doesn't have other things on his mind."

Diego found himself nodding slowly. "I suppose not…"

Victoria glanced at him. "Does your lady even know you exist, Diego?"

He nodded. "Yes," he murmured. "Although, she would never consider me as a suitor. Under any circumstance."

She sighed. "We are so badly served in love, Diego."

"We are indeed, Victoria."

Zzz

Victoria turned from the finished washing up with the satisfaction of a job well done, and dried her hands. She glanced around the kitchen and shook her head. Her imagination and her heart were trying to convince her to stay up a little longer. Perhaps this time Zorro would come? Why would he come tonight, surely this night was no less special than all the other nights he had failed her? He had forgotten her. She sighed, and paused in the curtain of the doorway, and glanced around the kitchen once more. One more night with no welcome embrace, no heated kissing, no tender words of love. She missed him more than she could say.

She walked wearily up the stairs to her small room. She had stayed up too late again, and she had to wake up at dawn to set the place in motion again. She really needed to stop doing this to herself. She would make herself ill.

Opening the shutters to let in some fresh air, she glanced out at the quiet pueblo, half hoping to see a blur of black among the shadows, and know that he was out there. She wasn't sure what she had done to offend the masked man, but it must have been serious.

Perhaps she had asked one too many times for him to remove the mask? That might just be it. She needed to stop insisting. Perhaps he could give her one more chance?

She sat on the single bed, and stared out the window. Stars twinkled in a black sky, and a soft breeze whispered through the window.

"Querida," the breeze murmured, and she startled. It wasn't the breeze. The masked man stood in the shadows of her room. "My beautiful one…"

"Zorro?"

He came a little closer, and stood in the middle of the room, just out of reach. She stared at him for a few moments.

"You haven't visited in such a long time."

"I would never forget you, querida. Never. I have dreamt of you constantly, and you've been in my thoughts almost always."

"Almost always…?"

He smiled a little, and opened his arms, inviting an embrace from her. She turned her head. She was upset with him. He used her terribly, and he had neglected her. She ached to be in his arms, imagining their warmth and strength around her. She had craved it every night for a month, and had been disappointed every single time.

"You hurt me," she whispered, despite her heart ache. "You forgot me so easily."

"I have been very busy, Victoria." He put his arms down, and the smile faded. He approached her slowly and carefully. He sat beside her on the bed.

"I have longed to hold you for weeks," he murmured. She could feel his warm breath, and she could imagine those warm arms drawing her closer to his warm body. Still he didn't touch her, and she didn't move, although her heart pounded, and her mind screamed at her to hold him.

"Why didn't you then?"

He stared into her eyes for a long time, and she wondered at the intensity of that brilliant blue. He no doubt saw the ache of disappointment, of hurt pride, of complete and utter separation. He reached out slowly for her face, lifting her chin, and brushing her lips with his.

Victoria sighed, and breathed in the familiar smell of his perspiration and the distinct fragrance of soap, which had always bewildered her. She reached out to draw his face closer to hers, and returned the kiss with more fire and more passion than just a hesitant touch.

She felt his arms wrap around her, and she surrendered her pride, allowing herself to rest against him. His arms were so comforting, so strong. His heart beat fast and strong, and it beat for her.

"I am so sorry, querida," he murmured into her hair. "Will you, can you, ever forgive me for hurting you?"

She nodded, breathlessly, and kissed him again, wondering how she had ever survived without him. How could she not forgive him? She loved him with a passion that frightened and delighted her. She would always forgive him.


	15. Argument with a friend

Watching Diego talk with Isabella at his usual table, Victoria realised that Diego seemed to have taken her advice and was courting the lady. She sighed. Diego deserved to be happy and settled with a woman that adored him. Isabella thought he was absolutely perfect.

Victoria missed the times when he would sit at the bar and drink lemonade until she thought he would burst from it. Then he would talk to her about life and love, and she would argue lightly with him. He would sigh, and smile, and surrender to her – as a real gentleman must, she realised.

Zzz

Victoria waited until Diego was alone at the table, and went over to him.

"Have you told your secret love your feelings?"

Diego glanced up at her with surprise. He shook his head, a little speechless with her abruptness. She was surprisingly agitated today, he realised.

"I really wish you would treat Isabella with more respect…She obviously adores you," Victoria said more softly. "How can you be so heartless?"

"Heartless?" Diego said with surprise. "Victoria…"

"Yes, it is heartless to flirt with the lady, and offer no promises, no hope for a secure future together. You have a future, all she has is a past…"

"She has plenty of money. She doesn't need a husband. She has an heir for Francisco's estates," Diego said, genuinely confused.

"Have you been leading her on? Have you already promised things that will not be delivered?"

Diego frowned. Maybe this was not meant for Diego, but for Zorro? He rose and glanced away.

"I don't think you really know me, if you honestly believe that," he said slowly and carefully. "Why would you think that of me?"

Victoria was forced to think about what she was saying and she paused.

"Why would you think I would treat the lady with so much disrespect?" Diego said softly. He was aware that several people were glancing over at them, and he really wished he wasn't the centre of attention.

"You are like my brother, Diego. If my true brothers seemed to be treating a lady in such a way, I would have words with them," Victoria said, trying to reason out her concerns logically. "If you aren't interested, tell the lady you are interested in, and stop this friendship with Isabella. She will only get hurt. She is developing feelings for you."

"She's developing feelings for me? We are friends, and nothing more," Diego said with surprise.

"I see it in her eyes…when she looks at you," Victoria said. She felt a rush of blood go to her head, and her cheeks flushed, to Diego's wonder. He stared at her for a few moments, and their eyes met.

Diego wondered if she was jealous of their friendship. Something in her knew her masked man, although she was not aware of it. She was uncomfortable in his gaze, and he dropped his eyes first. Maybe he could tell her….but not yet. She was much too angry to be a safe confidante.

Victoria sighed, and stopped examining Diego's face with her eyes. She had seen something in the blue depths of those eyes. Something confronting. She shook her head vigorously. It wasn't really her business how he treated anyone, was it?

She smiled reluctantly. The man was as dull as a brick when it came to emotions. He truly had underestimated the woman's desperation for an emotional rock. Perhaps, Victoria thought, she had overestimated the woman, as well. Maybe she was happy to remain friends – what was the harm in friendship? She had been friends with Diego most of her life. She really needed to learn to share the man.

She glanced at him again, and he was smiling.

"I'm sorry I was angry," he said softly. She blinked at him in surprise. She had not noticed anger in the man. It must be so subtle, so hidden. "I'll try to take your words to heart. I was not aware of certain things."

"Diego," she said, reaching out to touch his arm lightly. He slightly flinched at her touch, but then relaxed. Had he thought she would strike at him? "I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me."

Diego watched as she turned and went back to focus on her other customers. He was still on his feet, and he glanced around at the tavern. Several people moved to refocus on their own business, and he grimaced a little. He didn't like scenes in front of the whole pueblo. They would be gossiped about, undoubtedly, but as usual, no one could even imagine what was truly going through his head. He supposed Victoria had no idea what her concerns truly were.

He turned and strode out into the sunshine. He stretched the tension out of his body, as he paused to savour the warmth.

"Good morning, Don Diego," Destara said softly.

"Capitan," Diego greeted him in response.

"We really need to have lunch in the tavern some time," Destara said.

"Yes," Diego said. A gentleman was always polite.

"I believe an announcement will shortly be made," Destara murmured, to make conversation.

"An announcement?"

"You're shortly to announce your engagement to Isabella Azarola?"

"I don't know where you got that information, Destara, but I am not interested in marriage."

"Oh," Destara said softly.

"How are you finding the pueblo?"

"Quiet enough," Destara said. "I am yet to make acquaintance with the legendary outlaw. I am beginning to think he is a figment of people's imagination."

"I believe that Zorro is patrolling the hills, he seems a little concerned with protecting the pueblo from a distance."

"Protecting the pueblo? The man is an outlaw, Diego."

"He's a unique outlaw. He seems to be a self-styled guardian of the town. The alcalde is often corrupt. My father and I have often written to the governor about the man, and his predecessor. Nothing is ever done. Perhaps Zorro is just tired of injustice."

"A stupid teenager out for glory, in my opinion," Destara said with a smirk.

Diego nodded. "Well teenagers are yet to learn of the real world, Destara. We ourselves were foolhardy youngsters. We've matured since then."

"Yes," Destara said, staring at Diego thoughtfully. "Some more than others."

"I have a lot of responsibilities to keep me busy and out of trouble," Diego said with a slow smile. "The newspaper is very time consuming, and then I have my share of the ranch duties. My love of learning hasn't changed."

"That was always a thing with you. Invented any flying machines yet?"

Diego laughed a little, to cover his discomfort. "Capitan Destara, I am very busy today especially. Perhaps we will have lunch one day and talk about old times. If you'll excuse me, I must be going. The newspaper needs to go out in a few days and I am rather behind."

Destara smiled and nodded, and watched as Diego crossed the plaza, walking in the direction of the newspaper office.

Zzz

Diego closed the door of the newspaper office and locked it, leaning against the door to catch his breath. He felt like he had run all the way to the newspaper, and it had taken all of his self-control not to break into a sprint.

Destara was dangerous, more than anyone else he had ever came across. He knew the real Diego, before the pretence. He truly knew what he was capable of, he had seen the seeds of Zorro at the University. Destara knew certain things about him.

Destara had been the only one to face a determined Diego in a fencing match. Diego had been sure at the time that he wanted to win, even if it meant Destara being severely injured. They had met in a pistol duel as well, but that hardly counted because no one was actually hit. They both fired away from each other at the last minute, as students often did.

They'd had an uneasy friendship, an on again, off again relationship, filled with violence and short tempers, as well as philosophical arguments about the world. They had experimented with taverns together, where Diego had learned the dangers of alcohol on a personal level. Francisco had always been the negotiator, the calm friend that soothed rattled nerves and made them see sense before blood was spilt. Francisco was no longer there.

Diego sighed, and forced himself to relax. He turned and unlocked the door, and then made his way to his desk.


	16. Kissing a Stranger

Victoria knew Destara was trouble from the first day she saw him. Judging men's characters came with the territory of being tavern keeper. Most trouble makers kept their distance these days, due to Zorro's attentions and quick reprisals, but she'd had problems of one kind or another over the years.

A caballero playing at soldiering, Destara oozed pride. Max Destara was too sure of himself, especially around the ladies. Every soft hearted young girl fluttered her eyelashes at him, and he enjoyed every moment of it. Unlike Diego, he was well aware of his effect on the hearts of females.

Zzz

Victoria had noticed the glances he gave her. Glances that spoke of confusion and of curious interest. She supposed it was disheartening for him to have one lady not fawning over him with fluttering eyelashes and ponderous sighs. She wasn't aware until today that he saw her as a challenge to overcome.

"Senorita Escalante," he said softly. She realised he was standing in her way. She smiled at his audacity.

"Capitan Destara, I am working," she murmured, but didn't lower her eyes. She was no less a person than the man, and she was not going to defer to him in any way, except with politeness to a customer.

"Yes, sorry, excuse me," he said, stepping aside, and sitting down with the de la Vegas, without an invitation. She saw Diego stiffen and move aside a little, not wanting to be touched by the man, and it made her smile a little. Even Diego disliked the man, and Diego tried hard to like everyone. She went about seeing to her customers as she normally did.

As Victoria made her rounds, she neared the de la Vega table eventually. As she glanced towards the table, Diego seemed to be staring at her strangely. She glanced behind her, and realised that he must be trying to see past her. Isabella Azarola had just walked in with her son, and little girl, and glancing back at Diego she realised he had already stood for the lady in black.

Diego left his father's table and went to assist the widow and her children, leaning lightly on his cane, before leaving the tavern. Victoria remembered he had been talking about the newspaper as usual, and realised he was heading in that direction. She hoped he would get more editorial done this week, because it seemed to worry him when he didn't.

Capitan Destara glanced at the widow with mild interest, and then Victoria realised his eyes were on hers.

"Diego is very taken with Isabella Azarola," the Capitan said softly, but he glanced up at Victoria's face as he said it.

"Yes. Perhaps the boy is considering marriage at long last," Alejandro replied.

"Senorita Escalante, perhaps you will show me around the pueblo properly? I have been so distracted with paperwork and meeting everyone…I am still at a loss when it comes to knowing where everything is. My sense of direction is very bad," Destara said softly. Alejandro glanced at him with a vague expression of distrust, but then shrugged.

"It's a wonder that you have made it to the rank of Capitan, if that is the case, senor," she retorted, softly, remembering where she was and who she was with. Destara smiled and nodded slightly. "The amount of times you must get lost on maneuveres…"

"I'm sure that Pilar can manage the tavern for a few minutes, Victoria. I don't see the harm in such a move," Alejandro said gently.

Victoria couldn't see much point in showing the man around such a small town. He probably had gotten his bearings in a few minutes of entering the pueblo.

"I'm sure it will only take a few minutes," Alejandro repeated, with a little twinkle in his eyes. She sighed a little. Maybe Alejandro was trying to match-make her. It had been a while since anyone had tried that move. She smiled at the older man and nodded with a small shrug.

Capitan Destara rose and took her arm, as if she was a proper lady, and escorted her outside gracefully. She glanced around her tavern, and realised most people were well looked after.

It took a little while to walk around the plaza, and after a few moments, she realised there was no one else in the plaza. It was too close to siesta, and most people were eating lunch, either in the tavern or in their homes.

"As you know, the garrison is stationed there, and the Alcalde's office is just across there," she said, pointing to the various landmarks as she tried to avoid Capitan Destara's deep brown eyes, her arm still tucked in his. "Don Diego's newspaper office is just along there…" She moved as if she would return to the tavern immediately, and he stopped her.

His hand reached out and held her chin, gently easing her head up so that she met his eyes. He leant forward, and his lips met hers. She froze with surprise, and he leant into the kiss, taking advantage of her hesitation and surprise. He swept her up in her arms, and she responded a little more than she would have liked, closing her eyes, savouring the feeling of being wanted and needed, just for a moment. She woke up to herself, with a mild sense of horror, as he tried to deepen the kiss, and she shoved him away with both hands. She stepped back quickly, and glanced around her, half expecting to see Zorro standing behind her. It would kill him to see her betray him in that way, even if she hadn't really meant to.

"How dare you?" She whispered, trying to breathe again. She was a little too breathless to react by striking the caballero's handsome face, and she was a little too shocked at herself to think about it. She wasn't as outraged as she should have been, and the sense of guilt hung in the pit of her stomach.

Zzz

Diego frowned, watching Victoria move around the tavern, dodging the attentions of Capitan Destara. She seemed carefree enough, but Diego didn't think she needed the aggravation. He certainly didn't.

He rose, taking the excuse that Isabella needed a hand. He helped her to a table and left the tavern, unable to watch any more of Destara's flirting with his Victoria. His newspaper was suffering from his procrastination. He had been unsuccessful in tracking the robbers as usual. His life was a struggle right now, but at least he was trying.

He sat at the desk, and leafed through the mess at his desk. When he had heard the news of his friend's death everything had been scaled back to allow for his private investigation into the bank robberies. The newspaper had been hardly touched by him, and mainly full of extra recipes and love lorn advice. Editorial had been sadly lacking for at least a couple of weeks.

He sighed, and glanced out the window, towards the tavern. He froze, his mind clouding with growing anger, threatening to turn into full blown rage.

Destara had convinced Victoria to wander about the plaza with him. It was almost siesta so there was no one about in the streets. He had succeeded in isolating her.

Diego rose to his feet, and was out the door in a moment. He paused on the little porch and watched them carefully. Isabella might be right – the man might be innocent. He might just be reading into his behaviour and seconding guessing the man.

It took less than five minutes for Destara to have Victoria in his arms, and kissing her. Diego closed his eyes to the fact that she seemed to be enjoying it for a moment, as he stormed across to the pair.

"Senor, have you no shame?" Diego's deep voice seemed to flood Victoria's senses, and she backed up against the wall, forcing some more distance between her and the Capitan.

"Diego?"

"Keep your hands off her." Diego's voice was a whispered threat, as if he was trying to keep his voice down. Victoria shivered, as Diego came to her side. "This is not Madrid."

"Come on, she had no complaints," Destara said softly. Diego put an arm around her and must have felt the shudder that went through her, because he rubbed her arm gently to reassure her.

"You would seduce Zorro's lady?" Diego said, and his voice seemed harder than she had ever heard it. "You take your life into your hands…"

"Really? I don't see the masked terror out here calling me out," Destara said, spinning around slowly for emphasis. "I see you."

"She is like my sister," Diego said, brushing the query in the man's voice away. "I know what you are like, Destara."

"As I said, she had no complaints," Destara said mockingly. Victoria watched him go back to the barracks and she sighed with relief.

"Victoria," Diego said gently, and she knew he was glancing at her trying to work out if she had been hurt in any way. Victoria sighed again, and realised she had been very stupid. Most people were sheltering from the heat, and not many people were out in the plaza. Alejandro must have thought the man was a gentleman.

"Your father trusted him." Her voice sounded a little weak.

"I don't," Diego murmured. "He didn't hurt you? He didn't frighten you?" There was hardness in his voice, and something in her wondered what would have happened if Destara had hurt her or frightened her. What would mild mannered Diego have done in that case? He didn't seem so mild mannered right then, she realised.

"It was just a kiss, Diego. Some men do try to take advantage. I normally see it coming, and dodge the threat," she said, embarrassed. "He had no chance for anything else."

"Don't go anywhere with that man again," Diego warned, holding her arms and making her look up at him. He shook her slightly, without realising it. "He can't be trusted."

"I understand now, Diego," she said, smoothing her ruffled skirts. "Believe me, I can look after myself. It's alright."

She felt his hands tighten around her arms, before he let go abruptly, as if realising what he was doing. He stared for a moment at the gate to the barracks, and she held her breath. Then he sighed and glanced back at her.

"I'm sorry," he murmured. "I must have hurt you. I probably frightened you a little too. I know him," he said with another sigh. "He is no gentleman."

"Diego, I am glad that you care enough about me to try to protect me, but really, I can look after myself," Victoria said. She was a little irritated, and confused. "Don't worry about me. I know the man is dangerous now, and can act accordingly."

Diego glanced back at the tavern, and nodded reluctantly.

"Destara has a habit of seducing beautiful women," Diego said softly. "He seeks to win them and casts them aside as soon as someone more beautiful comes near. It's all a game to him. I don't want to see you hurt."

"Zorro trusts me, Diego. I'm sure you can as well," Victoria said, and there was firmness in her voice now. "I have made promises," she added, before she could stop herself. "Promises I intend to keep."

Diego stared at her and then glanced down at the ground. She thought that perhaps he was considering his next words, because surely the conversation wasn't over. Diego seemed to lose some of his height, in a remarkable slouch, and he nodded.

"Of course," he murmured, and he made his way back to the tavern, without waiting for her.

Victoria paused for a moment. Wait… Had Diego come to her rescue? Had he just referred to her as a beautiful woman? Had he really seemed to be on the verge of challenging Destara in the middle of the empty plaza? What was going on?


	17. Two Women, One Problem

Diego ran his fingers through his hair, noticing the ink smears too late – now his hair was probably stained. He shook his head, and put down the quill pen. If only life would calm down…he might just be able to run this newspaper.

Glancing out the window, he noticed that the sun was setting. He hadn't even written a sentence of editorial. He scrunched up the paper, and threw it against the wall.

Isabella crossed the plaza towards the office. He opened the door, and ordered her to sit, as he took the large basket she carried.

"Don't say anything."

Zzz

Isabella sat on the chair obediently, and turned curious eyes to Diego's face. For the first time in a long time, she felt like bursting into peals of laughter. She put a hand to her mouth, and glanced at the floor.

"Are you laughing at me?" Diego said with irritation, before he thought about what he was saying. "Are you really laughing at me?" He repeated softer and more intrigued.

Isabella sighed, and her smile was amazing. Diego sighed, and smiled as well. If he wasn't so in love with Victoria…Oh well…Francisco always knew how to pick beautiful and intelligent women to fall in love with. He should have expected no less of Francisco's wife to be both.

"It's alright. I must look amazing…" Diego said softly. "As you know, men have their pride…"

"I have never noticed yours before, Diego. It makes it funnier," Isabella said taking deep breaths to stop herself from even giggling. "Even in this gloom, I notice a clear smudge across your nose."

She stood, and made her way over to him. Tipping a little water on a handkerchief, she stood on tiptoes to wipe away at the smear. Their eyes met, and then her eyes dropped to his lips. She bit her lip, and the laughter in her eyes was replaced with sorrow.

Without thinking, he reached out and held her. She sighed and leant her head on his chest.

"I miss him. I miss him so much, Diego. No one holds me anymore. Not like this," she whispered. He stroked her hair, and realised he should not be holding her at all. Isabella needed him, though.

He kissed the top of her hair lightly, and released her reluctantly. She sighed again, and sat turning her face away.

"I am embarrassed now…" She murmured, and her face flushed as she said it. She placed a hand to her cheek and smiled ruefully.

"Don't be, Isabella."

She glanced towards the basket. "There is a whole chicken in there. And some madeira. Francisco said it was your favourite wine. We were going to invite you to our hacienda the week after…"

"I can't eat a whole chicken on my own," Diego said softly. "Why don't you stay here and join me?"

"My reputation? Your reputation?"

Diego smiled. "No one expects me to be anything romantic."

"They don't know much about you," Isabella said softly. "I know you are."

"You do?"

"I've seen the way you look at Victoria. I know what a man in love looks like. I heard about Destara and I've seen the way he looks at her. I've seen the way you look at him…"

"It's very complicated."

"She belongs to Zorro," she murmured.

"Yes."

There was a silence for a few moments.

"Zorro is a noble man…" Diego said, more to break the silence than anything else.

"I wouldn't know. I have not met the man," Isabella said. "From what I hear he is noble and heroic – like a figure out of literature."

Diego crossed the room to light the lamp. Light flickered into the room, and he lit another one.

Isabella giggled suddenly, and Diego glanced down a little. He chuckled as well.

"I suppose I am in my full glory now."

"It will take more than a dab of a handkerchief to clean those marks away."

She couldn't resist the impulse to try to clean it off his handsome face, coming over to him again. He moved to get another chair, and moved it to where she could sit and clean him up.

"Thank you, Diego," she murmured. He wasn't sure if she was glad of the chance to sit down, or the fact that the distance between them was more platonic. He was glad of both.

"What will happen if Zorro confronts Destara for that kiss?" Isabella murmured.

"Zorro is very calm and controlled. He always has been in the past."

"Has anyone tried to kiss her before?"

"She has almost married someone before," he answered.

"Not really what I said, Diego. Has anyone else kissed her?"

Diego glanced at her eyes, still subjecting his face to the wash. "I don't know."

"A man's jealousy betrays him sometimes," she murmured. "I have read literature. I know, it's not the same thing."

"Great literature survives because of its connection to real emotion…"

"Men in books react badly to someone else kissing their beloved. Think of Shakespeare…"

"Shakespeare is a great one for overwhelming tragedy," Diego said with a smile. "You think Zorro is one of Shakespeare's heroes?"

She laughed a little. "He reminds me of one…All I know about him is he defends the helpless and rights wrongs, like some hero from Greek legend."

"You read Greek legends?"

"My father was a scholar. A little like you, I suppose."

"And so are you."

She smiled. "No. I just enjoy reading. My thinking is not the greatest. If it was, I could think my way out of this desire for a husband. Surely you manage it."

Diego stiffened. If Isabella noticed, she ignored it. She went over to the basket that Diego had placed on the large table where he usually planned the layout of the paper.

"The chicken is still warm, Diego. If you want you can break it up for us."

"Of course," he replied, arranging portions on two plates also found in the basket. There was bread and a vegetable stew as well, and suddenly he was very hungry.

"You are very kind to think of me," Diego said, with genuine curiosity.

"I know how scholars can get with food."

He smiled.

There was a soft knock on the door of the office. Diego lifted an eyebrow and walked over to open the door.

Victoria stood there with a basket of her own. She glanced inside, and noticed Isabella and her basket. Diego closed the door a little, and realised Victoria was upset.

"Victoria," he said, following her as she turned and walked quickly away. "Don't go."

"You obviously were in the middle of something, Diego. Don't let me interrupt." Victoria seemed to be wiping her eyes a little.

"Are you alright, Victoria? You're not…crying?" Diego said with disbelief.

"No. I'm not crying. A…a piece of dust…it must have gotten in my eye."

Diego wanted to sweep her into his arms and demand why she was crying, but he resisted. Would he ever understand women, he thought, as he stepped back and watched her run to the tavern. She had left her basket behind. Something told Diego just to leave it for another time.


	18. Zorro Meets Destara

Diego grabbed the outfit roughly, his agitated movements bringing a concerned glance from Felipe. Zorro was going to confront Destara, in whatever way necessary. He changed the white shirt for the black, blue trousers for black, fastened the belt around his waist, ensuring that the sabre was fastened securely. He wondered if he should change the sabre for a rapier. The sabre would never draw blood – he promised. He shook his head. He couldn't cheat on his promise to Kendall. He arranged the mask over his head, and tied it where it belonged. The hat was next.

Zzz

Felipe paused from polishing the spare boots, and frowned. Once more, he wished he could speak with words, instead of with his hands. He put down his work, and begun to sign, but Zorro was distracted. Felipe picked up a polishing brush and threw it hard at the man he was fast considering a foolish older brother rather than a sensible father.

"Ow…What was that for?" Zorro said indignantly, rubbing a sore shoulder. Felipe was frowning at him again.

"I am going. I have to go. The man will seduce Victoria. Zorro will lose her, and that's unacceptable. Maybe I can fence him and work off some of this anger."

_You say that anger is a weakness,_ Felipe signed.

"This is an exception to the rule," Zorro lied, approaching his horse a little quicker than he was going to.

_You say that anger gets people killed_, Felipe signed.

Zorro sighed, finally seeing the worry in his son's eyes. He dropped the reins, and went to the boy.

He laid a hand on Felipe's shoulder, marvelling silently at the growing teenager's height. "Nothing will happen to me. Really, Felipe, I promise…Nothing will happen to me. I'm coming home, just like always…"

Felipe pulled Zorro into a warm hug, and held him as if for the last time. Zorro chuckled a little, removing the teenager with a little difficulty. "What has gotten into you?"

Felipe attempted a half-smile, and a boyish shrug. Zorro ruffled the boy's hair good-naturedly. Then the masked hero mounted the stallion, and galloped out of the cave and away. Felipe stood there silently praying that Diego would be back as soon as possible.

Zzz

Max Destara and Ignacio de Soto were enjoying themselves in the tavern. Victoria was irritated and annoyed by their behaviour. Acting more like teenagers, they drank bottles of her strongest wines, and almost passed out on the tables, before she fetched her broom and physically shooed them out into the street.

De Soto saw the man in black first, and startled backwards, drawing his rapier instinctively. Destara watched calmly, as the figure cloaked in black calmly approached the alcalde, and without any fuss at all, sent the man sprawling in the dirt. Destara didn't even have to look at the alcalde to realise he was not going to wake up any time soon.

"I find extras to private conversations annoying, senor."

Destara noticed with a flash of concern that the lancers that had been in the plaza moments before were scrambling for the tavern and the garrison, as if for cover. His men should be at his call, but somehow he doubted it.

"Your men are sleeping," Zorro said, as if reading his mind. There was a smooth sound as a sword went back into a scabbard, and Destara stood still, raising his hands away from his own sword.

Destara tried to work the man out by watching him move. There was no doubt in his mind that Zorro was a master swordsman. The graceful way he moved gave away years of training. A trickle of fear shivered through the Capitan, but he steeled himself.

"So you are Zorro…" Destara breathed. "I noticed you dealt with de Soto quickly, after he drew his sword. I trust you are a gentleman, as your legend suggests, and will not harm me unless I offer a threat."

"You already have," Zorro said softly. Destara smiled, and his white teeth gleamed in the moonlight. He nodded.

"Ah yes, the lovely senorita," Destara said. "She tastes like wine mixed with strawberries…but you already know that, don't you?"

Zorro flinched. "Don't touch her again, senor. Sword in your hand or not, I will fight with you."

Destara nodded. "A duel would be nice, Zorro. Indeed, show me what you are capable of, my friend."

Zorro knew the man was playing with him. Was he so easily goaded into rage? He hadn't thought so before, but he felt his body burn, and his sword was out of its scabbard before he could control the impulse.

"Well, well. It is a very fine sabre, Zorro. I've heard you know how to use it," Destara said, laughing as he took his time to draw his rapier. "I assume you were trained in Europe."

Zorro was silent as he circled the soldier, considering the first move patiently. He was committed to the fight now. He knew Destara was a better swordsman than most of the villains he had dealt with in the past. He had to be the better swordsman tonight.

Destara watched the masked man move with calculated and catlike grace. Destara watched for a while, and then suddenly lunged. His blade was met immediately with a block, a calm and sober block. They both stepped back and assessed the fight again.

"A standard lunge, a standard block. Come, my friend, we are not beginners…"

"Neither are we fools, senor."

Destara nodded thoughtfully. He lunged again, and was parried. Smiling, he raised the skill level of the match, and Zorro carefully defended. Every move they made, the other assessed. It was more like a dance than a fencing duel.

The blades clashed and the combatants parried and lunged, soon finding they were almost equally matched. Destara and Zorro met almost face to face, each feeling the hot breath of the other in their faces.

"She is lovely, Zorro, but she is also fair game," Destara whispered. Zorro lashed out with a fist instead of the sword, and the soldier fell. The fight was over. Zorro lay the point of the sabre against Destara's throat, and waited until he was awake enough to realise his position.

"If you ever, ever touch her again….even talk about her in that way again…" Zorro paused, to slash a perfect Z into the man's fine coat. "It won't be the coat that wears the Z…it will be your face."

Destara was distracted by the damage to his coat, and didn't react as Zorro stepped over him to get to the black stallion. The stunned man heard the whinny of the stallion and the thunder of galloping hooves as the masked man raced out of the pueblo.

"I could have won that fight," Destara said, helping himself sit up in the dirt. He glanced across at the alcalde who was also sitting up.

"I did warn you about that kiss, Capitan. I would not cross certain lines with the man. He has been leaving us in relative peace these last couple of months."

"You're a pitiful coward, de Soto. The man's a pest, nothing more."

Ignacio de Soto nodded slowly. He turned his head a little and fought a strange urge to laugh at the affronted soldier. Those were his thoughts on his arrival, and those had been his words all those years ago. Easier said than done, dealing with Zorro. Easier said than done.


	19. Patricio's Take on the Night Before

Destara woke up with a massive headache, and a blurry recollection of the night before. He remembered going to the tavern to drink with De Soto, and a blurry image of a masked man floated in his memory vaguely.

Glancing at himself in the mirror, he examined his new black eye, pausing until the building nausea threatened to undo him. Damn that wine had been good…too good. Something tugged at his memory, and he grinned sheepishly at himself in the mirror. He should know something important, but the hangover was driving nails through his brain. Something momentous had occurred, surely?

Zzz

Diego slept in to mid-morning. He had satisfied his promise to the degree that he returned him immediately after the duel with Destara and then went out again to patrol the borders of Los Angeles. He had begun to obsess again over the bank robbers. This time it was not strictly personal, at least not for the intention of avenging Francisco. This time it was to get that man out of his pueblo, before he either killed Destara or Destara worked out his identity.

Alejandro paused in the hallway outside his son's door, and watched his son sleep. Diego had forgotten to lock the door or even shut it behind him. He had slept on top of the covers again, still fully clothed in the white ruffled shirt and trousers. All he had managed to remove were the shoes, carelessly kicked at the side of the bed.

He would have woken him a little earlier, but Diego looked exhausted. Alejandro was going to have to have words to the boy. The rumours flying around the pueblo were amusing, but who knew? Perhaps some of the tamer ones were true.

Alejandro sighed, and walked to the patio, where a servant handed him fresh coffee and a bread roll. Felipe was sweeping the patio, and Alejandro smiled at the teenager. Felipe obviously wanted some companionship, the patio was the last of his responsibilities. He should in fact be studying as Diego was expecting.

Felipe met his inquiring eyes, and signed a basic point, and resting on hands. Alejandro nodded, and left him to do what he wished. Diego was asleep…study could come later.

He sipped his coffee, and Felipe left the patio. Possibly the boy had forgotten something. Presently the boy returned with visitors.

"Buenos Diaz," Alejandro said brightly, standing to welcome Don Patricio and his daughter. The girl was lovely, but very shy. Don Patricio was in his wheeled chair as usual, and Patrice wheeled him into the mild sunlight.

"I suppose you are here to visit Diego."

"I am so sorry, Father. I slept in again," Diego said with a yawn. He looked well presented for someone so deeply asleep only a few moments before. He had flicked his hair into his normal style, and shrugged a jacket over his shirt.

"Don Patricio, Senorita…" Diego said, clasping hands with the old man, and raising Patrice's hand to his lips. "It's an honour, as always."

"We should have come back later, Diego."

"Not at all… I was already awake. I am lazy, that's all."

Alejandro flinched a little. How many times had he called his son that?

Patrice laughed. "You're not lazy Senor. We have our lovely newspaper to prove that."

"We have indeed…" Don Patricio said, nodding vaguely. "And of course the man is Zorro, after all."

Diego startled, and Alejandro stared at the old man. Patrice smiled nervously, and patted her father's hand.

"Father, we have discussed this before…Diego is Diego, the son of our very good friend Alejandro de la Vega. Diego is a scholar, and a newspaper man, not an outlaw."

Don Patricio glanced at Diego with a little confusion, and shook his head. Diego thought his eyes were a little too bright this morning, and he forced a smile to his face.

"Imagine that, Father," Diego whispered, so as not to upset the old Don any further. "Imagine me, being Zorro…It's really quite funny…"

"Yes…Funny…" Alejandro said slowly. "Was Zorro particularly busy last night, Don Patricio?"

"We were staying at the tavern last night, Don Alejandro," Patrice said. "There was a disturbance, and my father was taken with it. He was at the window in his chair, you see. The doctor does ask him not to be overstimulated…Well, we can't ask the world to stop, can we, senors?"

"No, that's a hard thing to ask."

"What was the problem?" Diego asked with curiosity.

"Zorro confronted the alcalde and the new Capitan. Something arising out of the man kissing Victoria the other day. Obviously the man has only just heard of it."

"It's the first time I've heard of it," Alejandro said with irritation. "The nerve of the Capitan. I thought he was a good man."

Diego was silent, and nodded.

"He was lucky to be alive. Zorro is a master swordsman."

"Zorro has never killed anyone before, Father," Diego said softly.

"Always a first time. Everyone knows what Victoria means to Zorro. Surely the gossip has got around to the man," Alejandro said crossly. "He's no gentleman."

"I did tell you the other day. No one listens to me, as usual." Alejandro cast a quick look at Diego, startled by the serious undertone in his son's voice.

"Well, Zorro bested him…" Patrice continued.

"Of course," Don Patricio said, glancing at Diego with appreciation. "Upper cut like that, magnificent."

"Father…" Patrice said, glancing at Diego. "Forgive him, Diego. He's excitable this morning."

"It was a brawl?" Diego said softly.

"No, there were swords involved, I heard them."

"So the upper cut move was like cheating?" Diego said.

"It stopped the fight, young man, and a good thing too. You took on a dangerous opponent last night. You were equally matched, but you were not equal to the task. You really should keep a lid on those emotions of yours."

Diego grinned, and nodded. "I'll try to keep it in mind, Don Patricio."

"Diego, it's not nice to encourage his madness…" Patrice said crossly.

"I'm sorry, senorita."

"Zorro shouldn't really be meeting the man over emotional matters. Those sort of things could lead to problems. I wish we really did know who he was," Alejandro said thoughtfully. "He probably needs some guidance in this."

"He possibly feels that Destara could seduce Victoria. She might run off with the man."

"If he thinks that the lady is not worthy of him," Don Patricio said crossly. "A lady worthy of Zorro would resist all others, she would love him with all her being…"

"Yes, Father, yes."

"You remember, Patrice. Your mother…she loved with her whole being. Right up until the day she died."

"Listen, young man. I know you. Full of mischief and naughtiness. I will tell your father about those apples you stole from me yesterday, Diego de la Vega," Don Patricio said, slowly dissolving into true madness again.

"I will repay you what they are worth," Alejandro said softly.

"That's not the point, Alejandro. The boy needs to know what he can get away with and what he can't…"

"I'll take him home. See what excitement does to him? It's only made it worse coming here," Patrice said with a little agitation.

"I am truly sorry if I made it worse for you," Diego said softly. "Allow me to help you out to the buggy."

"I can manage," Patrice said. "Henri will help me with my father."

Diego stepped back and glanced at his father. After the pair had left, the two men looked at each other. Alejandro was concerned about a few points.


	20. Alejandro's Points of Concern

Silence fell over the patio, then the sounds of the buggy leaving, seemed to startle the men into a sense of awareness again. The heat of the day was beginning to become oppressive. Diego moved around, distracted by geraniums for a few moments, aware of the confused frown on his father's face. A few tiny birds chirping interrupted the silence.

Each waited for each other to speak first. Diego needed somewhere quiet to consider outcomes and strategies around the issues that Patricio had brought up, in case anyone seriously considered them. He sighed, realising that his father needed to talk.

Zzz

"I am concerned about you," Alejandro said slowly.

"Father…I…"

"No, don't run off… I need to speak with you over many issues, young man."

Diego sighed a little. "You honestly think that I am Zorro?"

"No, the man is obviously struggling with reality. Don't throw quips at me, Diego. I don't wish to deal with nonsense today, but reality."

Diego gazed at his father's face and nodded. "Shall we go to the library? It's often cooler in there," Diego said, trying to steer his father somewhere more comfortable.

Alejandro felt steered a little, and wondered about the move. There was no harm in retiring to the library to get out of the heat. That was a sensible move – why did he feel manipulated?

"What seems to be troubling you?" Diego said, as they both sat in the library.

Alejandro frowned a little. He felt a little patronised and he didn't like it. "You are making a name for yourself…"

"What do you mean?"

"The pueblo is talking about you and Isabella. The whole town knows that you were eating together in the newspaper office…alone…"

"Hardly a crime. It's not as if I would seduce the lady, Father…"

"It's not right…if you are courting you need a chaperone, and if you are not, then why the hell are you being so ill mannered!"

Diego startled at the strange rise in his father's voice, and the fact that a curse word had entered the conversation was not the best sign either.

"I am aware of her position. I am aware of mine. We did nothing to be ashamed of," Diego said calmly. "All she did was bring me food. Victoria did the same…"

"Another thing," Alejandro said, taking a deep breath. He wasn't going to apologise for swearing but he was going to try not to do it again. "Victoria. Someone said you stole a kiss the other day…"

Diego laughed in surprise. It took a few moments to stop. "Stole a kiss? A kiss?"

"Compose yourself… I'm to understand that is an exaggeration?" Alejandro said, sighing at his ridiculous son.

"An exaggeration? An outright misunderstanding!"

"What happened?"

"You don't trust me anyway. Why should I even talk to you?" Diego folded his arms against his chest, and frowned like a little boy.

"Your side of the story, let's say," Alejandro said, choosing to ignore the sulking.

"It was Destara who stole the kiss. I rescued Victoria, or who knows what the man would have done?" Diego rose and paced the room, and his father watched him puzzled.

Alejandro contemplated his son and his reaction to the gossip. The laughter had seemed triggered by shock, and had an undercurrent of incredibility. There had also been something in his eyes…an element of pain.

"I'm sorry, Diego. I am worried about you. You are behaving very oddly lately."

"How so?"

"I know about the bank robbers. I think you are hunting down information in the middle of the night. You weren't in your bed until after midnight, but no one knows what you are doing. I went through your desk at the office-"

"You had no right to do that…"

"Listen, let me finish… You will get yourself killed, and you are obviously not thinking straight about your life right now. You need stability and an anchor. You need to get married."

"I don't need to get married. Isabella is fine, her reputation is fine. Victoria is fine, no stolen kisses from Diego de la Vega this week."

"What about Patrice?"

"What _about_ Patrice? She is responsible for caring for her father, and we all saw what his health is like today. She obviously is putting that first for the moment."

"You could marry the girl and help her care for Don Patricio. At least it would not be dull… I would think it would be nice to be confused with Zorro every now and then."

"I am not interested in marriage," Diego said. Alejandro flinched at the steel in his son's voice. Diego's eyes glittered with icy rage, much like his mother's when she had lost her temper.

"Diego…"

"Leave me alone, Father. Stay out of my way," Diego said, storming off through the front door. The slam was worthy of one of Alejandro's.

Zzz

Diego chose Dulcinea from the stables, alarming the head groom.

"Patron, Esperanza is ready for you," he said, trying to convince his young employer. "Dulcinea…is in a bad mood today."

"She's always in a bad mood, Martinez."

"Please, Don Diego. Your father's horse…"

"My father's horse is a lot faster than mine. I need to get somewhere in a hurry."

Martinez crossed himself frantically. "Your father…"

"I take full responsibility for my actions. I'm not a child, Martinez."

Martinez watched as the caballero mounted the wildest horse in the de la Vega stables expertly, and immediately had full control of the horse. He stepped back in alarm, as Diego urged the mare into a gallop, and watched in bewilderment as the man rushed out of the stables and across the plain. Soon he was out of sight.

"Where did he learn to ride like that?" Martinez murmured.

Zzz

"Where is Dulcinea?" Alejandro asked, as Martinez glanced at the floor.

"Senor, Don Diego has her."

"Diego? How long ago?" Alejandro asked, immediately concerned for his son's safety. "We may need a search party."

"Dulcinea will return to the stables if there is an accident…"

"When there is an accident, you mean. Stupid, stupid boy. What is he playing at?" Alejandro said to himself.

"What other horses are available?"

"The only one who could match Dulcinea would be Esperanza, Senor. I'll saddle her, and I'll join you. Don Diego seemed very upset."

"You should have stopped him. He's not thinking clearly. It's amazing that Dulcinea hasn't lost her rider yet."

"It's been a few hours," Martinez said, nodding.

"A few hours?" Alejandro stared out at the plains where Diego must surely be riding, and shook his head.

"He said he was in a hurry to get somewhere…"

"Did he? That boy is a complete pest at the moment," Alejandro murmured, mostly to himself, as the other man went to saddle two horses. Alejandro was one of the best trackers in California. He would track his son, and catch up with him before nightfall. It wasn't as if Diego was a competent rider. He wouldn't outride him, surely? Dulcinea was fast, but only as fast as her rider would ride her.


	21. Diego's Disappearance

Alejandro couldn't find Diego, even after hours of trying. Diego had been enraged and had pushed Dulcinea to her full speed.

Visible up to a certain distance, the tracks suddenly disappeared without any further clues whatsoever. Diego had managed to disguise his tracks totally. There was no following the boy.

Alejandro shook his head in wonder at his son. Only an extremely smart man could disguise his tracks so entirely. Remembering the foolish old man's comment that Diego was Zorro, Alejandro smirked. Diego was smart, but he was not Zorro. Zorro was a ghost, appearing and disappearing on a whim.

Zzz

Alejandro stood in the alcalde's office and stared at Ignacio De Soto.

"Didn't you hear what I said, De Soto? My son is missing."

"I simply do not have the man power to chase after every stupid caballero who manages to lose themselves in the territory. I must see to my pueblo at all times."

"What was that?" Destara murmured, as he strolled in.

"De la Vega's pup has gotten himself lost…Maybe you can deal with it, Destara."

"As you know, alcalde, my duties are to my personal mission. I will need to apprehend the bandits responsible for the bank robberies throughout the territory."

"As a citizen of Spain, I have every right to protection for myself and my family," Alejandro blustered. "You are aware that my son has very few skills…"

"Diego is old enough to take care of himself, De la Vega. He is a grown man."

"It has been two days."

"Two days?" The alcalde said. "The horse has not returned?"

"If it had returned, do you think I'd be wasting my time with you, alcalde?"

"Don Alejandro," a quiet voice said at his side. "Please, I'd like to talk to you."

"What is it Isabella? Do you know something?"

"Please, come to the tavern with me. They are not going to help us."

Alejandro sighed, and silently agreed. He took the lady's arm, and escorted her gently back to the tavern.

"Is there any word about Diego? Has anyone found him yet?" Victoria asked him when he approached her.

"I don't understand it, Don Alejandro. Diego knows this territory like the back of his hand. Why would he become lost?" Isabella asked the older man.

"The horse may have had an accident. If she's fallen, she may have been crippled…Diego would be stuck somewhere…"

"How likely is that?" Victoria asked. "Diego is always riding very sedately. Dulcinea would have thrown him before there was an accident."

"We really need to search for him properly. Diego would be freezing out there. It's hot during the day, but the nights are so cold. What about shelter? He took no food? Did he even have water?"

"My son is not a complete dunce. He would have taken water."

"Did he say where he was going?" Isabella said softly.

"The groom said he wanted to get somewhere in a hurry," Alejandro said. "I wish I knew where…"

"He must be staying with friends," Isabella said excitedly. "Of course, that's what he must have done."

"I have checked with all my acquaintances. No one has even seen Diego."

"The paper is due out the day after tomorrow. He'll be back," Victoria said confidently. "He won't fail to publish the newspaper."

"Does Felipe know where he is?" Isabella asked.

"Felipe is as worried as we all are. He has no idea."

Isabella's eyes filled with concern, and she sat at a table. Victoria seemed to brighten up at the idea of the newspaper. Diego was alright, the newspaper was as close to him as his own child – he would see the paper issued. He just needed to deal with whatever anger issues he had, and he would be back.

Zzz

The newspaper due date came and Victoria searched the tavern with her eyes. No Diego. Where was he? He could not be hurt somewhere. He just couldn't be. It was now four days since he had disappeared. If he was lost in the wilderness out there, anything could have happened to him.

Alejandro crossed over to her, and held her.

"Any word?"

"Dulcinea returned," Alejandro murmured.

"Oh, no…"

"I won't ever stop searching for him, Victoria. I promise you. I followed Dulcinea's tracks to where they disappeared again. Someone covered the tracks after a certain point."

"Diego?"

"I don't know. The mare is well looked after, and must have been groomed before she left. She was gleaming, and had been well fed as well."

"It's a mystery, Don Alejandro."

"It is indeed…" Alejandro murmured. He released the trembling woman, a little concerned that she had taken the news so hard.

"I'm sure he's alright," she mumbled, as she began to wipe down the bar. "He must be alright."

Alejandro had his doubts but he didn't comment. He made his way to the table where he normally sat. He was definitely writing a letter to the governor about the way the alcalde had reacted to his son's disappearance. Some sort of effort should have been made to find Diego.

"Have you found your son yet, de la Vega?" Destara said with a soft laugh, as Alejandro walked by. Alejandro ignored him, and mounted his horse.

"Don Alejandro," Mendoza said softly. "My men and I would like to help, but we can only do so when our duties are fulfilled. During siesta I would like to lend a hand," he added. "Diego has helped me so much over the years."

"Thank you. I am sure he would appreciate the sentiment."

Zzz

"Who is that new vaquero over there?"

"He's new," Mendoza said softly. "I think he's French. He's grubby and makes trouble for the other vaqueros."

"Who's he working for?"

"The new family just settling in. They hired a lot of new people just the other day. He's good with a rope and with the horses, you have never seen a more talented vaquero with the horses, alcalde."

"Hey, vaquero!" Ignacio De Soto said loudly. The new vaquero looked up and met his eyes. De Soto did not appreciate the scowl on the man's face.

"Papers, senor."

"Je ne parle pas espagnol," the man said gruffly.

The alcalde resisted the urge to kick the man. "I don't care if you speak Spanish or not, insolent cur. It's a good thing I speak French."

"Documentation!" The alcalde sneered.

The vaquero shook his head.

"Is there a problem, alcalde?" A fine caballero said as he strolled over to the alcalde. "Jack Barrette only speaks French, I'm afraid. One of the best horsemen I have ever seen, but a little short on temper."

"Where are his papers?"

"He was born here, I think. No real papers," the caballero said. "What's the problem, alcalde? I can vouch for him. I have papers."

The alcalde frowned. "Oh, very well then. Keep him out of the pueblo, he looks like trouble."

"He doesn't suffer fools gladly," the caballero said. "A town this small must have a few."

The alcalde turned on his heel, and marched off to his office.

"Welcome to the pueblo, Jack," Mendoza said, offering a hand. Jack took it and held it. Mendoza noticed that his grip was like steel.

"He can't understand a word you say, Sergeant, but he is learning Spanish."

"En avant, Jack," the caballero urged, nudging the vaquero. "Come on."

"Adieu, sergent," Jack said, as he mounted and joined his employer.

"Jack says goodbye, sergeant."

"Adios, amigo," Mendoza said with a wave.

Alejandro de la Vega made his way over to the sergeant, his eyes lit up with curiosity.

"Who was that just now?"

"Don Carlos, and one of his new vaqueros. The French vaquero is a superb horseman, Don Alejandro."

"He's rather tall," Alejandro said thoughtfully. "Definitely French, you say?"

"Si, Jack doesn't speak a word of Spanish, but he is learning."

Alejandro nodded, and watched the two men ride off towards the caballero's property. Don Carlos was a kind man, and Alejandro had watched how the alcalde was quickly put in his place by the wealthy man's confidence.

"I can help you with the search whenever you like now, Don Alejandro. Until three. I am on duty again at three."

"Thank you so much for your concern, Sergeant. I appreciate all the help I can get."


	22. Capitan Destara drinks too much

Alejandro entered the tavern with the sergeant and the new vaquero. The vaquero sat near the doors, and nodded in her direction.

Alejandro looked exhausted, but a sense of accomplishment oozed from him, and hope gleamed in his eyes. He beckoned to the vaquero, but the man shook his head determinedly. The cautious vaquero had no plans to move any closer.

Victoria stared at the hope in Alejandro's eyes, and smiled a little.

"You found Diego?"

Alejandro shook his head. "The tracks are old, but we found some. They are a little blurred but clearly point north. Jack found them."

Zzz

It was late in the evening, but Victoria was still busy in the tavern. Pilar and Clara were both as busy as herself and in between quick trips to the kitchen to catch her breath, she realised that Capitan Destara was staring at her again.

She sighed, as she picked up yet another plate of food, and dashed out of the kitchen again. She should be happy that the tavern was so busy, but all she could think of was her own warm bed.

She blushed as her eyes accidentally met the handsome Capitan's. She knew Diego didn't like him, but he hadn't really said why. Zorro was a dangerous man, and she had no fears in his arms.

Zorro…the man had not come to visit for many weeks. This other man sitting brazenly flirting with her in the middle of the tavern had no fear of anything.

She remembered the strange experience of his lips on hers, and could almost taste them again. Or was that Zorro's lips in her memory? She hated that man sometimes. She hated that she seemed to be the last thing he thought about, and the last person he glanced at. He had been seen, but it was as if he had been avoiding her. The last time he had entered into the pueblo was to warn Destara to watch his step, and that had been weeks ago. She wanted Zorro to want her, and suddenly realised how she could force his hand.

Diego had warned them both of Zorro's potential jealousy. Why not court the jealousy in the man? If he could not respond in jealousy what was the point of him? If he didn't respond to jealousy, then he didn't love her as he claimed. He had rescued her from her own foolishness with the love potion. Was that out of love? Jealousy that the Alcalde was actively courting her? Just because it was a challenge for a brilliant mind?

She hadn't been immune to Destara's interest in her, and she couldn't deny that she had liked that kiss. Diego was a scholar, with no experience in the real world. He had no idea if the man was dangerous to women. It wasn't as if Diego had much experience with women, and the ways of dangerous men. Perhaps he had over exaggerated the dangers.

The masked man…was he in the tavern? Was he already jealous? She gazed out over the crowd, and realised there wasn't an empty seat in the room. She glanced up at the upstairs landing, half expecting Zorro to be standing there agitated, ready to leap down and confront someone.

She moved back to the kitchen, and swayed her hips a little, aware that the man was watching her with appreciation. There, Zorro. I am desired. What will you do? If he was in the room, he would have noticed, and she was safely in the kitchen within moments. If Destara was dangerous she would prepare for trouble, and she had not run a tavern without experiencing some trouble.

Pilar joined her and shivered a little.

"What is it, Pilar?" Victoria noticed that her friend was even a little more nervous than usual.

"There is a tall vaquero, and he gives me goose bumps. He is drinking a lot of strong wine, and he stares at you constantly," the woman said. "He's new, I think. He's sitting in the shadows and he looks like a dangerous man. His eyes frighten me."

Victoria sighed. "The tavern is full. A lot of vaqueros drink, Pilar. We just have to be on guard with him. The lancers will deal with him easily enough."

Pilar nodded.

"He hasn't touched you, or anything?"

"Like Senor Talboa?" Pilar said with a touch of disgust. The elderly gentleman was very fond of pinching soft behinds on a random basis, and had not won their respect. "No, he's barely noticed me. It's you that he's fixated on, Victoria. He's sitting against the wall in the shadows."

"Well, if he's barely noticed you, you are safe," Victoria said. She made a mental note not to approach the area. She was in no mood for any bottom pinching tonight. "I'm afraid you might just have to endure it a little longer."

Pilar sighed and nodded, as she picked up another plate of food and swished out of the kitchen.

Victoria glanced up at the chimney, half expecting her hero to swing down and demand an explanation for her swaying hips. She shook herself, and realised her nerves were on edge.

She went out of the kitchen, and paused in the doorway. The customers were starting to finish up and go home. Less people in the tavern meant bedtime was close, and less people meant more time to think clearly. She was starting to wonder if she had been stupid, she was feeling pretty guilty. Zorro hardly deserved her unfaithfulness if only in pretence.

Destara crept beside her and touched her shoulder. She jumped and spun, feeling like a frightened rabbit for a moment, before she took a deep breath.

"Capitan," she said, softly before she firmed her voice. "Capitan. You startled me," she said a little firmer. He leant towards her a little, but this time she had both hands out to push back at him.

"You liked my kiss last time," he murmured. She could smell alcohol on his breath, and realised that the man had consumed too much wine. She moved back, putting a table between them, and was a little frustrated when the man followed her. Glancing around the tavern, she realised there weren't many people left in the tavern at all. No lancers were staying late.

Don Alejandro was arguing with some friends in a far corner. If she screamed he would come to her aid, but an older man against a serving soldier was probably not great odds. She glanced around at the shadows. The tall man in the shadows seemed to still be there, leaning back against the wall. Obviously a vaquero drunk as usual. They came to the tavern to drink their earnings, she knew that well enough.

She danced around to the other side of the table, and decided to keep it light. "Capitan, I do have some other customers," she said firmly. "If you will excuse me."

He had a strange glint in his eyes, and for once, Victoria felt a bolt of fear go through her. All of Diego's warnings came flooding back. He reached out for her, and she skittered backwards almost into the tall man's lap, and flattened her back against the wall.

Capitan Destara chuckled a little, and she felt trapped. She should have gone towards the tavern doors, and at least had the opportunity to run outside. The Alcalde wasn't very worthwhile, but he at least would see the dangers of a drunken man. Now she couldn't move, and he was so close.


	23. Diego's Reappearance

The tall vaquero moved. Victoria had thought he had passed out from all the alcohol he had consumed, but he had been watching the little show intently. He moved slowly and with deliberation. The stranger stood as tall as Diego, but he was nothing like her friend. The shadows were dense but nothing could hide the raw power in his movements. He was definitely strong and determined. Not like Diego at all.

"Capitan Destara," he said. His voice was powerful, and a lot like Zorro's. For a moment, Victoria thought it was Zorro, but he hadn't spoken to her or appeared to want to draw attention to himself in any way. Zorro would never do that.

There was the sound of metal moving slowly and effortlessly. A sword from a sheath, Victoria realised.

"Wench, make yourself scarce…" The man said, and the aggression in his voice frightened her. Destara was watching the man carefully.

"No, Victoria. Stay," the Capitan said softly. Victoria hesitated. She didn't want to be ordered around by either of the men.

Alejandro de la Vega had reacted to the sound of swords being drawn, and had moved across the room.

"Victoria, over to me, I think," the man said gently, and she rushed to his side. He put an arm around her protectively, and she felt instantly safe.

Swords clashed as soon as she had left the immediate area. The tall man stepped into the light, and Alejandro drew in his breath. "Diego, what on earth?" It was definitely his son. Why hadn't he recognised him before? Jack was so obviously Diego, but it hadn't clicked. Hadn't Diego been a master at drama at University and even afterwards?

"That can't be Diego," she whispered. The man was dishevelled and wearing vaquero clothes and a large hat no one had recognised him. Stubble covered his chin, and he was very drunk. Drunk and very very angry.

Victoria almost dashed back to him, but Alejandro held her back. "I heard what he said before, Victoria. I doubt he knows who you are. It's not safe," he said softly.

"He'll be killed."

"Destara knows who he is, he'll be careful," Alejandro said. "He'd better be," he added, with a touch of concern.

Alejandro's eyes widened at the swiftness in which Diego mastered the situation, even while drunk. Destara didn't put up much of a fight.

"Diego de la Vega!" Destara uttered, and faltered badly at the very beginning, and Diego quickly took advantage of it.

Destara's sword had left his hand, under what circumstances it was hard to say. The man may have dropped it on purpose, but the way Destara's hands were trembling suggested abject fear.

Diego's sword ended up resting dangerously at Destara's chest, and for some reason, Diego seemed to want to deliberately hurt the Capitan. He started to put a little too much pressure on the man's chest, making the man fear for his life.

"Diego, I had no idea. Indeed I did not…" Destara was saying. His voice shook as he tried to put some firmness into it, but failed. "Just like Madrid, hey? You do have a weakness for the ladies, my friend. I'm sorry…We're friends, aren't we?"

Victoria wondered about what he was saying. They had faced each other before? In Madrid? Ladies – she would never have expected Diego to have a weakness for the ladies. She could imagine ladies having a weakness for him – she had seen evidence of that more than once.

"Are you going to kill me this time, de la Vega?" Destara didn't feel a change in the pressure of the blade. Any more pressure would prick him…the look on Diego's face was hard, and murderous. Destara didn't like his chances.

Alejandro held his breath. He was watching Diego's face, and Victoria saw the determination in Diego's eyes. Alejandro didn't know what to say to stop his son. He felt like he knew nothing about him. This man blinded by rage, and a swordsman with a reputation. How on earth had that happened to his son?

"Please, Diego. Don't hurt him," Victoria said firmly, despite the shaking in her body. Alejandro still held onto her, as she almost stepped towards Diego. "It's not his fault. I did the wrong thing. Please. I led him on. You must have seen…"

She glanced around the room. Where was Zorro? How had this happened?

Diego's eyes flickered vaguely in her direction, and he lowered the sword half an inch. Before Destara could react, Diego's fist swung and the man crumpled helplessly to the ground, as the fist met face.

"I told you," Diego said, staring at Victoria's stunned face, as if finally recognising who she was. "He would have…" He seemed to stumble a little as the adrenalin wore off, and couldn't finish his own sentence. He shook his head to try and clear it.

Alejandro took advantage in the indecision in Diego's face.

"Diego, give me the sword, please." Alejandro walked towards his drunken son, with the confidence of a father. Diego hesitated and then handed him the sword handle first. Alejandro sighed with relief.

"Alejandro he is swaying," Victoria said, noticing Diego almost fall. She had not moved from where she had sheltered in Alejandro's arms. Alejandro supported his suddenly dizzy son, and shook his head.

"Come on, son. I'll get you to bed," the older man said. "I can't ever remember having to do this for him before, Victoria. Can we have our normal rooms?"

"Of course."

"Diego, my son, where did you learn to fight like that?" Alejandro said with confusion. "Diego has never been drunk before, and now he does all this?"

Victoria watched the older man support his son up the stairs towards their rooms, and realised that she had pressed her finger tips into her folded upper arms, as if trying to shield herself from the unexpected dangers of the night. Her fingers had dug little bruises into her flesh, and she sighed as she rubbed them gently.

"I'll get you a basin," she said, automatically factoring in the morning after preparations. "He's going to need it."

Diego was going to wake up a very sick man indeed. She wondered if he would remember the strange encounter with his old friend.

Alejandro helped his son with his boots, dragging them off his son's feet, after laying Diego on his normal bed. His son soon began to snore, which was slightly amusing since Diego never snored.

Alejandro examined Diego's hands and face intently. How did he miss his own son's face? The moustache was not that important was it? He had shaved the moustache off, but had let stubble build up. He was covered in dirt, grime and sweat. His hands were roughened, and calloused from working hard with horses and ropes, and his nails were dirty. He had trained wild horses, built fences, and rough housed with other rough men. He had been good at his work.

Diego had played the Frenchman to perfection, fooling everyone around him, including his own father. His French had been careless and full of slang, and he had sounded like a native speaker.

Victoria brought up the basin for the morning, and a soft damp cloth. Sergeant Mendoza and the alcalde wandered up the stairs.

"Don Alejandro, what has happened here?"

"My son is back. He seems to have drank a lot of wine…"

"I had reports of an unruly vaquero in a brawl over here."

"The vaquero has left, alcalde. There was a little disturbance and the Capitan was injured but I'm sure he will be alright in time."

"Diego is drunk? That seems very strange…"

"I have never seen him drunk. It is very strange."

"Good to have him back, Don Alejandro…Where did Jack go?" Alejandro was glad that Mendoza was slightly foolish, and that he had already started to wash Diego's face.

"I'm not sure, Sergeant. Perhaps he ran away because the alcalde was on his way. The man was brawling with the Capitan, you see." Alejandro was aware of the lies he was saying, but it came a little too easy.

"I told Jack not to get into trouble, but maybe he still doesn't understand much Spanish."


	24. Alejandro's discovery

Diego's dreams were vivid and horrifying. He was losing everything, everything he had ever cared about. Nothing was safe. Everything was at risk. He felt like he was drowning.

Growing awareness didn't help. Waves of nausea hit him as he struggled to open his eyes, gasping for air. The lights were too bright, everything was too hard. He groaned, and rolled onto his side. His head hurt even worse than it had the other day. He needed to stay away from wine.

It took a moment for him to hear his father's voice calling his name. He had been discovered.

Zzz

"Diego…don't go back to sleep. Not just yet," Alejandro said softly.

"I'm going to be sick," Diego mumbled, and his father passed him the bowl. Diego managed to control the impulse, but didn't roll onto his back.

"You had everyone fooled…Everyone except Destara just now…"

"Destara… The man's an idiot," Diego growled.

"I know of a few more idiots," Alejandro replied. "Including myself, including you."

There was a silence.

"Are you still awake, Diego?"

"Yes."

"What are we going to do? You prefer being a vaquero, a peon, rather than the son of the richest caballero in the territory?"

"If I can be free to live as I wish," Diego said, bitterly.

"You are a little old for this sort of behaviour."

"I'm sick of being seen as foolish. As Jack I could be a man of worth, an expert in my position – someone you were honoured to ride with, not someone to deride, to mock," Diego said.

Alejandro frowned. "I'm sorry, Diego."

"I'm sorry too."

"You could have at least written to me to let me know you were alive."

Diego was silent for a moment.

"Have you done this before? Become someone we don't recognise, for the sake of being an expert?"

Diego didn't speak.

"You have. Of course you have. Dear Lord, of course you have…"

Alejandro rose from where he had sat on the bed, and began to pace. He glanced at his son, and realised Diego had drifted back to sleep. He felt like shaking his son, but he didn't have the heart to wake such an exhausted man.

Zzz

"How is he?"

Alejandro turned to see Victoria in the doorway.

"You look shocked still, Don Alejandro," she murmured. "I am a little shocked myself."

"He's ill, but that's to be expected."

"He did order some of the strongest wines available. He drank a lot."

"He never drinks…" Alejandro said what they were both thinking. "What was he thinking?"

"Vaqueros drink all the time. It's a way to entertain themselves."

"Diego is not a vaquero."

"Jack is." Victoria moved over to the bed, and gazed down at the man thoughtfully. He stirred in his sleep, and murmured something.

"It's alright, Diego." She whispered, resisting the urge to touch his hair, to tuck it back into some appearance of order. "He's so dirty."

"We'll need a bath then."

"That will be extra," Victoria said. She laughed at the look on his face. "Joking, Don Alejandro. No extra expense of course."

"And a shave...a haircut….normal clothes," Alejandro continued. "What a mess he is in!"

"He fooled us so easily, Don Alejandro, and we know him."

"Not as well as we think we do. Destara was terrified of Diego."

"I watched the fight in the plaza, and Destara wasn't afraid of Zorro. Why would he be afraid of Diego?"

"Victoria…I really think Diego would have killed the man last night, if you hadn't said anything. The look in his face was dangerous."

"Diego wouldn't even hurt a fly, Alejandro."

"I wouldn't be too sure of that. Destara wouldn't fear him for nothing, this has obviously happened before."

Zzz

Diego glanced at the hot water. The steam wafting through the air made it so inviting. He hadn't had a bath for weeks.

"You'll feel better," Alejandro said gently. "Then we'll get you some more coffee, and some soup."

Diego glanced at his father.

"You're staying?"

"I'd feel better if I did." Alejandro smiled at his son's shyness. "I'll turn my head if you like."

Diego shrugged, and unbuttoned his shirt. As he removed it, Alejandro noticed the muscles first and then the scars. Muscles that hadn't grown overnight or in weeks, and scars that had been there for years.

Diego met his eyes, and Alejandro frowned. He had to turn away as Diego finished the rest of the undressing and stepped into the bath.

"Where did you get those scars?"

"Some I got while at University," Diego said vaguely. "Some I got the other day. It's hard to keep track of them."

"Diego, I need to talk to you."

Diego nodded. "I suppose you do."

"You were Jack for how long?"

"Three weeks. I rode around for a few days, camping in the open."

"A few days in the open. It was freezing," Alejandro said alarmed.

"Diego would have caught his death of cold…yes…but Jack didn't."

"Your perfect French came in handy?"

Diego didn't comment.

"How else have you fooled me, Diego? You are an expert horseman. The whole pueblo is talking about the genius Frenchman who tames a mustang by just looking at it. You're a master swordsman – I've just witnessed that with my own eyes."

Diego glanced at him. "An expert horseman and swordsman, does that remind you of anyone we know?"

"Should it?"

"Are you Zorro?"

Diego laughed, and gasped and laughed again. Trying to compose himself, Diego was embarrassed to feel a tear trickle down his face. He laughed at himself a little. Laughing and crying, Diego looked away from his father. Alejandro knew hysterics when he saw them. The questions could wait.

Alejandro reached out, and touched his son's arm. "Diego? Let the tears come if they need to. Have you cried for Francisco? He was a good friend. Grieve for him properly."

Alejandro wished he could draw Diego into a hug, but the bath made that difficult. He sighed and stood.

"I'll just be outside, Diego." He said, realising privacy was the best thing to give a grown man reduced to hysterical tears. "Call if you need me."

Zzz

Diego felt ridiculous as he wiped at his face with the nearby towel. He had to stay strong. Everyone around him needed his support, his strength. They needed Zorro, for goodness sake. He needed to stop being selfish and stupid and remember the people needed him.

The laughter had been idiotic, Diego thought to himself. What was so funny about his life right then and there? Was he completely mad? He hoped not. No one else could hunt down those bank robbers. No one else had the courage to actually stand up to injustice.

Diego was sick of feeling useless, of being unappreciated. The woman he loved compared him unfavourably with everyone else, and thought him a fool. She was his friend, as he was hers, but Victoria treated him like a foolish younger brother.

Being Jack had been hard, the lack of normal luxuries a little hard to handle in the beginning. Jack had anonymity, and the separation of language to set him apart. Jack had skills that Diego could only dream of. Several ladies had batted their eyelashes at him – and if it weren't for his feelings for Victoria, he would have romanced them to his heart's content. No one would have judged him any more harshly than any other vaquero. No one would have prodded him towards marriage.

He felt waves of nausea wash over him again, and he sighed, sinking as far as possible into the bath. The warmth was calming, and he was starting to feel a little better. As usual his father was mostly right.


	25. Thoughts and Feelings

Alejandro sat with Victoria as the doctor went to check on Diego. When Hernandez came out of the room, Alejandro joined him.

"Hernandez," Alejandro said softly.

"He could have killed himself," Hernandez said with a little shock in his voice. "That amount of alcohol in his system…he's still a little intoxicated…"

"Will he be alright?" Victoria asked a little nervously.

"He should be…Alejandro keep a close eye on him," Hernandez said softly. "Alejandro, a private word…"

Alejandro walked with the doctor as Victoria paused outside the door, and peeked in. His snore would have amused her under any other circumstance.

Zzz

Alejandro looked expectantly at the doctor.

"Where has he been lately?"

Alejandro shrugged.

"It's just that he has bruising consistent with regular fist fights…a few new scars….you were aware of the old ones?"

"Old ones?"

Hernandez grabbed his arm and glanced around them, especially over his shoulder. "Alejandro, I have had a theory for a few years now, that Diego may in fact be Zorro. Some of the old scars would be consistent with that theory."

"As you know Diego has been missing for three weeks, almost a month. I'm not sure where he's been."

"Completely out of character…even out of character for Zorro… The whole thing might be related to the concussion when he injured the ankle. I thought it might have been a little worse than we thought. He reacted to Francisco's death in an extreme way."

"A permanent brain injury?" Hernandez glanced at Alejandro with surprise. "I am a veteran soldier, Hernandez. Permanent brain injuries happen in battle."

"It's rare to survive to suffer from them."

"Yet it happens," Alejandro said softly. "Is it permanent?"

"It bears watching, Alejandro. Probably not, but whatever is going on with him, he needs to be watched."

"I was watching him…It didn't help at all. He's a young man. He might just be Zorro…How on earth can I stop Zorro from doing anything he wants to do? I can't…I don't even know my own son."

"I checked Destara last night, the alcalde was worried about him. He is not saying who fought with him last night," Hernandez whispered. "He's terrified."

"Of Diego?" Alejandro cast a glance towards his son's room.

"He's terrified of every shadow, and every noise. He's completely mentally unfit for duty. I wouldn't trust him out of bed right now."

"Shaky hands?"

"It suggests that Diego is a dangerous man under certain circumstances…be careful," Hernandez said softly.

"He wouldn't hurt me. I'm his father," Alejandro said with a scoffing laugh.

"Keep Victoria close by as well. She might help him calm down," Hernandez suggested.

"You just said Diego could be dangerous?"

"He is also very respectful of ladies, and in particular Victoria."

"If he imagines she is unfaithful?"

"He couldn't?"

"That's why Destara was attacked. He was making unwelcome advances to Victoria."

Hernandez grew thoughtful. Alejandro glanced towards Diego's room.

"We left her back there. She might be…" Alejandro moved before he finished speaking. Both men rushed back to the room.

Victoria was sitting on the bed, gazing at Diego with confusion.

The two older men opened the door, and both sighed with relief to see that Diego was still asleep, and that Victoria was completely safe.

Zzz

Alejandro attempted to sit down with Victoria, but apparently the tavern was much too busy for her to leave for even a few moments. He wondered how he would explain his thoughts about Diego being Zorro, and the apparent change in his son's personality.

He couldn't see any change that dramatic personally. Diego was just forgetting his manners, and lashing out at people – much like himself when his dear Elena died. Alejandro shook his head with a half smile. After all the years of believing Diego was nothing like him, to come to the realisation that he was his father's son in every sense was ironic. If only he had used his eyes, and watched a little more closely – he would have seen it.

Memories of Diego standing up and rescuing both himself and Mendoza and a little child from the initial attack by Zaragosa, amazed him on reflection. Diego participated in the defence of the pueblo without batting an eyelid. Victoria reacted more to the violence than his squeamish son did. And just where had he been when they faced down the bandits the next morning? Riding to the rescue of the pueblo dressed in black, obviously. Just how had he done that? He would have to ask him.

He even remembered times when he had held an impulsive son back to prevent a conflict. It had been a reflex act, not one he really had thought about much, but he'd had to do it several times in the past. Diego must have forgotten himself and his act along with his de la Vega temper for a moment. A father's instinct had saved his life once or twice, or at least prevented unnecessary questions.

"Victoria…" He tried to grasp her arm, as she darted past with her hands full.

"Please, Alejandro, I'm busy," Victoria said impatiently.

"I need to talk to you."

"Later. Leave me to do my work," she insisted.

Alejandro sighed. He believed that she had a right to know who her hero was. He needed to tell her as soon as possible. It was as if she was avoiding him, avoiding the truth that confronted them with his son's actions the previous night.

Zzz

Diego dressed himself in the brown suit that Felipe had brought. Felipe was frowning at him.

"I can't explain it." Diego was staring at the floor, and he shook his head. "There is no rational explanation for what I did. No excuse whatsoever…"

Felipe poked him in a shoulder to make him look up and concentrate on their strange conversation.

_Like Mendoza? You hit your head? Like Mendoza? _Felipe was signing. _This drunkenness was your dark side?_

"I don't think so. Everything is a little blurry still. Wine has a lot to answer for," Diego murmured. "I felt a little as if a dam burst, and I was consumed with anger and pain, and I just needed to run from it all."

Felipe was looking at him with concern.

_You don't talk to me anymore. You used to talk all the time. Now you just run away when I want to talk to you. You need to talk to me._ The teenager was adamant. His hand signs were sharp and fast, as if the boy wanted to yell at him.

Diego blinked at him a little. "I'm sorry," he murmured. "What have I been doing? I've been so distracted…"

Felipe prodded him a little, and then hugged him tightly. Diego slowly reached around his son gently.

_I thought you were dead._ Felipe's signs faltered, and Diego saw tears in his son's eyes.

"Oh, Felipe….I'm so sorry," Diego said, drawing him back into a hug. This time he held him for a while. "I'm so selfish….Please forgive me." Felipe shuddered and Diego could feel the boy sobbing silently against him. "Please, Felipe. Forgive me…" The boy nodded and Diego sighed.


	26. Victoria's Jealousy

Isabella's fear lined face set her heart seething with unfathomable rage. Victoria breathed. She needed to clear the fog in her head.

"Is he alright?" Isabella murmured, not noticing the fury in Victoria's eyes, or the sternness of her pretty mouth. "Is he hurt?"

Diego de la Vega had a lot to answer for, Victoria thought, agitatedly scrubbing a watermark on the table that was never going to come off anyway, in a strange effort to upset the nervous Senora further.

"Victoria?"

"Diego? Oh, he'll live Senora…" Red hot jealousy shot through her body, as she watched Isabella rush upstairs.

zzz

Isabella Azarola was a kind, generous lady. Beautiful with golden hair and pretty blue eyes, strong and calm and intelligent. Just the perfect woman for Diego, if only he would see it. Everyone else saw it.

Victoria sighed. Her emotions were all over the place. She had been stupid and ignited something between the two men – what it was she had no idea. Zorro would have been ashamed of her for flirting so openly in the middle of the tavern. She wasn't still sure why she had done it.

Zorro was hardly going to visit her again. Gossip grew and spread like wildfire in the pueblo, facts were twisted out of all proportion to reality at times. She would be branded something distasteful and he would shun her like the rest of the town.

And Diego? He had warned her, more than once to be on guard around the soldier. She had chosen to disregard his words, to ignore her best friend. To ridicule and distrust such a wise friend…what had she been thinking?

She glanced upwards and wondered how he was. He was as stubborn as he'd ever been. She remembered how stubborn he had been as a young boy, and she had been such a hanger on. Those frowning eyebrows had been laughable, especially when she realised his rage toward her had only ever been momentary even as children. She had pushed enthusiastically into every game, bringing reproach from her brothers, with pushing and shoving and teasing at times. Diego had always stood up for her, without fail. It would lead to scuffles in the dirt, black eyes and dirty torn trousers.

She smiled a little. Always a hero, Diego had been better than a brother. He had always been at her side, except for those few years at University. She had daydreamed about him once. She sighed. The man had just changed far too much. Where had that spirit gone? Was Zorro that much a hero that he had discouraged something in Diego? Was he jealous of Zorro's skills?

Diego's skills were with words, she remembered. Words were a powerful thing in the right man. Perhaps she could encourage him into politics or something? He could run for the office of alcalde. He would be better than the one they currently had. Surely he would nurture and care for the people. He didn't have to be a swordsman. Zorro could do that for him.

Alejandro was staring at her again. He wanted to say something to her, he had been waiting for a long time. Maybe she should listen to him….

"Don Alejandro," she began. "How is our ill friend?"

Alejandro gave a reluctant grin. "He's been physically sick all afternoon. I almost feel sorry for him."

She immediately felt sorry for Diego. It wasn't as if he made a habit of drinking. It was stupid of him, but he didn't deserve to suffer like that.

"I'll bring up some clear broth. He'll need something to eat. That and some lemonade," Victoria said softly. She was glad for the excuse to be busy again. She wasn't sure what Alejandro wanted to say, but he seemed so serious, so determined to tell her something, that she was afraid. Maybe she didn't want to know what he wanted to say.

She dashed into the kitchen, not before noticing Alejandro sigh, and thump gloves against hand. He was frustrated with her. She sighed too, but began to prepare the soup and a small jug of lemonade.

Zzz

Leaving Pilar in the kitchen to manage alone, Victoria took a tray upstairs and paused outside Diego's room. She shifted the tray onto one hip to get the door, but Felipe was at her side. He smiled shyly at her, and ushered her into the room.

Diego was sitting up, reading a book. He looked very pale, and a little green still. He smiled at her wearily.

"I can just put it down and leave, if you like," she said softly.

"Do you have time to stay and talk for a few moments?" He asked tiredly. "I feel I need to try to explain myself…"

She shrugged, and placed the tray on the side table. She sat near the bed.

"Where were you all this time?"

"I was Jack. I worked at the estate of Don Carlos with the other vaqueros."

"Why on earth did he hire you? Your skills are not the greatest in the territory… I'm sorry, Diego," she said, suddenly embarrassed. "I shouldn't say such things."

"I learnt quickly, shall we say?"

She stared at him with curiosity. His voice was still weak, but there was an edge to it. His mouth was frowning slightly.

"I'm so sorry, Diego. I didn't listen. I brought problems on myself."

"Yes."

"I just…I just wanted…"

"You just wanted, what?"

"Zorro to notice me," she whispered. "If he was in the tavern, and saw that someone desired me, even just a little bit… It was stupid…. I know it was stupid."

He stared at her for a moment and nodded thoughtfully. "Love makes fools of everyone. Zorro does not deserve you."

She stared into his eyes. "I don't deserve him either. He is a hero. I am a mere tavern keeper. We will never be together. We can dream all we want. His kisses…his embraces…"

"What about them?"

"They make me burn with unmet desire, if you must know."

He lifted his dark eyebrows, and drew in his breath.

"I am scandalous. I may as well be honest with you. I am no better than any other bar maid in the territories."

He reached out and grasped her hand.

"Never say that, Victoria. Good grief…never say that."

"The gossips will have a field day tomorrow."

"So what?"

"My tavern is my livelihood, my income. If my customers stop coming, I will go out of business very quickly."

Diego frowned again, and squeezed her hand gently. It comforted her strangely.

"Can we organise a picnic or something?"

"What a strange suggestion, Diego. As if I have time for picnics…."

"Victoria, if I must I will pay you whatever you wish…"

"I am not a trollop!"

Diego laughed softly. "No, I'm stupid. No, of course you are not a trollop. I just need you to come to a picnic."

She frowned and stared at his face. He looked drained and ill, but laughter still hung in his eyes. She smiled, and squeezed his hand.

"I suppose we could go on a picnic."

"Good. Isabella and the children will be joining us, so there will be no issue of damaged reputations," Diego said, watching her face closely.

Victoria drew in her breath, as a million thoughts buzzed in her head. She realised his sharp blue eyes caught the sparks of anger in her eyes, and she mastered her jealousy and the flare of rage with surprising skill. She let out the sigh, and nodded.

"That's very good, Diego. I wouldn't want it any other way," she murmured. Her eyes seemed to be caught in his for a few moments. She saw a flicker of pride in their depths, and acceptance, and a warmth she had not noticed before.

"Thank you, Victoria. You have no idea how much that means to me. Truly," he murmured, and gently raised her hand to his lips. He brushed the back of her hand with a breath of a kiss, that sent a shiver of half recognition through her. She ignored it with difficulty.

"Would you like to pass you the broth? It will get cold quickly," she said, rising to fetch the tray. Diego watched her and sighed.

"I think the lemonade would be best right now, Victoria. I'll eat once my stomach settles a little."

"Lemonade on an empty stomach will do you no good, Diego," she fussed. "You will eat a little soup first."

"Yes, mother," he whispered with a grin. He accepted her suggestion, and ate a few mouthfuls before truly realising it was delicious. He finished the bowl under her watchful gaze, and received a glass of lemonade for his efforts.

"What are you reading?"

"Nothing that would interest you," he murmured, putting the book under the blankets. She hunted it out, and glanced at the cover.

"Shakespearean sonnets?"

"I was thinking about what you said the other week. The woman I love….I can't forget her. I left to become Jack to see if I could. I will have to tell her. Perhaps if I quote some love poetry…"

"Sonnets? They are very romantic. Hardly your style," she said softly. She flicked the book open, and glanced through, stopping at some of her personal favourites.

"One must make sacrifices for love," Diego said, with a strange look in his eyes. "It is all the fashion on the Continent."

"I thought you might write some of your own poetry…. It is always very interesting."

"She is a very romantic lady, Victoria. I hardly think strange, unrhymed words would suffice."

She nodded vaguely. "I like your poetry…. You must include some."

"Very well then. Shall I mention her hair, do you think?"

"What colour is it?" Victoria said suddenly, thinking of Isabella's beautiful golden hair.

"Black as a crow's wing. Black as Zorro's cape. Black as night," he whispered. "Black like yours."


	27. The Picnic

Victoria packed the large picnic baskets with as many good things as she could cram into the wicker baskets. Diego's favourites had somehow been the majority of the dishes she had prepared, although she hadn't consciously planned for it. She included tamales and a large flan as well. Apples and oranges, and a bottle of lemonade completed the feast.

She brushed flour off her hands, with a sigh.

Wondering, not for the first time, who Diego's raven haired beauty was, she frowned. It could be almost anyone. Most women in Los Angeles had dark hair - Spanish women normally did.

zzz

She should have asked him the colour of her eyes – but then he would have said, brown or something mundane and boring. Brown as chestnuts in winter, perhaps? Brown as an autumn leaf? Brown was definitely not a romantic colour like blue or green, she mused. Brown like hers, all muddy and boring.

Diego had always been a day dreamer, and it hadn't eased since he became a man. She hoped the lady was interested in books… although poetry was always delightful. Poems of love and courage always had interested her.

Pilar glanced at her with curiosity.

"You should change, Victoria. You are going out with a caballero."

"Don Diego is not a normal caballero," she murmured.

Nevertheless, she went upstairs and changed into her very best clothes. She ran a brush through curls black as a crow's wing, and giggled a little at herself in her mirror. She was hardly a beauty. She dashed water onto her face all the same, and pinched her cheeks a little, to redden them prettily. She didn't think Diego would care that she had no rouge or other makeup. It was tacky anyway, and Diego was not a tacky man.

She grabbed the red shawl that Diego had bought her. It was her treasure. She wore it only to church, over her unruly curls, but Diego would like to see her in it. She arranged it on her shoulders, marvelling at its softness and light warmth.

She brushed at her boots a little. They were not lady's boots, she realised with a frown. Then she laughed. Diego had never cared before. Why would he even notice her shoes? She was not his lady. He would have no thought to her at all, except friendship. What was she thinking?

She brushed them gently, to attempt to clean them, and sighed. Why was she so excited to go on this picnic? Why was her heart fluttering as if Zorro had asked her to come? She had no idea. Perhaps she just needed a sleep, or a break from the tavern.

Going downstairs, she went outside to wait on the patio. The warmth of the winter sun was nice today. No clouds threatened to spoil their day.

She saw Destara glance at her and glance quickly away. He had paused in the doorway of the garrison, and he tensed, swinging the doors shut as she watched him. He seemed afraid of her now. He had kept his distance the last couple of days.

The sound of an approaching buggy distracted her from her thoughts and ponderings. She glanced up and noticed Diego driving the buggy, with Felipe and Stefano riding by the side almost as outriders would.

"Good morning, Victoria. Are you ready?"

"The baskets are in the kitchen, Diego. I'll just get them."

"You'll do no such thing, Victoria," Diego said gently. "Felipe, Stefano…"

The boys dismounted and went into the kitchen to get the baskets.

"I could have carried them myself, Diego. I am hardly a weakling."

"You shouldn't have to, when we have such strong young men to assist you, Senorita," Diego said, as the teenagers returned. They both smiled as they realised Diego had just praised them for their strength.

"Well, yes. They are very strong young caballeros, I must admit," she said with a smile. Diego stepped down from the buggy and helped her up.

She sat down next to Isabella, who smiled a little tiredly, as she attempted to keep Miguel from diving head first out of the buggy onto the road, as Diego began to drive again.

"What did I say, young man?" Diego said, not even turning his head.

Miguel sat abruptly on his bottom, and glanced down. "I'm sorry, Don Diego."

"No more trouble from you, Senor," Diego said firmly. "I keep my word. I hope you do as well."

"Yes, Don Diego," he said softly. "I'm really sorry."

Diego shot him a half glance, and smiled at the little boy. "You are a big boy now, Miguel. Big boys do not alarm their mothers in such a way."

Victoria felt an insane urge to giggle and fought it with difficulty. The way Diego had phrased it had amused her in an absurd way. His eyes met hers before they concentrated on the road ahead. There was a spark of comradeship in the blue depths, and she wondered if he had said it that way on purpose.

How were big boys supposed to alarm their mothers? She frowned, and glanced down, trying to quell her urge to laugh.

"How is the tavern these days, Victoria?" Isabella asked gently.

"Doing very nicely," she answered. There had been no real gossip. She wondered why.

"How goes your pregnancy?"

"I am very tired these days, Victoria. It seems to be progressing as usual, but it seems to take forever for the baby to get here," she sighed.

"From what I hear, they come when they come," Diego said, catching the conversation. "Doctors must have a rough estimate that they go by though. Midwives seem to know what they are talking about…"

"Most of them. Some of them as charlatans, Diego. My friend died in childbirth. The midwife had been drinking and was of no help when the baby actually arrived. Her baby lived, but unfortunately she did not."

Diego nodded thoughtfully. Many ladies did die in childbirth. "These things do happen. I suppose it is unavoidable at times."

"I for one would like someone to work out why these things happen so often," Victoria said. "Maybe there is a reason."

"Childbirth is a hard thing, Victoria. With great joy comes great risks at times," Isabella said softly. She rubbed her belly a little. "Put your hand here, Victoria, and you will feel little Francisco kick."

Victoria smiled, and tentatively laid a hand where she was instructed. She waited for a few moments, and then there was a soft prod at her hand, just as if a baby had kicked her. She glanced at the other lady with an awed smile.

"Consider having that inside you for a few months, Victoria," Isabella whispered, coming closer to her companion. "It can be very exhausting."

Victoria giggled, and glanced at Diego. It was hardly suitable talk for a caballero to overhear.

"What are you ladies giggling at?" Diego said with laughter in his voice.

"Nothing that is suitable for your ears, Senor," Isabella said firmly.

"We are almost there, ladies," Diego said in reply, ignoring the comment as required. "I hope the day is not overtiring you, Isabella?"

"This is delightful, Diego. It's such beautiful weather, and it's so warm today."

Zzz

The men spread out the picnic blankets, and instructed the ladies to rest in the shade, as they went to get the baskets.

"Diego," Isabella began. "There may be flowers in the woods. I'd like to pick some. Maybe Victoria and Raquel would like to come with me. Could we leave Miguel with you?"

Diego glanced up from where he had been organising the picnic. He had been removing some of the dishes from the baskets, and arranging them on the blanket.

"Well," he said thoughtfully. "Don't go too far."

Miguel glanced at his mother, and held up his hands. "Can't I come?"

"Diego is your friend, Miguel."

"I want to pick you some flowers, Mama," Miguel said softly.

Diego shrugged, as Isabella glanced at him. "Come on then, my little caballero," she murmured with a smile.

"Don't lift him, Isabella," Diego warned, as she paused.

"Yes, sir," she replied, and made Diego smile. Miguel glanced at him and then at his mother.

"Mama is too tired today, Miguel. Another time, my sweet," she answered his unasked question.

He pouted for a moment, and then Victoria reached down and lifted him easily. He was a little surprised, but he had got what he had wanted, sort of.

Diego laughed softly. "Victoria, the boy is four…"

"Yes. Still a baby," she replied, as she followed Isabella into the trees.

Diego sighed and shook his head slowly with a smile.

Zzz

Diego set everything out, and went to fetch the ladies. The woods sparse as they were, were eerily silent, and he felt anxious about their safety almost immediately.

He thought about returning to the buggy and fetching the pistol that his father always insisted on having under the seat. He could quickly ready it and be armed against a threat. He shook his head. He needed to stop thinking that threats lay under every bush, and every rock. They didn't. Life was normally peaceful, unless he was dressed as Zorro.

"Isabella! Victoria!" He called out. He strode through to a small glade. A small area covered in flowers greeted his eyes. Seeking for any tracks, his eyes made out a discarded bouquet of flowers, and a dropped bonnet. Isabella's bonnet.

He scanned the area. He listened intently. Diego's great hearing hardly ever failed him. How could something have happened to the ladies? They had never been out of earshot.

He heard the sniffling after a few moments. He turned, and scanned the area again. "Miguel?"

He heard the rustling of the leaves in a nearby tree, and he glanced up.

"I can't get down, Don Diego," he sniffed softly.

Diego smiled a little, and held out his arms. "Take a jump, Miguel. I'll catch you."

The little boy shook his head, but Diego stood there, smiling confidently, until the four year old gained the courage to obey. Diego caught him easily.

"What were you doing up there, little one?"

"I wanted to be a big boy. Big boys climb trees, don't they?"

"Yes, they do. Normally they are big enough to get down on their own," he said, as he placed the young child on the ground. "Where is your mother?"

"The naughty men took her," Miguel murmured. "She went like this," he paused, laying a finger on his lips. "That means be quiet. So I was good and was quiet."

"Naughty men?"

"They were naughty… They tied Mama up, but she was very brave and didn't cry. Victoria was going to yell, but they didn't like that. They smacked her."

"Did they now?" Diego said softly.

"Are you going to save them?"

"I suppose I'll have to," Diego said softly. "When did this happen?"

Miguel shrugged. A young child's concept of time was not an accurate one anyway, Diego thought with a frown. He swung Miguel up on his tall shoulders, and carried him back to the picnic blanket.


	28. Diego's Rescue

Diego thought quickly as he walked back to the picnic blanket. It couldn't have been very long ago at all. Whoever took the ladies had not had much time to actually do it. They hadn't even been out of his sight for five minutes, he reasoned. He hadn't thought anything could happen in the span of five minutes.

Stefano raised his eyebrows at Miguel's tear stained face, and Diego's stern frown. He knew enough about Diego to realise he was very clever, and that something dangerous might just lurk beneath the surface.

"What's wrong, Don Diego? Where's Isabella?" Stefano demanded.

Zzz

Diego sighed. Felipe looked at him with concern, as he gestured to him to come closer.

"I won't be kept out of this, Don Diego. I have more of a responsibility than you do."

Diego glared at him with such heat, that the teenager automatically backed away. Stefano was silent for a few moments.

"Felipe, take Miguel to my father. Alert the garrison," he murmured. "Tell my father I will deal with this personally."

Felipe nodded, obediently, and helped Miguel onto his horse., climbing up gracefully behind him. Diego watched the teenager turn the horse and gallop away. Stefano had caught the last comment, and was frowning.

"Diego, you aren't even armed…"

"There is a pistol under the seat, Stefano. Fetch it for me." Stefano moved.

He came back and tried to hand it to Diego. "It's for you, Stefano."

"Me? What about you?"

"I find that words work wonders at times," Diego said, glancing away.

"Diego, this is Isabella. This is Victoria. Damn it, my neice…"

"Language…" Diego cautioned. "A caballero doesn't talk like that."

"I've heard scores of caballeros talk like that, Diego."

Diego sighed, and grabbed the teenager's arm, guiding him back to the flowers. "Stay there and be quiet," Diego warned, as he began to seek out proper tracks. After a few moments, he glanced at Stefano, and pointed. "This way…"

"You need to show me how to do that," Stefano whispered. Diego frowned a little, and he was quiet.

Diego kept scanning the area, listening, and trying to be open to any strange sound. He had been a little concerned that Victoria hadn't screamed and raged at their abductors, but maybe she was worried about them hurting Isabella. Hopefully they hadn't knocked either of them out. His frown deepened dramatically, and Stefano drew in his breath when he saw his face.

"Diego," he whispered. "I'm sure they're alright…"

Diego nodded, and put a finger to his lips. Stefano sighed, and tried to listen to the environment around him, and concentrate as well.

"Zorro will help us. You'll be sorry for this!" Diego grinned at the shrill yell of Victoria, but frowned, drawing in his breath, as a ringing slap followed it.

"Keep that creature quiet, Tom. She'll bring the whole garrison."

"What about Zorro?"

"What about him? We have pistols, and rifles. He just has a sword and a whip," someone else said. Someone with authority in his voice.

Diego glanced at Stefano and gestured a 'get down' movement. There wasn't much cover as usual, but the rocks could hide them for a few moments. He signed a sweeping movement with an arm, and walking fingers.

Diego gestured to the gun, and its ammunition. Stefano frowned, but was alert enough to get his meaning. Diego was going to try to get around the men, and somehow sneak up on them. Stefano was to stay behind with the pistol at the ready.

Stefano nodded, but grabbed Diego's arm with slight terror. Diego smiled.

"I'll be fine," Diego whispered as softly as he could. "Really."

Zzz

Diego darted to the next rock, and peered around it. The kidnappers were not yet in sight, but he might be. He knew where they probably were, they were on de la Vega property, and it had been his childhood environment. There was a large cave system close by, and although Diego had not explored every inch of it, he had the feeling that it opened out to the beach or even the sea at high tide. The men might be smugglers or pirates. He hoped that they were run of the mill bandits, but he probably wasn't that lucky.

Pirates might offer the ladies harm. Bandits would be more worried about Zorro.

He hadn't been patrolling the area as he should have. This was mainly his fault. He had been stupid and irresponsible for months. Dwelling on grief instead of getting on with life. He sneaked around the next rock.

There was a side entrance that most people didn't know about. He knew about it, because he had explored the area as extensively as he had dared. His father had warned him about the cave. It was a little unstable, like most of the caves and mines of the area. Diego had been forbidden to set foot in the cave, once Alejandro had realised what he had been doing. It hadn't stopped him for long. Diego's natural curiosity had almost killed him over the years, but he knew a lot now because of it.

He needed to get the bandits voices to his left, he realised. Talk again, he willed them. One of them moved, and a twig snapped underfoot. Diego smiled a little, and moved accordingly. He kept low and moved silently, as if he was dressed as Zorro. He wondered if Stefano had lost sight of him, and grinned. The boy wasn't stupid, and before the day was over, he might have another teenager in training – if he observant enough.

He saw the opening, and realised that it was clear immediately. They had no knowledge of the environment. They mustn't have been there long, because a group of bandits would scout out the hideout thoroughly. There was not a guard in sight, and he breathed a sigh of relief. It might just be a little easier than he thought.

He wondered if they had hurt anyone. They would pay dearly if they had. He was worried about Raquel, she was so spirited, but so little.

Creeping into the cave, he was startled to hear laughter, deep and echoing. He sunk down behind a rock, and breathed deeply. He needed to get his thoughts in order. No room for anger. No room for fear. Just skill, just determination.

"Little girl, I am Pablo Paonessa, the greatest bank robber of the territories. I have no fear of foxes."

"You, senor, are a very bad man," Raquel's little voice rang out. Pablo Paonessa laughed again.

"She's hilarious," he murmured after a moment. "I think I'll keep her. She'll make a fine little robber."

Diego flinched a little. Raquel was going to be a hard one to rescue. Isabella and Victoria may not be, but little Raquel yes.

"Tie the little one up, Tom. Put her with her mother. Tell the senora to stop her snivelling, would you?"

Diego frowned, and watched the men from his hiding place. They went over to a side alcove where the women were sitting. A narrow passage led from where he was sitting to that alcove. He wondered if he was still the right size to fit. It would be embarrassing to get stuck half way, he thought. Victoria already thought him a cowardly fool. He didn't want her to think him stupid as well.


	29. Complications

Peering into the dark passageway, Diego's greatest temptation was to bypass it, and go against the bandits head to head. Something inside was telling him to be careful. The passage might just be the best way – at least for the moment. He had a child to consider.

Easing himself into the passageway, he felt his way in the dark. Something invisible skittered across a bare hand, but he steeled himself, breathing deeply and calmly. He hoped the ladies would be as calm.

"Don't you dare touch her!" Victoria yelled. Diego froze, momentarily. Maybe he should have faced the men immediately.

Zzz

He peered at the men who had approached the ladies so abruptly. He couldn't see much to alarm him. Victoria was just enraged, and defensive. Isabella was a little too pale, and trembling, but she was trying to blink away her tears. Raquel was frowning stubbornly, affronted and offended by her treatment. The men dumped the child against her mother, and left them to themselves. Perhaps, Diego thought, they were not quite sure what to do with their hostages. That was a bonus for the moment.

He silently moved closer to them. Their guard wandered off to be closer to the fire, trusting the ladies to the ropes that held them. Not always the best policy at least as far as Victoria was concerned. She was not always so obedient, Diego mused. She must be worried about Isabella and Raquel.

He stood a little higher, and Raquel saw him first. He laid a finger on his lips and was thankful that the little girl obeyed. Raquel nudged her mother gently until she looked at her, and then saw what Raquel was staring at. Isabella's eyes lit up and her whole face shone with hope.

He saw his way clear, and kept down, making his way quickly to the ladies. He took a hidden dagger out of his boot, and cut the ropes holding Raquel's hands. He shoved her gently towards the passageway, but she was frightened.

"Go with her, Diego," Isabella whispered. "Please make my baby safe…"

Diego glanced at the ladies, and then at the child. Of course he needed to get the girl out first, but how could he leave the others? He sighed, and joined Raquel.

The darkness of the passageway made her shrink back, so Diego lifted her in his arms and carried her carefully. Little arms threw themselves around his neck in terror, but the child didn't cry or scream. Once Diego felt something underfoot, and he almost tripped. He had to stop and comfort the child a little before continuing.

Before too long they were at the side entrance, but not out of danger completely. They did have guards at the main entrance, Diego cautioned himself. He lowered Raquel to the ground, and held her hand. He gently tugged her when he felt it was safe to run to the next rock, and he made him way as he had done before, until he was back with Stefano.

Together they made their way back to the picnic blanket.

"Mama, and Victoria are back there. You need to save them too," Raquel said with spirit. Diego sighed, glancing back where they had come from.

"How on earth did you manage it, Diego?"

"With patience and craftiness," Diego said softly. "Take her and go back to the pueblo. I have to go back to the ladies. Somehow I have to get them out. They are a little more work than a child."

"Take the pistol at least, Diego. They could kill you."

"They could, but they won't," Diego said, smiling. "Take her…"

Stefano watched as Raquel reached down and grabbed a chicken leg. "I'm hungry," she murmured, as her uncle sighed.

Diego put a hand on Stefano's shoulder. "You are a good young man, Stefano. Keep her safe. I am counting on you," he murmured. He made his way back towards the cave, as Stefano watched.

"Come on, little one," Stefano urged.

"I'm hungry and tired, Uncle Stefano. I want to rest," Raquel said impatiently. Stefano had crouched to her level, and was distracted by Diego's creeping figure. The man would be killed….Diego was a fool to go back there without soldiers or a weapon. He hadn't used words to win Raquel's freedom. He had used skill and craftiness.

Zzz

Victoria and Isabella were both relieved not to have the little girl to worry about, and were quite certain of rescue eventually.

Victoria decided to work on the ropes, by rubbing them against the rocks of the cave walls. They were starting to fray and weaken. Isabella watched her, and shivered.

"It's alright Isabella. Zorro will save us. Don't be frightened," Victoria whispered. Isabella attempted a smile.

"Diego was so brave, coming like he did to save Raquel. What on earth possessed him to risk his life like that?" Isabella said. Victoria paused, and nodded.

"He must truly love you," Victoria said.

"He doesn't love me," Isabella said with a gentle smile. "He loves someone else."

"Does that hurt you, when you love him so intensely?"

"I don't love him. I don't think I could ever love anyone ever again. Francisco was my soul mate."

"I was a little foolish then," Victoria said with a catch to her voice. "I was so jealous."

"Perhaps you are the one who loves him, then?" Isabella said with interest. "You need to tell him."

"Me?" Victoria squeaked. "He doesn't love me, I'll just look foolish."

"How do you know he doesn't love you?"

"Shut up you two!" A burly man roared from his seat near the fire.

Isabella shivered, as she was brought back to reality. Victoria frowned.

"We are trying to make the best of it, thank you," she growled. "If you would just let us go, I'm sure no harm will come to you."

Pablo Paonessa laughed, as he strode over to the group. Isabella positioned herself a little, as if to shield a sleeping child. His eyes flickered over her, and continued over to Victoria.

"Which one of you is Zorro's woman?"

"Zorro's woman?"

"His lover, his trollop…"

"Neither one, Senor," said a male voice that sounded familiar. Victoria drew in her breath, and they both glanced towards the fire.

"Who on earth are you, my fine caballero?" Paonessa said, whirling around, his hand already drawing out his sword.

"My name is Diego de la Vega. You are on my land, and these ladies are under my protection," he said firmly.

Paonessa laughed a little. "Well, Senor de la Vega, I am armed, and you are not. I have hostages as well. You are quite stupid to confront me in this way."

"Diego please," Victoria said. "He might kill you."

"The soldiers are on their way, senor," Diego said. "I suggest that you take flight and leave the ladies to me."

"From what I hear of the Los Angeles garrison, I have nothing to fear. The alcalde is a joke. Zorro himself does not even kill anyone, and he is the only authority I respect around here, to any degree."

"Zorro will ensure you are locked away, and that you would stand trial," Victoria said.

"I can't even tell you to put down a weapon, Senor, since you aren't holding one," Paonessa said softly. Diego stood a little straighter at the sound of a thinking adversary. "Tie him up and keep him with the ladies. Another hostage won't go to waste. If one of these ladies is Zorro's beloved, we may have a problem."

Diego acted immediately, and the first guard found himself thrown over Diego's shoulder in such a fluid and rapid movement that no one had seen it coming. Another bandit came at Diego with a drawn sword, and with a careful movement, Diego had both knocked him down and stolen the rapier he had held.

"How did you do that?"

"Boxing classes at University, Victoria. Amazing how much I remember," Diego said softly.

Paonessa was now frowning, and all laughter had disappeared completely.

"Now," Paonessa said calmly. "Put the sword down, or the senora suffers for it." He strode across to Isabella, pulled her to her feet, and placed a knife to her throat.

Diego hesitated. The sword felt good in his hands, and the other bandits could easily come back from wherever they had been sent. Perhaps it was the only time he had to best the man. He might just be bluffing.

"I'm serious, caballero," Paonessa said, applying enough pressure on the knife to pierce her skin. A trickle of blood slowly made its way down the front of her bodice, and she shivered.

Diego met the man's eyes.

"How much blood does she need to lose, senor caballero? You are willing for me to kill her? You wish to be responsible for her death?"

Diego dropped the sword. It fell with a clatter on the stone floor.


	30. Reinforcements

Diego grimaced as the bandit tightened the ropes around his wrists, cutting into the soft flesh there.

"Are they hurting you, Diego?"

Isabella's voice made him smile ruefully. "No, Isabella. My pride hurts, that's all."

"It was a good try, Diego. You did your best," Victoria said softly. "Zorro will be here soon, anyway."

Isabella stared at Diego as he stiffened and looked away.

"You doubt he will come, Diego?"

"Zorro always comes, Isabella. Always," Victoria said determinedly. "Diego must just be a little tired from his adventure."

"Diego?" Isabella had seen enough to question him further. "Are you alright?"

Zzz

Diego wondered if he was alright. He wondered if he was still completely sane. He'd had a plan, but it had been a poor one. Isabella was hurt, and it was mainly because he had chosen to come as Diego, not Zorro. Zorro was not coming to the rescue just yet, so escape was a necessity.

He couldn't let Victoria's faith in him come to nothing. She trusted Zorro with her whole heart. He couldn't let her down. He sighed.

"Diego's a man like all the rest, Victoria. He wants to be the rescuer," Isabella said softly. She made Diego smile a little.

"It would have been nice…" He murmured.

Victoria smiled at him and the world lit up. "I thought you were wonderful, Diego. So brave, and without a weapon. Whatever you did to those men was very effective. They're still dazed."

Diego glanced at the groggy men. Their leader was unimpressed with their moaning. Diego thought they probably were concussed and needed some medical attention – they were unlikely to get any.

"Thank you, Victoria," Diego whispered.

Isabella glanced at Diego and then at Victoria, and then back again. She nodded thoughtfully.

"Do you think these men are the bank robbers? The ones that killed…killed…" Isabella said, another thought crossing her mind.

"They might be."

"They have killed before. Will they kill us too?" Isabella said thoughtfully. "My children…"

"If it came to that, senora, I know my father would raise them as fine caballeros," Diego said.

"You think they will probably kill us?"

Diego looked at her. He hadn't wanted to give her that impression, but he considered it a likely outcome, if he couldn't do something.

"Don't be silly, you two. Zorro is coming. He'll make them pay," Victoria insisted. "They won't get away with this."

"Yes. Zorro is coming." Diego wriggled a little further towards the rock wall. He had been working on the ropes since they had left them. They were a little too tight to loosen on his own, but the rock wall was rough and friction did wonders. Just give me time, he thought to himself.

Zzz

Stefano had cautioned Raquel to stay on the blanket. He had crept to the side entrance of the cave. Watching Diego creep there earlier, he had realised the plan immediately. Repeating Diego's moves, he paused in the dark passageway.

Should he have left Raquel? She was impulsive and silly as only an eight year old girl could be, and Diego had trusted him to look after her. Diego's life was in danger and so were the ladies. What was the point of babysitting if he could do something to help?

The pistol was loaded and in his hands.

Zzz

Stefano had heard the voice of Paonessa, and he had recognised it. Paonessa had been the one who had shot his brother in the bank at Monterey. Francisco had stepped up and told them to let the women and children out, and the man had shot him. Francisco had been armed with his rapier, but he had never even drawn it out of its sheath. Stefano imagined Diego doing that also, with the same outcome. Stefano shivered. Losing two men he greatly respected, the same way would be devastating.

He heard the scuffle of the short fight, and wondered a little at it. He couldn't see it, but it brought consequences of its own. He heard the sword fall to the ground, Diego's newly acquired rapier, and he knew that they were all in serious trouble.

Stefano hoped that Felipe had been able to communicate the problem to the garrison, or at least to someone who would understand him. Some soldiers would be a great help right now.

He crept forward a little more, and saw Diego being roughly tied. The wealthy caballero was not happy, and Stefano smiled a little despite himself. He had never seen such a look of thunderous rage in his new friend's face before. Diego had always been either morose or cheerful, only angry out of his viewpoint. Stefano had heard the doors slam, and the shouts, but he had never witnessed first-hand the expression on his face.

He tossed a small pebble at Diego. It took a few tosses to actually get the man's attention, but their eyes met. Diego frowned at him, and Stefano shrugged. Stefano held up the pistol, and pointed his other hand towards the bandits. Diego shook his head quickly.

Zzz

Diego couldn't believe the boy. He had told him to look after Raquel and keep her safe. He should have taken her to the pueblo. What was the foolish boy doing here? Where was the child?

The rope around his wrist broke as he rubbed it a little more. Diego longed to examine the rope burns and rub some more circulation into his arms, but he didn't dare move that way yet.

They were guarded a little more closely than the ladies had been before. Paonessa himself had taken an interest in Diego, and that in itself was annoying.

Stefano moved a little agitatedly, and Diego watched him carefully. Stefano was trying to sign something, but he wasn't as polished as Felipe was. The way he was glaring and gesturing towards Paonessa almost got the point across, and when Stefano pointed to Isabella it all fell into place.

Paonessa had been the man who had shot Francisco….who had killed Francisco. Diego felt his blood run ice cold, and he stared at the leader of the bandits with something close to hate. Stefano's rage was red hot, Diego realised, and he was prepared to do something to alleviate it. Diego would have to stop the teenager doing something foolish that he would regret for the rest of his life. Then he would have to deal with the bandits. When was his life going to get easier?

Zzz

Diego shook his head again at Stefano.

"Pablo Paonessa! Come out of there with your hands on your head!"

It took Diego a few moments to realise it was Destara outside the cave giving orders.

"Destara! He has hostages!" Diego shouted, and one of the bandits pointed a pistol in his direction.

"Shut up, caballero!" The bandit said aggressively. The pistol was moved to point at Isabella's head instead. "She will be the first to die, if you can't hold your tongue!"

"Let the hostages free," Destara demanded from outside the cave.

"Don't worry about the prisoners for now, Juan. Shoot the soldiers down, they're amateurs," Paonessa ordered.

Diego glanced towards the opening of the cave. Knowing Destara from University, he was well aware that the man was much more professional than the alcalde. Destara's men were highly trained, and brilliant shots.

The two woozy bandits were joined by three more, and they opened fire, and reloaded in turns so the firing was intense. Diego acted quickly, using the fire fight as a distraction. His hands had been free for a while, and he worked on the ladies ropes. He had to force Isabella's head down, as a ricochet bounced off a nearby rock, and she let out a little shriek.

"Take your sister in law, and get her out through the side passage, Stefano. Do as I say!" Diego said firmly.

"Will they be alright, Diego? Someone might get hit," Victoria said, as he began to work on her ropes. Paonessa had taken his knife as well as the sword, so working with fingers was slow and difficult. She had pulled the knots tight with her struggling.

"Isabella's sensible," Diego murmured. "She'll keep down."

"Well, well, my fine caballero." Diego was startled by Paonessa redirecting his attention to them. "You are quick witted, I will give you that."

The pistol pointed in their direction didn't fill Diego with much fear. "I am your best hostage with the soldiers out there. This lady is the best for Zorro. You can't very well kill either of us."

Paonessa laughed a little. "You do think you are smart, don't you? You are not smarter than Paonessa."

The man flexed a finger against the pistol, and Diego stepped in front of Victoria, shoving her to the side, as the pistol went off. He staggered a little to his knees, as the pistol shot clipped his left shoulder.

"You aren't that great a shot, Paonessa," he said through clenched teeth, as he pulled himself back onto his feet.

Victoria was already staring at him with terror, but he ignored her for now.

Paonessa smiled and laughed a little. "The rooster knows how to fight, eh?"

"Diego, you're hurt," Victoria murmured.

"Shall I pass you a blade, caballero?"

"Let the lady leave," Diego said softly.

Paonessa gazed at her, and then at Diego, and then back again. "I see, caballero. Not so much a rooster, but perhaps a fox?"

"A fox?" Victoria whispered.

"Run, Victoria. You know where the passage is," Diego murmured, without looking in her direction. He was too busy keeping his eyes on Paonessa.

"No, Diego. I'm staying," she murmured, stubbornly.

"Your lady is an obstinate one, Zorro," Paonessa whispered. "You do go by that name?"

Diego ignored his words completely, as Paonessa tossed him the discarded rapier. Paonessa drew his sword, and they began to duel.

Diego worked on defending for the moment, slowly gauging the other man's style and skill.

"I have always wanted to match swords with you, senor Zorro. It's an honour to finally meet you."

"So thrilled to know I have such an admirer, senor," Diego said, as he parried and blocked.

"I must say, you are less than I imagined," Paonessa said.

"Really? I hate to be such a disappointment, senor, but you did shoot me."

Paonessa laughed. "Such a pretty little fox, senor. Pretty words, and pretty clothes."

Diego concentrated on his footwork, and left the talking to the bandit leader. The wound on his left shoulder was painful, but not really impeding his abilities.

Diego slowly felt himself backed against the stone wall. He smiled suddenly, and turned the tables on Paonessa completely. His defence was switched for attack, and Paonessa was driven back the way they had come. Diego's sword circled the other, and with a flick, he sent Paonessa's blade flying to the floor.

Diego laid the sword's tip at Paonessa's throat, and stared hard at the man. "Shall I draw blood, senor? Let's see how much blood I can spill."

Paonessa laughed again softly. "Zorro doesn't spill blood. He's squeamish…"

"I am Diego de la Vega, senor. I'm not Zorro. Ask Capitan Destara if I am squeamish…"


	31. Hostages

Diego laid the sword's tip at Paonessa's throat, and stared hard at the man. "Shall I draw blood, senor? Let's see how much blood I can spill."

Paonessa laughed again softly. "Zorro doesn't spill blood. He's squeamish…"

"I am Diego de la Vega, senor. I'm not Zorro. Ask Capitan Destara if I am squeamish…"

Doubt flooded into the bandit's eyes for half a second. Diego's eyes glinted with hate and stern determination. Paonessa swallowed.

"Senor…"

Paonessa felt the pressure of the tip of the sword, and the tiniest pinprick of pain. A trickle of blood flowed. He glanced down at it, and gasped a little.

"Think how the lady would have suffered at the point of your blade, senor, before you beg me for mercy," Diego whispered. Paonessa closed his eyes, and waited for the sword to finish him.

Diego swung a fist, and the bandit leader tumbled into the dust.

"Tie him up, Victoria," Diego murmured, without glancing around. He stared at the unconscious man with satisfaction.

"Diego…" Victoria's voice was fearful, and Diego turned. He realised what had happened, of course. He may have won a battle, but lost the war.

"Hands up, caballero, or she dies…"

"I'm getting a little sick of this," Diego murmured. "Didn't I tell you to run?"

"Why didn't you tell me…other things?"

Diego met her eyes, and another bandit shoved him across to her, where they quickly tied him up again.

"If you're waiting for further orders, you're going to wait a long time," Diego said, glancing at the hesitant bandits. Paonessa was going to lie in the dirt for a while.

Zzz

The alcalde had finally caught up with the Capitan.

Destara glanced at the rag tag soldiers with disdain.

"If you get in my way, alcalde, I'll have a request for your court marital. Alcalde is a political post, not a commanding one."

"You insufferable…!" The alcalde shouted, but then remembered to watch his tongue.

"What was that?"

"I hope the hostages aren't suffering…"

Destara knew very well what he had said. He chose to ignore it. As soon as he had this bandit arrested he would soon be back in Mexico City where he belonged. Diego's son had passed on the message very nicely for someone who had no voice.

"If you endanger my son, or the ladies…," Alejandro said aggressively.

"Don Alejandro, I am sure everyone is considering the hostages…"

Stefano Azarola stumbled towards them with Isabella, and she half fell into Alejandro's arms.

"Are you alright, Senora?" Alejandro said, holding her upright, and at arm's length to really examine her. He saw the trickle of blood at her throat, and sat her down on a nearby rock.

"Here, let me help you, Senora," he murmured, as he moistened his handkerchief with his water pouch, and gently cleaned her throat. He paused, and realised what he was doing, and she smiled at him. She took the offered handkerchief and finished the more intimate areas.

"Thank you, Don Alejandro," she murmured.

"Is Diego alright?"

"Yes, the way the sergeant was speaking, it was believed he was going after the bandits personally." The alcalde was glancing with concern at the entrance to the cavern, as the lancers joined the firefight.

"He isn't hurt, at least I believe he isn't. He was so brave, Alejandro," Isabella said softly. "Alone and unarmed, he confronted the bandits."

"Quite stupid," Ignacio murmured. "I wouldn't have considered Diego to make such a bold stand. Such a poor tactical move…"

Destara was silent and thoughtful. Diego had been his good friend once, they could be again. There had always been a tension between them. Destara was out for himself, using people to his advantage. He had a taste for young women, mainly bar maids, and Diego had defended them at every chance at got. It wasn't Destara's fault that Diego had lost his heart to one, and he had not been aware of it until too late. Destara sighed. They were too much like brothers, and that was for sure. If only Francisco was still alive – he would have them laughing over glasses of milk in no time at all.

"My son is a de la Vega…." Alejandro said. "We do at times do things no one else will do."

"Stupid things," Ignacio said.

"Diego took on the newspaper. He's the first to stick up for the helpless."

"Words?"

"Sometimes words are all it takes," Destara said softly.

"Paonessa!" Destara shouted, a little concerned that they had not heard from the man for some time.

There was silence in the cave. Destara glanced at the alcalde with uncertainty.

"Diego!" Isabella said sharply.

A bandit had grabbed him and had dragged him to the entrance of the cave. Diego glanced back into the cave with concern.

"Destara," Diego said loudly. The bandit prodded him, and he flinched a little. "The bandits want me to tell you to lower your weapons and leave…."

"Or what?" The alcalde said abruptly, interrupting the caballero.

"Or they will kill us."

Alejandro drew in his breath with alarm. "Diego!"

"That's what they say, father. Paonessa is incapacitated, so we need to work with what we have."

Destara sighed.

"You have ten minutes to leave," Diego said. "They are particularly upset, they might not be bluffing." The bandit dragged Diego back into the cave.

"If they kill the hostages, then all we need to do, is enter and kill them. Once they eliminate their ace, then we win," the alcalde reasoned.

Alejandro grabbed him by the lapels of his coat, and pulled him close. "Ignacio de Soto that is my son in there, not a piece of meat!" Alejandro yelled in the alcalde's face.

"Alejandro, have a care… He is the delegated authority of Los Angeles. Consequences…." Destara warned.

"The leader would know that they lose an advantage with the death of hostages, wouldn't he?" Isabella asked.

"Incapacitated? What does Diego mean by that?"

"Perhaps he's injured? The fire fight was quite fierce."

"Diego helped Stefano get me out during that firefight. It was a good diversion," Isabella murmured.

"Why didn't everyone get out?" Alejandro asked, finally curious about how she had managed to get out.

"Paonessa caught Diego untying Victoria's ropes…" Stefano said a little guiltily.

"I see," Destara said calmly, as he strode away from the others. Diego had attempted to fight his way out. He was simply outnumbered, and greatly disadvantaged with his fellow hostage.

"He didn't look hurt," the sergeant said.

Destara glanced back with renewed interest. "But he was. There was blood on his shoulder. Paonessa was toying with him."

"We have to worry about Victoria as well. What are these men like?" Alejandro said thoughtfully. He tried not to think about his son bleeding.

"They offered no harm, until Diego tried to rescue us."

"Paonessa is a genius…the others not so much," Destara said softly. "His main weakness might be overconfidence…."

"That's no help right now," Alejandro said frustrated. "What are we to do? Just pack up and leave or call their bluff and risk their lives?"

"Surely we could wait for Zorro?"

The alcalde's words made everyone look at him. "You leave the jurisidiction of Los Angeles to a bandit?" Destara said with surprise.

"The man can't fight all our battles for us," Alejandro said.

"Gentlemen, there are two lives at stake. You can at least back away a little."

"Isabella's right," Alejandro said.

Destara nodded. "We can retreat a little without going too far away."

Isabella went to Alejandro, who draped an arm around her protectively. "Where is Raquel?" Isabella murmured. Stefano had disappeared as well, much to her distress.

"I'm sure she's alright," Alejandro soothed gently.

"Mama," Raquel's voice rang out, as Stefano led her safely back to her mother.

"Thank you, Stefano," Isabella said with a smile, as she hugged her daughter close.

"Miguel is safely tucked away in the old nursery at my hacienda, Isabella. Your children are absolutely safe," Alejandro said gently.

"Surely if we keep our heads, we can work out how to help Diego and Victoria. With or without Zorro's help," Isabella said softly. She stared carefully at the men around her, and then chose to attend to her children. Alejandro stayed close by, and watched her with admiration and surprise.

The alcalde and Destara stared at each other for a moment, and then chose to order the retreat. Isabella explained where Diego had left the buggy. Alejandro led her safely back there, carrying Raquel. Once he loaded them in, he drove them back to his hacienda. Diego would know he would put the lady's safety first. Alejandro would soon be back to help his son.


	32. Cave In

Diego frowned. He was getting thoroughly sick of this game, of two steps forward, one step back. Now he couldn't even talk to Victoria. The bandits had decided to sit almost on top of them and wait for the ten minutes.

Maybe he could act when one of them rose to check that the soldiers had truly left. They had chosen to tie him to Victoria which hampered things a little more. Sitting back to back, he couldn't even see her face.

She wriggled a little.

"You could have told me," she whispered. He smiled a little. At least Victoria wasn't consumed with fear, as Isabella would have been. Isabella was intelligent and imaginative enough to invent catastrophes in her mind. Victoria was obsessed with justice and right and wrong. Now she was overwhelmed with the injustice of him being Zorro, and not telling her.

Diego sighed. "I wanted to…"

One of the bandits kicked him, and Diego stopped talking. He glared at the bandit. He hated feeling powerless.

Zzz

Stefano had crept back through the passage again. His pistol was still ready to fire – he had no cause to use it as yet. He wanted to kill the man who had taken his brother, and had cursed him with nightmares ever since.

Zzz

Paonessa stirred and woke. His right hand man stood very attentive.

"What happened to me?"

"The caballero struck you, sir."

"Where is that pest?"

He gestured, and Paonessa rose, making his way over to the pair of hostages.

"Move them to the back wall," Paonessa said quietly.

Diego stared at him with confusion, as they were separated for a moment, only to have their hands bound again. They were positioned side by side, and Diego was filled with a vague dread. His suspicions were heightened when Paonessa loaded two pistols, and glanced his way.

"As you are aware, Zorro, or whoever you might be," the bandit leader murmured. "I am not as great as the sword as you. But then, I never professed to be. My weapon of choice has always been a pistol. Much faster, you don't spend all day playing with your victim before you actually finish them."

"You're planning on shooting us? Right here, right now?" Victoria said, bewildered. She glanced at Diego, as if expecting him to do something, but he shrugged a little.

"I'm sorry, Victoria. For everything. Whatever it's worth, I love you," Diego murmured softly.

"You're just going to stand there and let him kill us?" Victoria said angrily. "What sort of a hero are you?"

Diego thought about charging at the bank robber, but it wouldn't stop the inevitable. Paonessa readied the pistols simultaneously, and Diego thought at least the man would kill them quickly.

He waited for a few seconds, and stepped in front of Victoria, determined to keep her alive a little longer. Perhaps he could save her, with one last ditch effort.

The sound of the shot made him flinch, but no pain came. He had closed his eyes to ready himself for the blow of the shot, and he opened them hesitantly. Stefano had strode into the room, and had thrown down his spent pistol and was now holding Paonessa's loaded ones.

The bandits stared at the teenager in confusion, as Stefano forced them to move towards the entrance. Diego quickly rubbed his ropes against the rock wall, and untied Victoria.

Victoria threw herself into his arms, and he automatically embraced her. Their lips met, and nothing else mattered for a few moments.

Diego was much too involved in kissing Victoria's mood away than he was in the distant rumble that seemed to be coming from further back in the cave system. She was kissing him as if he was in costume, and it felt amazing, and his heart was racing. Adrenalin raced through his body from the afternoon they had spent racing from one near death experience to another.

The rumbling came a little nearer, the noise louder….something nudged something in Diego's mind, and the kiss was broken. Rumbling in a cave system? Diego stared into her eyes, momentarily caught in their brilliance. Rumbling in a cave system meant run, and it always had meant that.

"Victoria," he murmured, glancing around them. They were in the back of the cave foyer, where Paonessa had positioned them for his makeshift firing squad, which was the worst place they could have been. He took her hands because she seemed just as dazed by their kiss as he was.

A rock fell near his feet, and it sparked action. "We need to get out of here, Victoria. Now!" Diego ran towards the entrance, but he had left the run too late. He saw a sturdy table near a pile of supplies, and realised it was the only source of shelter in the whole room. It wasn't much help, but it was better than nothing.

She raced at his side, which surprised and pleased him. Sometimes Victoria wasted too much time debating matters, and time was of the essence. Life or death decisions needed quick thinking, and timing. Hopefully they had not cut it too fine.

Zzz

Destara's scout marched the survivors of the bandit group back to base, just out of view of the cave. Stefano and the scout had managed the five bandits easily.

"I thought there were more bandits," Alejandro said. "You said something like ten, including Paonessa."

"Paonessa doesn't need to be counted anymore. There were several dead bodies at the entrance to the cave. I think the soldiers cut down a few."

"I'm glad of that. We've managed to lose a few fine men today. Sepulveda was shot in the back as he switched places with the sergeant," the alcalde said with a touch of disgust. His men were hopeless incompetents, but they were his hopeless incompetents. Every death made him shiver, and chalked another mark on his conscience.

"Stefano, you're a credit to your brother," the alcalde said, shaking himself out of his sudden despondency, patting the teenager on the back. "What a tactical mind you have there."

"Where is Diego?" Stefano said, turning in surprise. "He was right there, right behind me."

Alejandro glanced towards the cave. Something like a roar of thunder had startled him, but it was a perfectly fine, cloudless day. A shiver went through him.

"What was that?" He murmured. The cave… "The cave has always been unstable…. All the gunfire…"

"We need to get them out of there," Destara said quickly. "If it collapses…"

"No, that can't happen," Alejandro murmured. "Diego…"

He hadn't even had a chance to talk to his son. He never stood still. They needed to talk about Zorro and the implications surrounding it. He hadn't even asked his son to forgive him about being so harsh with him. He hadn't yet had an apology for all Diego's lies.

All the possibilities for the future, all his hopes, all his dreams were caught up in his fine son. They had to save him. It couldn't be too late.


	33. A good talk

Diego threw her down near the table as more rocks began to fall.

"Victoria, under the table!"

"The rocks, Diego…"

"Move!" There was no time, he gave her another little shove. She moved.

He shoved her gently until she was completely under the table. He scrambled under as well, hoping that the table would offer some protection. He covered her with his body, and braced himself for the inevitable.

She felt warm and tense in his arms, but alive. She stared in his eyes, and he brushed a wayward curl from her face.

"You and I have to talk," Victoria said sternly, and he nodded.

"Do we start now?" Diego said with a trace of humour in his voice. Rocks thundered around them, and he tried to tuck his feet further under the table. "Can I just say, in my defence, that you are very beautiful today? It's been an adventure….and…"

She put a finger on his lips, and sighed. "Are we going to die?" He stopped her question with another kiss, and she relaxed under him.

He paused for a breath, and he smiled at the way her eyes were still closed. "If we are, let's make the most of it," he murmured. He kissed her again, and she reached around his neck pulling him closer against her.

The rumbling stopped eventually, and Diego had to investigate the damage to the cave around them.

He crawled out, and glanced around. The light was dim, and the air was a little stuffy already. He frowned, but when he glanced back at Victoria he smiled.

"Are we going to be alright?" Victoria asked softly. "Try to tell the truth, Diego. It's hard for you sometimes…"

He grimaced a little. "I deserved that one. Obviously we need to get out of here."

"How do we do that?"

He glanced around at the rocks and rubble that surrounded them. "Did you ever see any ammunition? Any gunpowder in here?"

"Surely that's dangerous?"

"What?" He asked, innocently.

"I had brothers, Diego. We've been friends most of our lives. I suppose the childhood Diego is the most authentic one? The one that built forts and played pirates?"

He shrugged. "I could blow an opening safely enough. Zorro is quite an expert on explosives."

"But is Diego?"

"I think he may have studied something like that….at University."

"You have lied for a very long time, Diego."

"Not really lied….more like deceived….there is a difference…."

"Is there? I didn't realise dishonesty could be characterised into different sections."

"We are wasting our air. Save the argument for later."

"I have the right to be angry, Diego."

"Yes, yes." Diego began to pace. The side entrance was completely blocked off, the main entrance was completely blocked off….the side tunnels up ahead? Where exactly did they lead? Were they blocked as well?

"Diego, you are not listening to me," Victoria growled, impatiently.

"What? No," he murmured. "I am actually trying to get us out of here before we suffocate."

She gasped at his abruptness, and he grabbed her hand, pulling her towards the tunnels.

"I am not going in there. It's pitch dark, and I am angry with you…"

"If I remember correctly, there is a small side passage a little this way…" He tugged her with him, as she tried to stop and complain again. "Stop it, Victoria. You could at least try to help."

"The light is actually dimming more this way, Diego. How are we going to find our way?" She glanced at him in the gloom, and saw the way he was clenching his jaw. "Really….I want to know. We aren't all as smart as you are. Obviously."

He put his hand over hers, and placed it on the wall. "Feel your way, like so."

Victoria savoured the strange feeling of Diego's hand over hers, and her eyes softened, and her hand relaxed. "I love you, Diego…I'm sorry…"

"I'm sorry as well, Victoria. I never wanted to hurt you. I never even wanted to hide from you. Zorro meant every one of those promises he made to you."

"Where is your cave?"

"The cave?"

"Where you treated my ankle – that cave," she murmured. "Have you got more than one?"

He smiled. She could see his teeth in the dark.

"Oh, that cave…" He sighed. "You want me to share all my secrets? Can't I have even one?"

"Not even one, senor."

"The cave is in the library. That day was so confusing, I almost went mad."

"Why?"

"Zorro walks in and out of the cave all the time, switching costumes as he goes. With you in there, you almost saw Diego, and my father almost came face to face with Zorro pilfering from my mother's belongings. I don't think he would have taken kindly to that sort of treatment."

Victoria laughed a little.

"I love the way you laugh, senorita."

"You've never told me."

"There's never time."

"How much time do we have before we suffocate?"

The question drew him back to reality. He glanced around them. "I'm not even sure if that's an issue."

"Could it be?"

"Yes, it could be. The space is still quite open, so there is quite a bit of air in here anyway. We could be sealed in and eventually we could run out of air."

"These tunnels could lead us outside the cave system? Out into the sunlight again?"

"It's probably night time by now," Diego said.

"Must you be so precise, Diego?"

"Yes."

He drew her into his arms, and walked with her, feeling the wall with his hand as they went. Eventually it got too dark for them to see much in front of them at all, but he kept his arm around her and his hand on the wall. He kept up the walking as if he could see as clear as day.

"You are so brave, Diego. You always have been…"

"I made an effort not to be," Diego said. She could hear the disappointment in his voice. "What gave my courage away?"

"You were the only caballero that challenged Thackeray that day. You defend the freedom of the press ardently. Sometimes you even get in between me and guns," Victoria said thoughtfully. "Some of those men looked ready to shoot as well."

"Well, I dislike my friends being shot before my eyes. Speaking to trigger happy men tends to disorient them a lot. They are too used to others firing first."

She laughed again. "Did you really hurt your ankle that day?"

"What do you think?"

"You are superb actor," she responded gently. "The finest swordsman that ever lived, playing the fool, and succeeding in not getting killed."

"Thackeray was a boastful lout who was too big for his breeches."

"Indeed? Why did you challenge him?"

"You should know why," he murmured. His voice had gotten thoughtful and she concentrated hard.

"He was threatening to hurt me?"

Diego drew in his breath, and sighed. "I was angry all week because of that man. When he had the gall to threaten you under my very nose….I had to do something."

"Zorro could have."

"Zorro doesn't fight when he's angry."

"It's a rule?"

"Yes. It's a very good rule."

Victoria kept her eyes peering ahead, hoping for a glimmer, just the faintest sign of light. The air was stuffy but there was plenty for now. Diego was warm against her and she felt completely safe and protected. She just had to remember that she was angry with him, and try to resist more kissing. He seemed to resort to that when he had run out of sensible argument. While it was comforting, it did nothing for the conversation.


	34. Stay Put

Diego was a little concerned when she stopped talking to him completely. It meant she was thinking. He couldn't see her in the dark, and she couldn't see him, but they were in each other's arms.

Maybe they shouldn't have left the main cave? He was starting to doubt the wisdom of the move. He shook his head at himself. If he was going to trust the alcalde's ability to save them, he would have to be half dead. The man didn't even mean well.

Destara might be worth trusting, but he was such as much a selfish, grasping man as the alcalde was. He sighed. Was that really true? He was angry with the man that was true. His opinion was clouded by jealousy and irritation. The truth was they had been friends, as close as brothers, with all the frustrations, jealousies and irritation related to being brothers. Francisco had been the peacemaker, and he was gone. Diego wondered if the Capitan had taken it upon himself to volunteer for the mission. He would have been upset by the death of Francisco just as much as he had been.

Destara would have to step up and over the alcalde to arrange a coordinated rescue. Paonessa and his men would have been killed or arrested by now. Destara's mission was complete. They had been friends long ago. He couldn't rely on the man's loyalty, especially after their last fight. Destara had been a hairs breadth away from death, and he had seen it. Max Destara would never beg unless he feared for his life.

No, Diego thought. He could only rely on himself to get them out, as usual. There was no way out via the main cave. He had to keep looking, and try to remember the layout of the cave system as best he could. He had mapped it once, probably at the age of 12. His memory was clouded, but as he walked, clouds parted at every step.

"There is a side passage close by…" Diego murmured, and his hand felt the gap as he spoke. He stopped, and Victoria turned in his arms. She was facing him now. That little face was a few inches below his. He mastered the temptation to kiss her again, and she didn't attempt to kiss him.

"Diego? Do you know where we are? Could this be a way out?"

Diego paused, and tried to think. It was a sensible question. She didn't want them stumbling about in the dark, getting thoroughly lost.

"I can't promise that it is, but I think it may be. Is that enough?"

He felt a small hand reach up to his face, and stroke his cheek. He took the hand, and kissed it, holding it, and warming it.

"Querida, you trust me to save you?"

"Of course, Zorro," she murmured. "Diego…."

"Yes?"

"What do we do when we do get out?"

He startled a little. They weren't even out yet, and if he thought rationally about it, there were possibilities that they were not going to escape. She trusted him instinctively enough to believe that they needed to consider the future.

"I don't know yet. What do you suggest?"

"I would like…."

"Mi Precisosa? What would you like?"

"I would like to marry Diego. If he would ask me, I would say yes. He's a good man."

"Diego? I thought Zorro had your heart?"

She sighed, and ran her finger over his moustache thoughtfully, as if reminding them both that the moustache belonged to both men.

"Do we have to keep playing this game?"

"Yes. The alcalde may have Zorro arrested, and Diego will die along with the outlaw. That is why it was a secret."

"Keeping it a secret doesn't make the reality of it go away, Diego."

"No, I suppose it doesn't," Diego said with a sigh. Her reasoning did make sense on some level. "I'll go first and scout ahead. There is something making me uneasy about this route, but I cannot remember what…"

"Diego?"

"Ow…Oh…Great…"

"Diego?"

"Stay right where you are, Victoria. Don't step forward blindly. There's a deep hole. I managed to stumble into it."

"Are you alright?"

There was a muffled moan, and a sigh. "Diego?"

"Ahh. I will be fine," he said. "Oh."

"What happened?"

"My ankle. It took my weight badly, and I went down on it."

She drew in her breath. "A broken ankle?"

"Typical Diego," he murmured. "What a stupid injury!"

"The alcalde will think you a simpleton and a clumsy fellow…"

"Just as he ought." Diego's voice sounded far away, and Victoria was a little worried about it.

"Diego? I'll have to work out how to get down to you," she announced. "Stay right there. I think I saw a rope."

"Victoria? Wait a minute. Victoria!"

Zzz

Diego had landed hard. He hadn't heard a sickening crunch of bone, so the ankle wasn't broken. He had shifted from his bottom to his hands and knees, and breathed deeply as he helped himself to his feet.

Leaning against the rock wall, he gingerly put weight on the foot. Pain cried out and raced through him, but he breathed it out. His pride would not allow him to yell with the intensity of the pain, but he closed his eyes tightly for a moment.

Two injured ankles in the space of a couple of months….he would be even more of a laughing stock than usual.

He knew he should elevate the ankle, or perhaps strap it somehow, but without the light to see by, that would be impossible. He had managed to stand on it, without dissolving back in pain to the ground, so it was a bad sprain. At least it was something he could be grateful for.

He didn't know where she had run off to. He hoped she was safe. He was exhausted, and had almost forgotten what he had been meaning to do with the picnic. He had been going to tell her everything, and go down on his knees, and propose like a gentleman.

He was momentarily startled by the fact that he could see his hand. There was light in this section of the cave. Somewhere there was an opening to the outside. He scanned the area, trying to work out where the light was coming from. Somewhere to the right of him.

He glanced upwards at the inky blackness, and sighed. She had told him to wait. He should wait. He should wait for the sake of his injured ankle, but the possibility of escape was too great a temptation. Using the wall as a support, Diego stumbled along, peering at the light. He'd be back again. Victoria would take a while to find the rope and then a little more time to climb downwards to him. He'd find the way out and be able to communicate it to her. Then he would feel less like an incompetent fool.

Zzz

Victoria had found the rope, quite quickly. Her sense of direction was good, even in the dark. There was a sack of supplies, and a blanket, and she brought them with her as well. Walking back through the dark passages, she counted steps and ran her hand along the wall, turning at the appropriate times to make her way back to Diego.

"Diego!" She called out. She was alarmed to hear nothing but her own voice echo back up to her. "Diego!" Great, she thought to herself. I told him to stay put, so he wanders off. What a pair we are!

She shifted a heavy rock, by pulling and pushing, and dragging the thing to where she wanted it, and then tipped it over onto an end of the rope. She tossed the rest into the inky darkness of the hole. Gingerly feeling where the edge was, she began a nervous climb down, wearing the bag of supplies over her shoulder. She hoped he was alright. He had to be alright.


	35. Safe Haven

Diego heard the rush of surf, and smelt salt spray, before he saw anything of the ocean outside. The glimmer of light shone from afar, and he could see sparkles of reflected light dancing on the cave ceiling, as water was introduced to the cave.

He stopped, realising that the cave had a river running through it at this level. The sound of surf meant the ocean was close by. It might present them with further problems, but at least they would be out of the cave.

His ankle was jarred a little by the action of stopping, and he rested against the wall, trying to keep his weight off it. If he kept up a steady rhythm with his walking, he could minimise the pain, but a decent rest would do him the world of good.

"Diego!" He could hear Victoria's voice echoing behind him somewhere, and he glanced back the way he had come. "Diego! Where are you?"

Diego considered making his way back to her, and started hobbling. He didn't see the debris on the cave floor, and tripped, landing on his hands and knees. Grazes and scratches and cuts and bruises….he sat on his bottom with a grimace. Then he laughed at himself and his pride.

"There you are. Are you alright?"

"Just having one of those days, Victoria."

She opened the bag of supplies and sorted through it.

"I doubt there is anything useful in there, Victoria."

"You'd be surprised. I have bread and cheese, and water pouch and a flagon of this…whatever this is."

Diego glanced at her as she uncorked it, and sniffed the flagon hesitantly. "So, what is it?"

"Something strong and very distasteful….Never experienced such a potent brew in all my life, and that's saying something." She passed it to him, and he sniffed it experimentally.

"Some sort of homemade spirit….smells like….I'm not sure."

"Well cork it up. If we want to light a fire, we don't want everything going up around us."

"We can't stop yet. The tide might be coming in, and into the cave."

"We can't be that unlucky, Diego…"

"With this day, anything's possible…"

She glanced around at the cave. "Those sparkles on the ceiling are pretty," she murmured. "How do you suggest getting out of this one, Diego?"

"It would help if we knew for sure if the tide was an issue."

"If it was, how long before we'd know?"

Diego shrugged. "We should just concentrate on getting out."

"I agree, I'm sick of being trapped down here."

Diego used the wall to help himself back to his feet. Victoria packed the things back into her bag, and rushed to support his right arm.

"So much for legendary balance…."

"Pride goes before a fall, as they say….Is that why you are covered in bruises?"

"Not funny, Victoria. Ahh…very not funny."

They made their way to the end of the tunnel and peered out. Starlight reflected on the water, and Victoria was admiring the beauty of the place, while Diego frowned. It didn't open out onto a beach like he had hoped. The rocky shoreline consisted of slippery boulders, and crashing waves. On a better day he could have scaled the cliffs that rose above them, but his ankle would not take too kindly to that treatment for long.

"Wow," Victoria breathed, considering the landscape around them.

"I think the tide is coming in," Diego said.

"How do we get out?"

"We go up," Diego said, pointing.

"I have a rope in here, and a spare one back there."

Diego glanced back the way they had come. The tide was rising, they had no time to go back and fetch the second rope.

"One will do," Diego murmured. He formed a lasso and roped a sturdy gnarled tree stump high enough above them to start them off.

"There's another cave or something up a little higher. It looks like it is above high tide mark," Victoria said hopefully. "If we make it to there, we can stop."

Diego looked where she pointed, and nodded. There was another one to the right of them, and they wouldn't have to climb too high before he made it there. It would only take a swing on the rope to get them across.

Diego gestured her to start climbing. When she had progressed a little, he started.

"Diego, I don't know if I can do this…"

"Just don't look down, Victoria. If I can do it, you can." Diego bit his lip as the climb inflamed the pain in his ankle. "I'm right here. I won't let you fall."

"Your poor ankle," she murmured.

"I'll survive," he answered.

The noise of the surf began to be too loud to talk over quite soon, but they made slow, steady progress on the rope. Pausing on a wider ledge than usual, Diego gazed at the cave opening in the cliff, not far away. With the right momentum, he could swing them both into the opening.

"We're going to swing across to that cave over there," he informed her. She gazed at it with apprehension.

"Like swinging on my chandelier?"

"No, like swinging on a rope…We're going to take a running jump together and hold onto the rope, and swing…"

"Like the rope swing when we were children? The one by the river?"

Diego smiled a little. He had just about forgotten that swing. "Yes, exactly like that, Victoria."

He found he needed her momentum as well as his own, because his ankle cried out in agony and he faltered. She didn't, and the swing was just right. They leapt for the cave opening, and landed safely.

"Ahh," Diego sighed, crumpling to the floor. "Stupid ankle…"

"Let me have a look. No tide coming in this way, Diego."

She helped unlace the boot, and struggled a little to remove it. It had ballooned to double its normal size, and she stared at it for a moment, unsure of what to do.

"I need to rest for a while," Diego admitted with distaste. "Some elevation might help as well. Getting it higher than my heart will ease the swelling a little. Wrapping something around it will give it support…"

"Yes, yes… I know all that." Victoria searched in the bag for something to use as a supporting bandage. There was nothing. She shifted her dress, to rip fabric off her petticoat underneath.

"No, Victoria. Wait," he murmured. He unbuttoned his shirt, and shrugged it off. "Use my shirt. You don't need to ruin your clothes for me."

"You'll get cold."

"You have a blanket rolled up in that bag. I'll be fine, really." He ripped the shirt into strips to force the argument closed.

Victoria was mesmerised a little by the bare chest of her friend. Muscles flexed and moved gracefully, as he tore the shirt into strips. Scars lit up by starlight made her draw in her breath, and her fingers reached out to touch a large scar on his shoulder.

He drew in his breath in surprise, and caught her hand. Their eyes met, and she found herself looking at his parted lips. She breathed hard and fast, and he leaned towards her. His lips met hers gently at first, and then with enormous passion, that took her breath away.

She found herself lowered to the cave floor. It should have been cold, but she didn't feel it. Her body felt like it was on fire, and the only thing that mattered was Diego and his kiss.


	36. Temptations

Diego realised he was on dangerous ground, as soon as Victoria put her arms around his neck to pull him closer. He had leaned over her, gently positioning her on the floor. He sighed, and kissed her some more, but he focused on the pain in the ankle, instead of her sweet soft lips, and her soft skin. He gradually sat himself up, and glanced away from her to calm himself down.

"Diego?"

"I'm sorry," he murmured. "I forgot myself for a moment."

She opened her eyes and sighed. She realised that they were in a strange and compromising position, and she sat up hurriedly.

"We both did," she said after a moment to clear her head. "We need to concentrate on your ankle for a while. And the next step in getting out of here."

Diego positioned his ankle on a rock, and tried to make himself comfortable. Victoria smiled at him.

"I'll get the blanket."

"What time do you think it is?"

"Late…"

"My father will be worried," Diego said with concern.

"You didn't think of that when you ran away," Victoria said with a frown.

"I did, actually, but I always justified my actions as being the best for everyone concerned."

"They weren't," Victoria said sternly. "Some people thought you were dead."

"I know," Diego breathed, remembering Felipe's tears. "I was cruel and unthinking…"

"You were grieving. You shouldn't have tried to be alone. Grief makes us vulnerable. You needed us, and you ran away."

"I was doing everything wrong," Diego murmured.

"So? Everyone has days like that, weeks like that. What makes you anymore wrong than anyone else, Don Diego?"

He smiled a little. "I am two men, so I was doubly wrong."

"No one else's fault but your own," she grumbled. "You should have admitted your identity a long time ago. It's just lucky that I seem to love both of you equally. It's easier to forgive you," Victoria added with a sigh.

She draped the thin blanket over him, and sat next to him. He flipped the blanket over her legs as well.

"It's going to be a cold night, Victoria. The offshore gales and breezes will chill us if we're not careful. The cloudless sky won't give much relief either. I won't hurt you, in any way."

"I know that."

"I promise not to touch you either," Diego said seriously. "My word, as a de la Vega. I take my promises seriously."

"No kissing?"

"How could I keep my promise if there is too much temptation?" Diego asked, gently. "You are the love of my life, querida, and you are not to tempt me right now."

"You loved Zafina before me. You were going to marry her."

"Yes," Diego admitted softly. "But I didn't."

"You thought she was the love of your life back then."

"I grew up and realised what I wanted, who I needed."

"You need me?"

Diego sighed, and brushed a curl from her face. "More than anything, more than life, I need you."

She snuggled against him contentedly. "I like that, Diego. I need your friendship, your love." Diego gently draped an arm around her, to hold her near him.

He wondered if he was bending his newly made promise. She didn't care, and it felt right. He needed to keep himself friendly but not overly so. She felt warm and safe in his arms, and he could feel her heart beating, a little faster than normal, but it was a comfort.

"Do you think we need to stay awake, Diego?"

"In case of dangers?"

"Yes. Could there be bandits up here? Or bears or something?"

Diego wondered about that for a moment, and shook his head. "No, go to sleep. I'll watch for dangers."

"You need sleep as well. That gash on your arm is nasty too."

"Not too bad. The man was an expert with a pistol, and he just wanted to take me down a peg, that was all."

"He could have killed you," she whispered.

"He didn't, Victoria." He shifted down a little more, and she laid her head on his chest as a pillow.

She could hear the thudding of his heart, and realised it had sped up a little as she had shifted more on top of his body.

"Is there a shirt in that bag? I think our rescuers may be a little disgusted with my attire," he murmured into her hair, thinking that their situation would be shocking to anyone watching or discovering them. He didn't know how long they could control themselves, especially with him already half dressed. Perhaps it had been a bad move on his part.

"Maybe," she whispered. The humour in her voice made him smile. She relaxed against him, and he knew that she had fallen asleep.

"Good. I can change when I wake up then." He yawned, and relaxed gradually. He didn't think he would sleep – the throbbing in his ankle was irritating and painful. He slowly fell into a deep sleep, snuggled up against Victoria.

Zzz

Alejandro paced the alcalde's office with increasing frustration.

"Capitan Destara," he said, turning to the officer. "Diego went to school with you. You were friends. Doesn't that mean anything to you?"

"We've already done what we can, Don Alejandro. I was sent on a mission to eradicate the bank robbers of Monterey, and my responsibility is to return the survivors to that precinct to face court and execution or imprisonment. I just do not have the time to help with this matter."

Destara turned to the alcalde. "Ignacio, you do have the authority to deal with this matter. Take command."

"I do not have the man power or the finances to mount such a risky rescue operation, Capitan. Knowing Diego, he probably was killed in the first cave in. There have been subsequent ones since. It makes it difficult to manage a safe extraction. When the environment stops being so reactive, we can retrieve the bodies."

"They could still be alive in there," Alejandro said desperately.

Isabella appeared at his side.

"Senora, take Don Alejandro home. There is nothing anyone can do," the alcalde said softly. Isabella took Alejandro's arm, and Alejandro patted it thoughtfully, as she guided him out the door.

"Do you think Diego is dead, Isabella?"

"No, Diego is unpredicatable and clever. If anyone could survive that cave in, it would be him."

"Do you love him, senora?"

"Love Diego?"

"Yes," Alejandro said, watching her face avidly. "You have spent a lot of time with him. The children love him."

"I love Francisco, and I always will. I'm afraid that I can't change that."

"I know the feeling, senora. I am still in love with Elena. I feel that Diego is probably in love with Victoria, although I could be wrong. I think he is Zorro," he whispered.

She nodded. She knew he was Zorro, and had known for a long time.

"Love is painful, and I wish it was unnecessary or easy to give up…but it's not."

"Come," Alejandro said softly. "I will buy you a fine lunch, and this time it will be with my money."

She laughed, and shook her head gently. "How will I continue to be independent, if you are always trying to buy me things, Alejandro?"

"Let me, just today. If I do this for you, perhaps I will enjoy myself a little. Then I can think about how to help my son."

She sighed. "Very well, senor. But remember, just this once. I am as wealthy as you, and I need no charity."

"It's not charity, senora. It's friendship."

"Then I must do likewise tomorrow."

"A lady doesn't pay for a gentleman's lunch," he said sternly.

"And why not?"

"Because it isn't done."

"This is not Madrid, senor. I am not a debutante, I am a widow. Different rules apply, I believe."


	37. Facing the music

Alejandro found he enjoyed the young widow's company more than he expected. He had hired a nanny to watch over the children, positioning them in the de la Vega nursery where they seemed to do very nicely. It was nice to hear the laughter of children around the hacienda again, he thought.

Pilar had arranged a makeshift menu to account for the absence of Victoria and her amazing cooking. The lunch was appetising, but not on par with the normal fare. Alejandro had ordered a light wine to accompany the meal, and he toasted Isabella's fortitude and courage.

"I am not a brave woman, Alejandro."

"No? You seemed to do quite nicely yesterday," Alejandro said, watching her face. "You spoke up with the soldiers and the officers. A timid woman would not do that."

"They were obviously confused and working ineffectively. I had to say something…"

"Indeed," Alejandro said softly. "There are times when someone has to say something."

"That is not courage, Alejandro. That is common sense and human decency. There is nothing brave about that."

"Common sense and human decency are rare commodities in Los Angeles. It is brave to take a stand, when everyone else is backing away."

"I have never looked at it in that way before. I am only brave when a kind man is at my side, Alejandro. I am afraid I can never be any different," she murmured, sipping some wine slowly.

"I'm glad you see me as a protector, Senora. Whatever you need, I will see that you receive it."

She glanced into his eyes thoughtfully. "I need Francisco back…"

He glanced down. "Unfortunately…"

"It's not always wise to promise without condition."

"I suppose not. Common sense, once more."

"Where do you think Diego slept?"

Alejandro sighed, and stared at his wine. "On a cave floor somewhere."

"Do you think they are alright?"

"The initial cave in caused incredible damage, and blocked all of the known entrances. Then there was minor cave-ins afterwards," Alejandro said with a frown. "However, that particular cave system is extensive, and may have other systems connected to it. There may be other entrances elsewhere."

"They might still be alive," she murmured thoughtfully. "Realistically, could they still be alive?"

"There is every possibility…"

She rose from her seat, and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Excuse me, there is something I must do, Alejandro."

He watched as she crossed the road to the alcalde's office, before he leapt to his feet and followed her closely.

She knocked on the door of the office like she was a grand lady.

"Enter," Ignacio said.

She swung the door open, and stepped inside. Alejandro caught up with her, and stood by her side.

"Alcalde de Soto, I must have words with Capitan Destara. Immediately," she said firmly. Ignacio straightened up in his chair, and stared at her.

"I'm afraid, Senora, that the man is incredibly busy and has no time for a social call," Ignacio started. He glanced at the frown on Alejandro's face and glanced away quickly. "However I will check if he is available. Sergeant! See if the Capitan will receive Senora Azarola."

"Si, mi alcalde!"

"Would you take a seat, Senora?" She sat, but kept her eyes on the alcalde.

"What is this about?" Alejandro whispered in her ear.

"It's about standing firm, Alejandro. Francisco would have done it, but he isn't here. He'd like me to do it in his stead."

"He wouldn't wish trouble or danger to come to you, Senora."

The Capitan strode into the office, and glanced at the small lady with curiosity. He approached her and bowed over her hand, and assisted her to stand.

"If you'll excuse us, Alcalde, Alejandro," she began. "I feel the Capitan and I have something to discuss, without interruption."

Alejandro sat on the chair she had just left and glanced at the alcalde. Ignacio lifted an eyebrow with interest, but turned his attention to his paperwork almost immediately.

"You are welcome to remain, Alejandro, of course."

"Of course," Alejandro said softly.

Zzz

Diego and Victoria woke in bright sunshine, and in each other's arms. Diego stretched and looked about him careful not to disturb the half asleep lady lying so trustingly at his side. He shivered a little, and realised Victoria had taken most of the blanket from him in sleep.

"No Diego! Don't kill him!" Victoria murmured in her sleep. "Don't!"

He laid a firm hand on her shoulder, and she gradually woke up. "You didn't kill Destara, did you?"

"Why would I do that?"

"You were going to…"

"It was a nightmare, Victoria."

"No…the other day, the night you were drunk. You would have killed him. Something about Madrid."

Diego sighed, and glanced away.

"Really Victoria. I wouldn't have killed him."

"You were so drunk you didn't even know me. You called me a wench!"

"A wench! What on earth was I drinking?"

"I can look it up later. You would have killed him."

"I have never killed anyone on purpose, Victoria. Why would I kill Destara?"

"I was going to hurt me, I think."

"I would want to kill him for that. Perhaps…"

"Tell me about Destara, Diego. Why do you hate him so much?"

"Hate him?"

"I see the way you look at him, Diego. I see the hate in your eyes."

"Can we eat some bread and cheese? I'm hungry," Diego said softly.

"Talk first…"

Diego heaved himself onto his feet, and winced with a startled cry of pain as the ankle reacted to the movement. He sighed, and went to the bag.

"I thought you said there was a shirt in there," he said, after a quick search. Victoria gestured to the side with her head, and he found the shirt. He quickly put it on, and buttoned it up.

"Max Destara….My first year at University was when I met Francisco and Max, and we were firm friends from that moment since. Francisco was slightly older than us, and wiser beyond his youthful years. I trusted him above anyone else. Max, not so much. We had a lot of things in common, and we are from the same social group. Our fathers had been friends at University before us, the teachers commented on it quite often."

Victoria nodded.

"Max is more my age, and we loved to compete. We raced horses against each other, we played cards and gambled away our allowances, and we went to taverns together."

"Taverns and drinking?"

"The first time I drank copiously I was violently ill," Diego said with a sigh.

"That doesn't always stop people, particularly young caballeros."

"No, Max laughed at me, and encouraged me to try again. He could always drink me under the table."

Victoria nodded again.

"I liked talking to the barmaids at the taverns. They reminded me of you, back home in California. Soon I became aware of Destara's taste for young girls serving at the taverns. He would flirt with them, and seduce them – robbing them of their self-respect and sometimes their innocence. Once he had conquered them, he found another to despoil."

Diego moved around a little, trying to ease the pressure on his ankle.

"I respected him, and we were friends. That's how I saw it, anyway. Francisco cautioned me to watch and wait, and listen some more. Some stories are gossip after all. We kept going to taverns and drinking, but I knew enough to ease up on the alcohol. I react badly to it."

"I didn't know."

"Well, now you do," he said with a smile. "I took to a new barmaid. She had your hair, and your eyes. She looked a little like you. She was very young and completely innocent. I took it upon myself to keep her safe."

"Could you?"

"Destara….it's like a compulsion with him. A beautiful unpicked flower of a girl, and he needs to pluck her and crush her underfoot like a child's toy."

Diego stared into space. "I couldn't keep her safe. I challenged the man to a duel the morning after I found him with her. I almost killed him. I almost killed him with the sabre. I was suspended from University for three weeks, and if he had died I would have been in serious trouble indeed."

"You set out to kill him?"

"No…I wanted to hurt him. I didn't care if I killed him."

"Diego?"

"Yes."

"Did you think he was going to do that with me?"

Diego was silent.

"I wouldn't have let him."

"Sometimes the woman has no real choice in the matter, Victoria. Fear takes over, and …."

"It's over, Diego. It's all over."

"Francisco would counsel forgiveness, and friendship. Do you know how hard that is to keep doing?"

"It's over, Diego," she murmured, and stood to embrace him. She kissed him, drawing him towards her. "I'm sorry," she sighed, as they took a breath. "I'm truly sorry."


	38. The Ladies Stand Up

Capitan Destara led Isabella Azarola along the path outside the alcalde's office. He waited patiently for her to speak, as she seemed lost for words for a few moments.

"Capitan Destara," she began, her voice very soft and hesitant. She looked up and her face was stern. "Capitan Destara."

"Yes, Senora?"

"I don't wish to be irritating or annoying, but I feel I must speak up."

"Must you?" He said with interest. Her voice was gaining strength and determination flashed in her blue eyes.

He gestured to a seat in the shade, and she sat on it, a little tired.

"Yes, I must. Francisco would speak up."

"Francisco is no longer with us," he murmured, positioning himself near a post. "My deepest condolences…"

"You've already visited and said all that you needed to say."

"Hardly… he was a good friend. He never gave up on me. I have my faults and my failings, but I've tried to live up to Francisco's hope and faith in me. What would Francisco speak up about, Senora? What would he have to say?"

"You're laughing at me," she said with irritation. "I wish to be serious and talk sensibly to you."

"I am completely serious."

She stared at him hard and was silent for a few minutes, as if gauging the man's sincerity.

"You are a lecherous man, full of flirtations and wicked seductions," she murmured.

"That's what Diego would have you believe. A betrothal is inevitable of course…."

"No. We have no love for one another."

"Love is hardly a prerequisite for marriage, Senora."

"It is to me…. You know what I am going to say, of course."

"Of course," he said with a nod.

"Drawing it out is hardly the behaviour of a gentleman, senor Capitan."

"I am a leech and a seducer of innocents, apparently. Not a gentleman."

"Francisco would tell you to organise a search party for Diego and Victoria. Francisco would be out there searching right now, and he wouldn't stop until he brought home their bodies. He would be ashamed of you," she murmured. "Nevertheless he would have been ashamed of Diego's behaviour in the tavern the other night, as well."

"Yes, he would have broken up that fight, definitely."

"You would resent him for it?"

"He should have let us fight it out once and for all," Destara said with a sigh. "De la Vega and I may have come to some sort of understanding. Francisco was always telling us to forgive and forget, and to suppress our feelings of displeasure for each other. Nothing was ever resolved. We never came to a resolution on anything."

"That's all very well, Capitan. Diego is possibly still alive, and he needs rescuing."

"I doubt he needs rescuing. I am well aware of who Diego is, and what has been going on in this pueblo. It's a good thing my mission has nothing to do with the general goings on of this pueblo. Zorro would be a worthy challenge, but easily confounded. It always helps to know who the man behind the mask truly is."

"He needs rescuing, Destara."

"Zorro, no doubt, has the matter well in hand, Senora. I will consider your request, but really, my responsibilities leave no time for it."

"Francisco would be ashamed of you. He truly would be arguing with you about this reluctance to stand up for your friend."

"I am well aware of your displeasure, Senora Azarola," Capitan Destara said with a frown. "But I think this conversation is over."

Isabella sighed, and watched him march back to the office without a backward glance. Alejandro exited the office, and made his way over to her.

"What did you talk about?"

"Francisco would have wanted a search party… I just made a stand. Not that it made any difference to that stubborn man."

"I'll get a search party together. Diego has friends, and I have some money coming in. We'll find them, Isabella. They'll be alright."

Alejandro helped her to her feet, and supported her. "Let's get you out of this heat," he murmured. "You look ready to collapse."

"I'm fine, Alejandro. Perfectly fine."

Zzz

Diego gazed into the inky darkness of another cave, and wondered if it was easier to navigate than climbing further up the cliff. His ankle throbbed more and more, and it was unlikely to be strong enough to cope with further climbing. His decision was forced.

"Is there a lantern in that magic bag of yours?" He asked, as Victoria made her way over to him.

"No, I'm afraid not."

"Perhaps we could fashion some sort of torch."

"How? With what?"

"I don't know, Victoria," Diego said with a sigh.

She put an arm around him, trying to comfort him.

"Come over here and sit down. We can have some bread and cheese. It will do us both good if we have something in our stomachs."

He nodded thoughtfully.

"Drink some water as well. It might be stale, but it's still water."

"Victoria…"

"Yes?"

"Do you trust me?"

"With my life, Diego. Why?"

"I hardly trust myself, Victoria. I don't know where we are, and I don't know if we will get out of here."

"It doesn't matter. I love you, you love me. We are together. We are trying, and we will get somewhere. I truly believe we will get somewhere."

"If we can just get out of the caves, we could get a bearing on where we are. I could navigate by the stars…. I could get us home eventually."

"That's more like it, Diego. If we give up we are never going to get anywhere. We need to keep going."

"One step in front of the other," he murmured. "What would I do without you?"

"You'd still be a stubborn de la Vega, Diego. You'd still fight on."

"Probably," Diego said after a moment. "I'd fight without even having a purpose."

"Nonsense. Freedom from injustice and tyranny. Your purpose would be the People."

"Zorro was born to protect you and my father, the People were just another purpose tacked on. You are my purpose, Victoria. Your love for justice fosters mine, every single time you stand up for the People, you call forth the champion. Without you, Zorro would dissolve back into legend. The mask would be trampled, and the man behind it would falter."

"You are tired and emotional, you are not talking sense," Victoria said, with concern. "Eat some of the bread and cheese."

He took the offered food, and broke pieces off. He put a few in his mouth to please her, but he found the stale food pretty unappetising. The water was stale, but he swallowed some to please her. She did the same to please him, and they smiled at each other.

"I'll go first," Victoria said, standing up and glancing into the dark. She helped him to his feet, and guided him to the wall for support. "My balance is better at the moment, and I don't want to fall in any deep holes. I'll be careful. You have no idea about this cave. We are both wandering around in the dark," she murmured, seeing Diego frown. "If you were to stumble, you would fall, Diego. I won't have that."

"Of course, Victoria."

"What? Diego de la Vega is at a loss for words?"

"It makes sense for the moment. If you stumble, I may be able to catch you. As my ankle recovers I can lead again from the front."

"The ankle won't recover if you don't rest it, and we need to keep going. I saved some of the bread and cheese, and we can have some more later. Perhaps we can toast it over a fire, and it will be tastier that way."

Diego nodded, and shouldered the bag, even though Victoria frowned at him. "You will not make me completely useless, Victoria. I collected the rope again, and I will carry the bag."

"Oh, alright," she said with a sigh. "I don't want you overtaxing yourself. Your ankle…"

"My ankle is sprained, Victoria. I am not an invalid."

Zzz

Alejandro helped Isabella into the buggy to begin the journey back to the hacienda. She missed her children, and she was feeling discouraged that she had not gotten through to the stubborn officer. She seemed tired and he wanted to keep her safe, and encourage her to be happy and strong. He appreciated the growing fire in her spirit, even if she didn't see it yet herself. She was regaining some of the spirit that Francisco must have so admired in her, but the effort of fighting was a little too much for her pregnant body.

"You are welcome to rest at the hacienda for as long as you need to, Senora. The children are happy there."

"Thank you, Alejandro. You truly are a firm friend."

Alejandro sighed, as he gazed ahead. He was beginning to think he wanted to be more than a firm friend, but it was wishful thinking. Several of his friends had chosen much younger second wives, but he would not be so selfish. She obviously needed someone young like Diego, or even the Capitan.


	39. Hope Dashed?

Diego noticed the shivering and realised what it might mean, but he didn't mention it. Victoria was enthusiastically commenting on how well he was doing with his ankle, and he didn't want to let her down. Finally she thought he was worth something, and he wasn't going to lose that right now.

He paused to catch his breath, and try to quell the dizzy feeling in his head.

"Diego?" Her voice sounded like it came from far away, and he focused on it.

"Diego, are you alright?"

"Yes…I'm alright," he murmured, as her voice came back into its right volume. "My ankle…"

"We should rest," she said thoughtfully.

"How far have we gone?"

"It's hard to tell in this darkness."

"Is there any light from anywhere?"

"I know what I need to head for. I know what light means, Diego. I'm not stupid."

"I know, I know," he said, taking a deep breath. He let out the breath, and some of the dizziness cleared. Leaning against the wall, he slowly let himself slide down it. In this darkness, it was good to feel something behind him, to centre him.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to speak so sharply."

"I was condescending, patronising. It's completely my fault."

"Diego," she murmured, and her hand found his. "I wish I could see you."

"I can see you…" He murmured, reaching out to where he knew her face must be. "In my heart, and my soul. I close my eyes and I see you." He cupped his large hand around her cheek, and she placed a hand over it. The connection felt good.

"Your hand is very cold, Diego." There was alarm in her voice.

"Which one? Left or right side?"

"I hardly know…. Left hand," she murmured. "Why?"

"It doesn't matter," he said softly. He felt very tired and wondered if he had the strength to stand again.

"Diego?"

"You might have to keep going without me," he said. "I'll slow you down."

"Don't be silly, Diego. We'll get out together. We're helping each other. I'll wait for your ankle."

A shiver raced through him, and he shuddered. He dropped his hand, but she sought it out again.

"Diego? What's wrong with you?"

"Nothing's wrong with me," he lied. The throbbing in his arm reminded him of the scant regard he'd had for his gunshot nick. He should have been more attentive.

There was a silence as Victoria considered his answer. "You're lying…" She whispered. "How dare you?"

"What?"

"How dare you lie to me!"

"Victoria?"

"All these years of lying to me, and you are doing it again? I can forgive you, I can understand about Zorro. I love you, and you are lying to me?"

"What do you want me to say?"

"Tell me the truth," she demanded. "What is wrong with you?"

"My shoulder…"

"Your shoulder?" She reached for him in the dark, and found the buttons of the shirt. She unubuttoned the shirt and eased it off the shoulder.

His intake of breath as she went to touch it alarmed her even more. "I am certainly not leaving you."

"Victoria."

"It's inflamed. All the dust in the cave in, all the strain of the climb. This is my fault," she murmured.

"How is it your fault?"

"I should have looked at it when I wrapped the ankle. How could I have forgotten the shoulder?"

"It wasn't hurting…"

"Stop trying to be a hero, Diego. Of course it was hurting."

"No, it wasn't. All I could think of was getting out of the cave. It hurt later, but later was later. And the ankle was on fire after that climb. I was tired…"

"What a nuisance you are sometimes," she said with a sigh. "Really, Diego. You'll have fevers next."

Diego grinned a little. He was pretty sure the shivering already signified some sort of fever, but he wasn't going to give her that satisfaction. He was sure they were mild fevers and manageable for his body anyway, and now she would force him to rest, it would get better quickly. He was sure it would.

Zzz

Isabella sat near the fire and read quietly. Miguel was playing with Diego's old lead soldiers on the mat near her feet, and Raquel was investigating some wooden blocks.

"I could find some dolls somewhere. Elena had a few from her childhood, in case we ever had a daughter."

"She's happy, Alejandro."

"You could come out into the library, Isabella. The children are fine. Maria will watch them for you."

The children looked up at that comment, and Isabella could feel their eyes on her, waiting to hear what she would say.

"I want to be near the children, and they want to be near me, Alejandro. It is a mother's whim. Let it be," she said with a smile. "How is the search party coming along?"

"I already have the base group down at the cave, and I have sent messagers to the Indian tribe that used to live in that area. I thought perhaps they would know the cave system. Apparently they are afraid to venture inside. They seem to think evil spirits live there."

"Well, you did say the cave has always been unstable. Maybe that's why?"

Alejandro nodded. "Makes sense."

"You came to let me know you were leaving?"

"Yes," he said, a little startled. "How did you know?"

"Work clothes, Senor. It always gives gentlemen away. He'll be alright, Alejandro."

"I hope so, Isabella."

"Send me word as soon as you know anything, Alejandro. I want to be able to know what is going on."

He approached her, and bowed, taking her hand. His lips met the back of her hand, and she startled a little. She met his eyes with a look of curiosity, but he was gone before she could think of anything to say.

Her face flushed a little, and she pulled her hand towards her chest, where her heart was beating a little too fast for comfort. She wasn't sure what she felt about that. Diego had done that and it hadn't caused a reaction like that, and he was young and handsome. Not that Alejandro wasn't handsome….Oh, what did it mean?

"Mama, are you alright?"

"Yes, Raquel, I'm fine, sweetheart. What are you building?"

"A castle. To keep everyone safe, Mama."

"What a wonderful idea," Isabella said thoughtfully.

Zzz

Diego took advantage of the rest time he was offered and dozed off on Victoria's lap for a while. She stroked his hair, and realised he was a little too warm on his forehead. It explained some of the argumentative, moody behaviour. She had to play mother for a while, she realised with a tremor of fear. He could get worse, and fevers killed people just as often as guns and swords did out here in California. She couldn't lose him now, when she knew who she truly loved and needed.

She found the blanket in the bag by touch and feel, and spread it over him to help keep him comfortable, and ended up closing her eyes, and leaning against the wall. She slept for a while as well.

Victoria stirred when Diego started calling out in his sleep, and she settled him gently. Something about Max Destara again, no doubt. She turned and peered hard into the darkness before them, and wondered if there was a way out. Perhaps there was a side passage?

She felt a slight rumble, and she startled. Diego opened his eyes and helped himself sit more upright.

"What was that, Diego?"

"Not again," he murmured. He didn't have the energy to think, let alone run. "Another cave in?" Victoria sighed, and held him to her body firmly.

"We are together, Diego. That's all that matters." He wrapped her in his arms, and hoped that it was a distant cave in that was contained. If it spread towards them….he realised they would be dead within moments.


	40. Quick Thinking and decisions

Clouds of dust billowed around them, and Victoria was the first one to glance around at the destruction and chaos that presented itself. Once Diego followed her eyes, he sat up a little more.

"Look! Over there, Victoria," he said excitedly. "Light!"

"I could climb up there, Diego. I…I could…"

"I'll stay here. Go and fetch help."

"I can't just leave you," she protested. She glanced up at the sizeable hole in the roof, and back at him. They were both covered in dust, and she could see the exhaustion in his face. "I can't, Diego. What if you get feverish? Someone needs to take care of you."

"Fetch my father, Victoria. Fetch Hernandez. Get help," Diego insisted. "I will know that you're alright, and I will know that help is coming. The alcalde won't jump to any uncomfortable conclusions, and everything will be alright."

"Diego, I don't even have a horse. I don't even know where I am," Victoria said stubbornly. "I'm bandaging that shoulder properly, and making sure you're comfortable."

"Someone will help you, Victoria. If there is no people from the pueblo, there will be Indians in the hills. Call for help."

"The Indians sometimes don't come out."

She ripped a strip of cloth from her petticoat, and frowned at Diego. "I choose to help you, and I don't care if I have to ruin my clothes to do so."

"Not complaining, Victoria."

"You must be ill, Diego," she said with a small laugh. She bandaged it tightly and fastened it securely. She pulled the blanket over him carefully, and sighed. He grabbed both her hands and pulled her toward him. He gently kissed her mouth, and increased the intensity a little.

"We'll see each other again, Diego. I swear to you. I will bring help as soon as I can."

"I know," he sighed, releasing her hands. "You are strong and capable. You are an amazing woman, Victoria Escalante."

She smiled at him, and then turned to climb over the rocks that seemed to make a path up and out. Diego sighed. If his ankle wasn't throbbing so badly, he could follow her out. It just wasn't possible.

Zzz

Isabella Azarola was confused. She sighed, and left the chair. She paced the room for a moment, and then peered out the window. Elena de la Vega had done the same, she imagined. Both ladies had gazed out at the bleak landscape of the estate in the depths of winter. She wondered about the lady, knowing the face well from a portrait in the hall.

Elena de la Vega had a graceful countenance. A true beauty with striking eyes of blue, and the darkest most luxurious thick black hair. Her neck was graceful and attractive, and her hair had hung in ringlets around her face. The portrait seemed to portray a woman around her age, with Diego as a baby on her lap. All one could see of the baby was a sleeping face, and tiny hands, as he was wrapped in a lacy shawl.

Elena had been a celebrated beauty, a woman people still used as a standard to compare young ladies to even now in some quarters of Madrid. Isabella glanced at herself in a mirror and considered her own face.

Black shadows were under her eyes, and exhaustion was evident. Her skin had freckles and a dryness from the neglect of the months of grieving. Her face was thin. Elena's was more rounded. Elena's eyes had a spark of liveliness in their blue depths. Her eyes were blank and unemotional.

She sighed, and turned to watch her children again. They gave her joy. A hearty kick in her womb reminded her of the unborn child, she desperately hoped was a boy. Elena had never known the joy of more than one child, or the exhaustion. Elena de la Vega had never had to weep for the love of her life. Her life had been short, filled with love and excitement. She had been lucky to avoid grief and heart break.

She sighed. Why was she comparing herself to the lovely lady in the old portrait? What had put thoughts like that into her head? She needed space to think. She thought of her sister – perhaps she needed to go back there? Perhaps she should purchase a house in the city and leave this land of violence and mayhem. She could even go back home to Madrid.

She was reminded of all the dreams that Francisco had imagined. Of life away from the dangers of Europe, of life away from the smog of cities. Space for his children to flourish, and play, and grow. They weren't there to make money – that had already been made elsewhere. The estate was merely a toy in the hands of a rich man. Now her toy… Miguel's for when he was ready.

The hacienda had a perfectly good nursery. The hacienda was full of memories and pain, but also love. She needed to go home, and push her daydreams to the back of her mind. Diego would have been a doting husband, but love was something he could not give her. Alejandro would be a doting, gentle husband, but the beautiful portrait on the wall might still have his love. She wasn't sure if she loved a portrait on her own hacienda wall – the very fine one of Francisco they had commissioned for their wedding. What good was marriage without the sweetness of love to ease it? Marriage had problems of its own, without love, how could anyone bear it?

Zzz

Alejandro paused in his pacing at the cave entrance. They were shifting the rocks so slowly, they were never going to get through. Diego and his ingenuity flashed into his memory, and he stopped the workmen for a moment.

Archimedes? Was that who had invented the idea? No matter… the lever idea. It had saved the alcalde and his men, it could save Diego as well.

"Here let me show you something," he bellowed above the chatter. He found a sturdy fallen tree and positioned it as Diego had all that time before. A pivot point was what he needed. Several other men started to nod and murmur, and before long someone else had taken the task from him and was applying the pressure needed to operate the lever. Several rocks tumbled away, and that was the catalyst that started the real work progressing.

He stood back and watched the men working. Several teams decided to repeat the lever and it was working quicker than it had been. Rocks were tumbling out of where they had fallen, and it was only a matter of time before they could enter the cave and start searching properly.

Alejandro's thoughts drifted back to the scene in the hacienda's nursery. A very content lady rocking softly on the rocking chair, reading peacefully. A little boy at her feet with soldiers. It had brought back memories. Raquel was content to sit apart and build, which was unusually quiet for her. He frowned. Was the child ill or had she been terrified beyond her coping? He would have to be careful to watch over her properly.

He had felt the tremor of Isabella's fingers at his kiss, but had not stayed to truly ascertain her reaction. He felt as shy as a teenager at his first ball, and he really wished he didn't. It would make it less painful when she finally married someone else, as she would surely do eventually. It just wasn't safe for an unmarried woman to remain unprotected for long out in the wilds of California.

What he wouldn't do to have her in his arms, he thought despite himself. He shook his head to dispel the emotion, and tried to concentrate on the progress of the operation. His son's life was at stake. He needed a clear head.

Zzz

Victoria stumbled out into the sunlight with blinking eyes. She turned, and tried to look down into the cave, but the cave was much too dark to see anything. There was a scrawny tree growing nearby. She removed her treasured shawl and tied it securely to the trunk. She wasn't going to forget where to look for Diego. If she got lost and turned around, landmarks would help.

She sighed, and glanced around. Everything was flat and featureless as everything always was in and near Los Angeles. She started walking once she could see properly again, and after a few backward glances at the cave where Diego was resting, she quickened her walk.

"Help!" She shouted at the top of her lungs, cupping her hands to make the sound travel. "Someone help me!"

She hoped someone would hear her soon. She had left the supplies back with Diego. She didn't even have water to drink. It was getting quite warm in the winter sun.


	41. Rescued

Victoria shivered without her shawl. It had started to warm up, but now it was truly cold again. She sighed. She almost turned back to the cave. She was worried about Diego. He had lost a lot of his natural courage and tenacity, and that was a worry in itself. Where had the stubborn insistence of a hero disappeared to?

She rubbed her arms and kept walking. The wind had a chill to it, and she wished the sun would come out again.

"Help me!" She called out again, cupping her hands. "Someone, anyone help me!"

There was the sound of a horse. Surely not, Victoria thought. Zorro wasn't going to ride up to the rescue today, of all days. She stopped and listened. Definitely a horse.

She stood still and tried to work out where the sound was coming from. "Someone help me!" She called again, and this time the horse seemed to be nearing.

It was Felipe, and she almost wept with joy at seeing him. He raced his horse up to her, and dismounted. He stood almost as tall as her now, and examined her carefully for any injury.

"Diego….he's back there. Please, we need to help him. Please, Felipe…" She said, running out of breath as she hurried to talk. "He's hurt, and he might be ill."

Felipe nodded, and gestured for her to get on the horse. She did so, and pointed the way for the teenager. His face was stern and his eyes worried, but he seemed in control of himself and the horse, in a way that Diego would be very proud.

He reined in near the red shawl, and she slipped off the back of the horse quickly. Felipe quickly skittered down the rocks. His eyes carefully made out where Diego was, and noticing that Diego was sleeping, Felipe felt the need to shake him awake.

"Go away," Diego murmured, sleepily as he opened his eyes. "Oh, Felipe!"

Felipe helped him to his feet, and glanced up at the rocks ahead of them.

Diego followed his eyes and sighed. "I can't…"

Felipe shook his head, and got a better hold of him. Victoria came down and took Diego's other side.

"You can, Diego. We're here to help. Stop being stubborn and try," Victoria said crossly. "If it was me you'd already have me back at the hacienda by now."

He smiled wearily at that, and nodded. "I must admit that's true," he said. "But it's a little easier when I can carry you."

Felipe and Victoria found it easy enough to help Diego up the rocks, when he finally decided to participate. Resting on a rock at the top of the climb, Diego sighed with relief. He had been thoroughly sick of the way he had felt completely trapped.

Felipe found enough kindling to make a fire to warm them, and mounted up again. He turned the horse back the way he had obviously come, and galloped away.

"He's going to get my father. He knows exactly where he is," Diego said softly, at Victoria's raised eyebrow. "We'll be rescued in a few moments, or however long it takes."

Victoria sighed, and snuggled against him. "Do you know how bad it felt to leave you behind like that?"

"Victoria, if you didn't we would still be down there, with everyone no doubt looking in the wrong place for us."

"I'll get the blanket."

"Be careful," Diego cautioned her nervously.

She went down to the cave and returned without accident, so he breathed a sigh of relief when he saw her again.

She wrapped him in the blanket, and snuggled back under it with him. They watched the fire for a while, and Diego began to doze again. Victoria positioned his head on her lap again, and gently stroked his hair once again. It seemed to make him relax more and sleep deeply.

Zzz

Alejandro had entered the cave and had glanced around with anxious eyes. He didn't want to see his son dead, but it had always been a possibility. There were scuffed tracks in the dust, leading from a crushed table towards other passages. He wandered back out to the sunlight, wanting a lantern or a torch.

"Patron, Felipe is here. I can't make out the hand signs, but he's very excited about something," a workman said, catching Alejandro's arm.

Alejandro glanced up as Felipe raced to him. He was breathless with excitement, and when Alejandro calmed him down, Felipe was able to explain more clearly.

"Diego and Victoria are alive. They're up a little higher on the rise, not far from here," Alejandro translated. "We'll need the buggy or a cart." Alejandro hugged Felipe to him.

"Good job, Felipe. What a clever boy you are!" Felipe flushed with all the praise, and wanted to hide as soon as possible.

Zzz

Diego was still asleep on Victoria's lap when Alejandro raced towards them on Dulcinea. He dismounted, and rushed over to his son.

"How is he?" He whispered.

Diego stirred and roused himself so quickly, that Alejandro wasn't sure if he had just been resting his eyes or truly asleep.

"My ankle is in agony."

"And his shoulder is inflamed….Paonessa shot him in the arm, Don Alejandro," Victoria added carefully. "His forehead is a little too warm, senor."

"Victoria is just fussing," Diego said with irritation. Alejandro helped his son up and onto a rock, to sit up a little more.

Diego subjected himself to a father's worried examination. Alejandro felt for broken bones, and bruising, and finally lifted a hand to gauge for fever. It was a little too warm for his liking, but not a raging fever. An elevated temperature that needed watching, but nothing overly dramatic.

"You look a mess, Diego," Alejandro said sternly. "Where is your own shirt? Look at yourself."

Diego glanced down, and was startled that the suit of blue seemed grey under so much dust. He chuckled a little.

"It is hard to be presentable during an avalanche, Father."

Alejandro frowned at him a little, and Diego waited for more frustrated words. Their eyes met, and Diego sighed. His father's eyes were worried beyond words, and he didn't mean to be angry. So much worry and concern had spilled over into anger yet again.

"I'm sorry, Father."

"You didn't have to see to it personally."

"Didn't I?" Diego flared a little himself. "The alcalde and Destara did _such_ a wonderful job at rescuing me and Victoria. The ladies would have been killed, if I had done nothing."

Alejandro turned a little.

"You understand nothing at all," Diego said angrily. "I have to see to things personally, because if I didn't many people would be killed, injured, or impoverished beyond breaking point. I can't not help people – everyone is so blind to everyone else's troubles and pain, and so unwilling to help anyone."

"That's not true and you know that, Diego."

Felipe and Juan brought the cart along the track, and the men glanced at it, happy for the interruption. Diego let them help him into the cart, and he lay down with his foot elevated on Victoria's lap. She placed it there with a laugh, and remarked about how large his feet were.

Felipe sat near his head, and began to sign about all the things that had gone on in the pueblo in his absence.

"I've only been gone two days if that, Felipe." He chuckled, but continued to watch Felipe talk. His gaze grew thoughtful, and wandered over to his father with curiosity. His father was talking to Juan about something Diego couldn't hear, but he felt eyes watching him and he turned.

Alejandro watched Diego's face, and glanced at Felipe's intense signing. Something was bothering Diego, something to do with the news Felipe was telling him. He sighed. They were going to have words. That was good in a way. Diego had been a perfect son in many ways as far as behaviour went, but a little too much perfection was bad for fathers and sons. Sons argued with their fathers, and fathers with their sons. That was the way of the world.


	42. A New Day

Alejandro paused in the doorway of his son's room, and watched him sleep. Victoria had been there the whole time, and had been handy when Diego's raised temperature became a raging fever. Nursing his son had exhausted everyone, and at times during the previous night, Alejandro had been sure that his son would not survive to see the morning.

Victoria dozed in the seat near the bed, but he hadn't the heart to disturb her. Diego seemed peaceful and deep in a natural sleep, so different than the feverish deliriums that had plagued him. Only Victoria had been able to soothe him in the heights of the fever, and most of the servants had noted it. Gossip spread like wildfire over the pueblo, and perhaps to Diego's advantage. Perhaps grandchildren would be a greater possibility than he had been led to believe lately.

A woman cleared her throat nearby, and Alejandro turned.

"Senora Azarola," he said softly. He put a finger to his lips and closed the door quietly.

"Is he alright? I've heard rumours he was dead," Isabella said.

"No, not dead," Alejandro said thoughtfully. "Senora…"

"I need to talk to you, Alejandro," she murmured. He took her offered arm automatically, and she led him to the library.

He waited for her to sit, and then he sat to the side and waited.

"Alejandro…"

"Yes," he murmured, realising she used his first name without the title.

"I want to thank you for all your support."

Alejandro glanced away for a moment. She was saying just what she ought to say, but it hurt a little.

"My children were in the safest of hands over these last couple of days," she added. She glanced up at him, and then quickly at the floor. "You are a very calm, sure man, full of confidence…. I appreciate all your help and support…."

She was repeating herself now, Alejandro realised.

"It was a pleasure to be able to offer it, Senora."

She smiled. "I would appreciate it if you would call me Isabella, Alejandro."

"Isabella…" Alejandro glanced at her, and their eyes met. A pretty blush reddened her small face, and she looked away first. "It is a little informal…"

"We are friends, and we are to remain friends, Alejandro."

"Yes, I suppose so, Isabella."

"Diego calls me Isabella," she said thoughtfully. "If he does, why not you?"

"He is young enough to court you…" Alejandro stopped, and tried to think of something different to say.

She looked at him in surprise. "Diego wants Victoria. Everyone is talking about it, Alejandro. I am pleased for them. It was obvious he loved her."

She stared at him for a few moments, and then away. "Before I married Francisco I was courted by men older than you, Alejandro, and they were pleased to call me Isabella."

He smiled a little. "It's hard to imagine."

"My father appreciated men who had fortunes, and standing in the community. Some men even had standing in court. Francisco had a fortune, but as a young man, his reputation wasn't built yet. My father is a loving man, and saw our love for one another as well as the money."

"If I was…was to…"

"Alejandro?"

"If I was to offer my…"

"What are you trying to say, Alejandro?" She said gently.

He shook his head. He wasn't sure what he wanted to say. He'd barely slept for almost a week, due to the worry of Diego's health and safety. He felt a little light headed.

"Alejandro?"

"It's fine. I am an old man with scattered thoughts. It hardly matters…"

"I don't see you as an old man, Alejandro."

His eyes met hers again, and there was a glimmer of encouragement in their blue depths. He took a deep breath to steady himself.

"You are welcome to remain here as long as you wish, Isabella."

"That is hardly appropriate, Alejandro. Gossip is already flying around with Victoria staying here…"

He stood and stared out the window at the clouds. "Isabella…"

"Yes, Alejandro?"

"I would like to suggest something….It may shock you," Alejandro said slowly.

"I have been shocked a lot lately. I hardly think you are going to take a knife to my throat or threaten to kill me or my children… Please, continue Alejandro."

"I am an old man….well, much older than you are. I am old enough to be your father."

"Yes. I am Diego's age, so I can see that."

"Yes, well… You are more suited to Diego than me."

"No. I make Diego nervous, and in turn he makes me nervous. I am not suited to Diego."

"I see."

"Francisco was a calm, gentle man, but he was always in control of his destiny and plans. He was always calm…well, not always, but it did take a lot to make him lose his temper."

"I am not like that, Isabella. I am an angry man. I rail and rant and get nowhere with this government, this alcalde and his regime."

"Not near me you haven't. You have always been the perfect gentleman near me."

He glanced at her. He tried to remember Elena sitting there with such an expression of innate trust and belief in him on her face, but she had never been like that. Elena had been a woman of much more spirit, although she was able to hide it from the rest of the world with ease.

He thought about her statement. Elena would have him railing and ranting about all sorts of issues, and she had loved to debate them with him. Isabella would never dream of doing such a thing. She would be a balm for his loneliness, and he could be a defender for her and her children.

"I was wondering… would you allow me…"

"What, Alejandro?"

"Could I… may I…begin to court you?"

Isabella smiled a little, and blushed. "Was that so hard?"

Alejandro laughed. "You knew what was in my heart all this time, and you…"

"I waited… It's hardly my place to ask you, is it?"

He sighed. "And your answer?"

"Yes, I will allow you to court me. You can write to my father in Madrid as well. I can hardly be courted without his consent."

"Yes, yes of course."

Zzz

Diego stirred in his own bed, and gazed at Victoria resting in the chair through half closed eyelids. She looked so exhausted. She seemed to be the same clothes they had been in as hostages. The fabric was dusty and torn in places, but she had not changed her clothes.

It meant that he had been very ill indeed, he reasoned. He sighed a little, and Victoria opened her eyes immediately.

"Diego, are you in pain? Are you hot? Are you cold?"

"Hush, querida. No fussing," he murmured. His voice was a little weak for his liking, but it got a smile from the woman he loved, and that was worth everything in the world to him. "So we are alright?"

"Alright? You frightened me half to death last night!"

"I'm sorry," he said softly. "I should have paid more attention to the shoulder wound. It was inflamed, wasn't it?"

"You're lucky no one wanted to cut it off, Diego."

"Really?"

"Sepsis," Victoria said softly. "It was heading in that direction, Hernandez said, and if it went there, he would have had no choice but to cut it off. He had to warn your father."

"I know about sepsis," Diego murmured. "Cactus tea?" He said hopefully. He needed both of his arms. A one armed man with a mask would be easy to spot outside his mask, even if he could still fight for justice.

"We gave you gallons of it."

"Good."

Victoria was quiet for a moment, and Diego found himself wondering what his life would have been like with one arm. He dreaded to imagine.

"Where's my father?"

"He was here a moment ago."

"You were asleep when I woke up. My father could be anywhere, querida," he said gently. His eyes teased her a little. She smiled, and went to the bedside. He grasped her hand, and squeezed it weakly.

"I will be alright, querida. I am healthy and strong, and I have you." He raised her hand to his lips, trapped in her brown eyes for a moment. "From this moment on, I am just getting stronger."


	43. Alejandro's Talks

Alejandro smiled faintly as he folded the letter decisively. He knew the conventions better than his dear new friend. She had not needed a father's permission to marry, especially living outside his care, and thousands of miles away. She lacked confidence, and certainty. It did no harm to her to bow to her concerns, and it wouldn't hurt to have a good relationship with her father.

He called a servant and handed his letter to him. He didn't want to leave Diego while he was recovering to see to the message himself, but he trusted Juan and his men to run his errands for a few weeks.

Isabella had gone back to her own hacienda with her children. The hacienda was silent again. He sighed a little. He wouldn't have thought that another man's children would win his heart so fast, but of course they missed the confident strength of their father, a man obviously wise beyond his years.

He wasn't sure how he was going to broach the subject with Diego. A stepmother his own age may be a little disconcerting, but perhaps Diego was distracted with his own life at the moment. He had seen the delight in his son's eyes as Diego looked at his beloved when he had peeked in at his son, but Alejandro had left before making his presence known.

The doctor was due in an hour or so, and Alejandro would be proud to dispel last night's fears. The doctor himself had shaken his head, and declared Diego wouldn't last the night. Somehow the de la Vega arrogance had won through again. Perhaps that was how Zorro had survived for so long.

He wandered into the hall, and he walked slowly to Diego's room. He listened intently as he walked. He had picked up gentle sighs and whispered promises once already today, and it made him smile.

"Diego," he said, announcing himself this time.

"Don Alejandro," Victoria said, blushing a little. He wondered for a moment what he had interrupted. Diego was frowning slightly at something, and Victoria was flustered. "I….I need to check on the flan," she said in confusion.

"Impeccable timing, Father," Diego muttered.

"It was all sweetness and light not more than an hour ago, Diego. What happened?"

"Real life and its issues once again raise their horrible heads," Diego muttered. "Go away, Father."

Alejandro sat on the bed, and Diego rolled over to avoid talking to him.

Alejandro sat and stared at his son's back for a few moments.

"Well," he said.

Diego took a deep breath, held it and slowly let it out.

"I'm sorry…. What was that?" Both men said at the same time. Alejandro smiled, and Diego smirked a little at the wall he faced.

"You talk first," Diego murmured, deferring naturally to his father.

"I am looking forward to what you have to say for yourself, Diego, but very well…"

Alejandro sighed, and gazed at the floor.

"I'm sorry I didn't work it out the very first night you wore the mask. Close your mouth, young man, you gave me leave to talk first. I will say what I need to say without interruption." Alejandro gave his son a stern glance. Diego had rolled over to interject, and now frowning, he seemed to submit and sit in silence.

"It's all so obvious now that I know. All those disappearing acts… The deliberate slips… Those rapid declines into illness… The 'fall' from a horse? Just how far did you fall? Five feet or twenty?" Alejandro paused as he shifted into the vacated seat. "No Diego, don't interrupt…"

"The siege would have been a challenge." He watched his son frown and glance away, irritated by his imposed silence.

"Well?" Alejandro raised his eyebrows, and waited.

"I can speak? My turn now? The siege was incredibly frustrating…" He said shifting up to sit in the bed.

"I am sorry, Father. I never wanted this secret to come between us. I was a disappointment and an embarrassment to you. My adolescence promised much, my adult years delivered little."

"Not entirely. Your newspaper is an amazing way to give everyone insights into the world around them, dons as well as peons. Your mother would have been incredibly proud of that."

Diego gazed at his father for a moment.

"I am incredibly proud of that newspaper, and the clever way my son outwits the buffoons in this pueblo and the surrounding territory. Now I am proud of my son's vaquero skills… Jack was the best horseman in the territory. People still wonder what happened to him."

Diego smiled. "That was a foolish couple of weeks. I'm sorry for the worry I caused," he murmured.

"I'm sorry for providing the pressure that led to such a move. You were hardly in a fit state of mind to know what you were doing. It was a good thing you were Zorro. Such a move would have killed a frail scholar such as Diego."

"My French came in handy, and so did my boxing lessons in Madrid. I knew a few tricks that helped best my foes in the vaquero community. I was a force to be reckoned with."

"So was I, in the army." Alejandro chuckled. "You did enjoy it, didn't you? You even tricked me with your grime and grottiness."

Diego smiled a little. "It was a challenge. I found I was a little too polished – the lack of baths, fine clothes, and books was torture."

"Diego de la Vega, you are a mystery to me."

"And to myself, as well, I'm afraid."

"Well… what was that girl worried about?"

"Victoria?"

"Yes."

"She thinks I am too well born for her. Her position is too low for me," Diego said with a sigh.

"I'll talk to her. I'll set her straight Diego."

"Father," Diego said, reaching out with a hand to touch his father. Alejandro rose from the chair, and stopped. "Felipe told me about Isabella….is there something I should know?"

"Let's not overcomplicate matters while you are recovering Diego. I don't want you to have a relapse. We almost lost you, Diego. I don't want a night like that again. My heart was in turmoil."

"I'm sorry," Diego murmured with a yawn. "I will have to ask again later."

"I know. Have a rest, sleep for now. You're still exhausted."

Alejandro paused in the doorway just long enough to watch his son nod, and yawn, and then slowly settle back down into the bed. He rolled onto his side, as he had always done since childhood, and in a few moments, Alejandro knew his son was asleep. He smiled, and moved resolutely towards the kitchen.

What problems might a flan have in its construction? He wondered as he paused in the doorway, and Victoria almost bumped into him as she dashed through.

"Victoria," he said, grabbing her arm gently. "Please. We need to talk."

She nodded slowly. He gazed at her. She was red in the face – possibly from the ovens in the kitchen, possibly from other reasons. He stared hard at her cheeks, wondering if tear lines would be visible. He couldn't see her eyes, she had them cast downwards.

"Have you been crying?"

She sniffed a little, and backed away slightly.

"Why are you being cruel to Diego? Is it because he lied for such a long time? Do you hate him?"

"Hate him?"

"You hurt him dreadfully, Victoria. I can honestly say I can understand your motives, but overall I think it's a little harsh to refuse him out-right without a chance when he obsesses about you."

"I am wrong for him, Don Alejandro," she whispered. "Can't you see that?"

"All I see is two people in love, Victoria, who have been in love for years. I have always thought of you as one of the family, my dear. I would be delighted to welcome you officially into the family."

"All Diego's friends…the other caballeros…"

"Diego doesn't have many caballero friends, Victoria, or have you not noticed? He spends all his time in the tavern, talking to you and the sergeant. Sometimes it's varied with visits to the mission, or the local Indian tribes… Diego has no interest in social norms."

"I don't want to be an embarrassment or a disappointment to him. He does so much to help the pueblo. Zorro is the defender of the territory."

"You wanted him until you knew for sure he was Diego. You fell out of love with him?"

"Never…. I love him so much…. I always will…. But marriage…. Me, a Donna? How could I? I don't know the first thing…"

"Nothing to lose, everything to gain. Diego is a good teacher, you have always been a determined young lady. You can run a tavern, you can run a household."

She smiled, and looked towards Diego's room.

"He's sleeping. Perhaps you should rest as well. We all know you didn't get any last night. Lack of sleep makes everyone emotional, Victoria. Revisit the idea when you're well rested."

"Thank you, Don Alejandro."


	44. Stubborn Diego

The sun was shining when Diego decided to grab his cane and greet the day properly on the patio. He struggled to walk, with his sore ankle aching the whole time, and at last collapsed into a sturdy cane chair.

Felipe had followed him out, and lifted an eyebrow at his father's stubbornness. Diego smiled a little, and shrugged.

"There comes a time, Felipe, when bed seems a cage…I needed some air before I went mad."

Felipe smiled a little, and gestured.

"Cactus tea? Yes, sounds like a wonderful idea. The pain is a little distracting this morning."

"Diego de la Vega, what on earth are you doing out here?"

"Victoria, you do look lovely this morning," Diego said gently. Victoria moved over to him, frowning slightly.

"Hernandez said to stay off the ankle for the rest of the week, Diego."

"Did he? I must have been sleeping at the time, I don't remember being informed."

"Diego… What will I do with you?"

Diego reached for her, and she grasped his hand. "I'm not entirely sure, Victoria."

"Diego!" The surprise in the man's voice distracted the pair and they glanced up at the newcomer.

"Destara. What brings you here?"

"I was going to talk with your father about the bank bandits."

"What ended up being the result of our abduction?"

"Well. Stefano Azarola shot and killed Paonessa. The teenager received the substantial reward."

"Killing a man will haunt him for the rest of his life. It shouldn't have come to that."

"Sometimes it does, Diego. We live in dangerous times. From what the boy said, it was either you or him. Any other man would be glad to see a murderer dead."

"I value human life… I find it hard to ignore the fact he was a human being."

"From what I've been hearing I would have thought you'd be in bed, Diego."

"That is exactly where he is returning, Capitan," Victoria said crossly. "I'll just inform Don Alejandro you are here."

The men watched her enter the hacienda, and then Destara sat on a nearby chair.

Diego watched him carefully.

"I am glad you're alive," Destara said softly. "I did have my doubts after the cave in."

"From what I heard, you were very unapproachable when asked to help."

"Not my area. I'm not to tread on toes. The alcalde is in charge of general administration and orders to the garrison.""

"Yes."

"The rumours…. Are they true? Are you to marry Victoria Escalante? Have you fallen in love with your nurse?"

"Officially?"

"Yes… I think I realise that some emotion on your part was assumed, especially after that tavern fight…. Or do you protect every bar maid in the territory?"

Diego sighed. "I will defend a lady in trouble…"

"They are not ladies, Diego. Victoria is an exception, I will give you that. The others were not…"

"They were innocent girls, barely old enough to reach the bar taps. You knew that, and you exploited them. You robbed them of something precious, and someone had to set you right."

"I was a foolish young man. I am ashamed of my youth. However, those girls were prey as soon as they entered their profession."

"No excuses, Destara."

"No – no excuses…" Destara said. "I was wrong. Azarola would have forgiven me…will you?"

"Forgive you? You tried the same with Victoria. You haven't learnt anything," Diego said crossly. He shifted his ankle a little.

"I understand, Diego. I have a weakness… I struggle with it and I am weaker than most."

"Yes, you are. My ankle is very painful, Destara. Forgive me for my abruptness," Diego said slowly. "Really it is not the best time to talk to me. Another day I may be more understanding."

"Do you need a hand getting back to bed?"

"I rather not, Destara," Diego said, a trace of stubbornness still in his voice.

Alejandro came to the side door, and glanced at the seated men. Destara saw him and stood.

"If you'd like to come inside, we can talk, Capitan Destara." Alejandro glanced at Diego with a frown, and ushered the soldier inside.

Felipe waited for the older man to go back inside with his guest, and went out to Diego. Felipe shook his head a little at the grimace on his father's face, and hurried to elevate Diego's injured ankle. Then he passed him the bowl of cactus tea.

"Such a disgusting mixture," Diego muttered, as he screwed up his face to take a sip. The mixture was surprisingly sweet. He gazed at Felipe with curiosity.

Felipe signed.

"Honey?" Diego said with a smile. "Why honey?"

Victoria came outside into the sunshine again.

"Because, Diego de la Vega," she began. "You wouldn't let us feed you any cactus tea in the heights of that fever the other night. Felipe was insistent that it would help. We had to get you to drink it. Felipe thought of the honey."

Diego gazed at Felipe with pride. "Felipe, I owe you my life, once again. Thank you."

"Felipe seems to think it works a lot better with the honey."

"I would love to study the effects properly. Maybe it is a breakthrough or something."

"That is for another day, Senor. Today is for reading and talking, in bed. You came horribly close to death the other day. I don't want you to risk your health so soon."

Diego reached for her hand, and raised it to his lips tenderly. She sighed a little.

"If you are trying to get around me with kisses, let me assure you Diego, I am very determined to see you well."

"I think a spring wedding would be nice, Victoria."

"Do you? So far, only Zorro has asked me – so someone is being presumptuous."

Diego smiled a little. "No objections to my courtship of you?"

"Why, what a surprise, Diego de la Vega!"

"Let's not get silly about this, Victoria."

"Silly? I was not riding around dressed in black, masked and waving a sword around. I was not pretending to be two people and tricking the ones that loved him the most. Really… I think I deserve a turn."

"At waving a sword around? I don't think that would be safe at all," Diego said softly, with a twinkle in his eyes.

"I shall have to ask my brothers for permission…" She said thoughtfully, ignoring his teasing for the moment.

Diego lifted an eyebrow, and she smiled. "I suppose they will forbid me to have anything to do with you."

"They will be delighted, as I am sure you know. They have always seen you as a brother."

"Then you are delighting in teasing me," Diego said with an exaggerated frown.

"You must have teased me in the past. Pretending to be curious about Zorro, just to discover what I truly felt. That was cruel on some levels."

"I never sought to be cruel."

She smiled a little awkwardly. "You stood by and watched me being courted by so many suitors. I almost married someone."

"I was going to say something. You wouldn't let me…. By the time you were ready to talk, I was being a coward again."

"You admit cowardice stopped you? The bravest man in the pueblo, in the territory, and still a coward. You are a mystery, Diego."

"Come and sit with me," Diego said softly. "Felipe can fetch some books, and we can read out here."

"A compromise?"

"I love compromises," Diego admitted. "They make the world go so much smoother."

She smiled and nodded. "You'll need a blanket, and a pillow."

"Of course," he murmured.


	45. Courting Couples

Alejandro rode out alone to the Azarola estate. Warm spring sun glowed around him, flowers bloomed all around the place, and the world was at peace. He smiled, it was only a few hours after dawn so it was highly likely that something would erupt somewhere.

Diego had recovered fully from his injuries, much to his father's unspoken relief. It was harder than ever to get through to his son however. The secret, now uncovered, had yet to be discussed openly, and if they continued to avoid each other would never be discussed at all. Alejandro was well aware that they had barely skimmed the surface of the issue in the vague conversations they had already had.

Diego was actively courting Victoria at the moment, and didn't have the time he had before. Perhaps that was all it was. Perhaps Alejandro was reading too much into it. Diego was lucky that Capitan Destara decided to stay a little longer in the pueblo, almost as if he was covering for Zorro's conspicuous absence. A temporary transfer had been set up for the soldier. He seemed to be actively courting Patrice and her father, in a sincere and thoughtful manner.

Alejandro realised that Zorro was gaining his strength back, and would soon be on patrol again, even with the distraction of courtship to soothe rattled nerves. He wanted to talk to Diego before he started again.

He reined in outside the Azarolas yard, handing the reins to a stable man. He made his way to the door, straightening his clothes as he went. He tucked his hair neatly back, and knocked on the door.

A young woman opened the door. Dressed in a clean, pressed dress and starched apron, the girl was obviously a servant. She led Alejandro into the cooler main room, where Isabella was waiting for him.

She rose and went to his side, holding out her hands to be kissed, gently on the back of each hand.

"I do look forward to your visits, Alejandro," she murmured.

"But?"

"I miss Francisco…it's like a hole in my heart…"

"Believe me, I know the feeling, my dear. Elena was my life, and she left a hole as well. We know some of what the other are feeling. It gets easier, believe me…"

"It never goes away?"

"No, never. Children take some of the emphasis away – the need to protect and nurture them eases the reality of it. But when the children are grown…"

"You feel it worse than I, don't you?"

"I am lonelier, perhaps. Diego is distracted by life and living. He's doing what I have always asked him to do. I just didn't think I would feel so alone."

"Sit down, and Keira can get us some lemonade. She makes it herself, you know."

"I am an old man, Isabella. It is a little strange for you…this courtship of ours," Alejandro said nervously.

"Nonsense Alejandro. I was courted by a man twenty years older than you, before Francisco came into my life. My father was seriously considering him."

"You would have married the man?"

"He was wealthy and gentle. He would have treated me well. Perhaps he would have died a little sooner than most. I would have been left a very wealthy widow….It sounds so mercenary, oh dear."

"A lady must be secure, especially in these hard times, Isabella."

"I didn't expect to outlive Francisco. I made the mistake of loving him too much, of not considering the risks of the territory. I should have counted each day as a blessing. I should not have been so bad tempered and cruel. I should have treated him so much better, Alejandro."

"I have never seen any temper from you, Isabella. The man loved you sincerely and well, everyone could see that. He had no complaints, his eyes lit up when he saw you from across the room. You were extremely well matched, Senora."

"I never met Elena. She was beautiful, I know that much. She had delightful blue eyes in the portrait, and the most beautiful smile I have ever seen."

"Elena was a beautiful woman. Full of love, full of patience, but also full of fire. Her rage would flare up in a moment, and ebb just as quickly. She poured her whole heart into her friends and family. She doted on Diego, and she adored me. I always felt loved with her in the room."

"Will we ever stop loving them, Alejandro?"

He paused, hesitated. He stared out the windows at the clouds, turning his face towards the little hill where Elena was buried. He knew that a part of his heart would always hold Elena as a treasure, but that was alright. Something was growing in his heart, something that was warming to Isabella. She was sweet, gentle and calm. Something different from Elena, but beautiful just the same.

"I don't think we will ever stop, Isabella. But we can shelter in each other's understanding and grow to love each other."

She smiled a little. "Some people would never understand," she whispered. "But you understand. I know you do. I may not have Elena's confidence and courage, but I care about you. That is something important, I think."

"I care for you as well, Isabella. I may not be as calm as Francisco, I may rant and rave and complain, but I will always try to do so away from you. I love each of your children as my own, and they will be treated as my own. Perhaps one day we may have a child of our own together, but that is for the future."

"Yes. I love that about you, Alejandro. Strong determination to do the right thing, that's what Francisco had. My children deserve someone like you to protect and nurture them to be the people their father would have been proud of. I have agreed to marry you, and I still am sure it is the best thing for me and my family," she murmured. "Are you afraid that I have changed my mind?"

He smiled a little. "Perhaps. I feel very old sometimes, and you are so young."

"Nonsense. You are hardly in your dotage, Alejandro."

Zzz

Diego had taken Victoria on a picnic.

They were quite alone, and it was amazing just to stare into each other's eyes.

"I feel a little concerned, Diego," Victoria said, breaking eye contact for a moment. "The last picnic we went on was frankly a disaster."

"I will not allow any flower gathering, so you are quite safe with me," Diego murmured.

"Oh, but I would love some of these spring flowers," Victoria said with dismay.

"Well then I will accompany you," Diego assured her gently.

"Zorro would make short work of any bandits," she said, staring at the rapier he sometimes wore at his side - only it wasn't truly decorative as most of the swords in the caballero society. "How did I not see you as Zorro? It is so obvious."

"I was intent on hiding from everyone. I am a good actor, my love."

"Clearly."

"Did I tell you the first time I knew I would marry you?"

"I assume it was when you returned from Spain, and kissed my hand. I was breathless."

Diego smiled and shook his head slowly. "It was in that little school house when you were 8 and I was 12. Father was just about to pull me out to be tutored at home to further my education. You were being bullied, but you stood your ground and faced them. I helped a little of course. A handy foot out at the right time, several tripped… I was so amazed that someone so small and pretty could be so angry and so right. I would have beaten them away from you if you needed it, but you didn't. Sheer force of will won the day, and I was so proud of you. That's the day I stopped thinking of you as Ramon's and Francisco's little sister, and started thinking of you as a person of substance."

"Hardly romantic, but very interesting."

"My return from Spain…I never had seen someone so beautiful in my life, as when I met you again."

"You exaggerate, Senor."

"No, not one of those pretty senoritas in Spain came close to you. Some had oil painting looks, but no spirit. Some had spirit but no beauty."

"Zafina?"

Diego sighed. "Zafina?"

"Yes, you were set to marry her. You loved Zafina."

"I thought I loved Zafina. I didn't."

"You say that, but what if you think you love me, but you don't?"

"Victoria, I have divided myself in half to make sure you were safe. Surely that means something to you."

"Yes. I'm glad that your father talked some sense into me when I thought to run from this. I hardly think I can live without you."

Diego smiled a little and reached for her.

She backed away a little, and watched him frown for a moment and then relax.

"I loved you for a long time as well, Diego. I didn't realise it properly at the time, but I do now. All those times I tried to get in on all the games, I was trying to get your attention."

Diego laughed softly. "We were playing pirates and swinging on ropes…seriously, Victoria? I do remember, but we spent a lot of time trying to dissuade you. Hardly safe or appropriate for a little girl."

"I wasn't so little. You assume so, because we are four years apart. You did end up rescuing me sometimes."

"You got yourself stuck in trees, and someone had to."

He reached for her again, and she relaxed a little. She popped a strawberry into his mouth as he tried to kiss her, and he smiled. He responded with another strawberry as she reached for him.

He succeeded in gaining his kiss, and eased back with a smile. "We taste like strawberries. Let's do that more often…" He reached for her and they kissed passionately. He drew her firmly into his arms, and held her close.


	46. Doubtful Diego

Alejandro heard laughter in the library and he smiled as he entered the hacienda. He tried to be as quiet as possible. It had been a long time since he had heard Diego's genuine laugh.

"Not again, Victoria. That is hardly fair!" He said after a moment. "How many times is that now?"

"Three, not that I'm counting…" There was a soft silence, and Alejandro peeked around the corner at them.

He really should reprimand his son, but he seemed so content, so at ease. That kiss was surely a little out of line. They were not married yet. They slid a little closer, and he had to make some sort of diversion.

"Ahem," he said softly. Diego's sharp ears picked up the sound, and he startled back into his chair, as if trying to pretend there had been no indiscretion. Alejandro bit back a smile, watching as Victoria flushed, trying to smooth a crumpled skirt.

"Teaching Victoria how to play chess a little better, are we, Diego?"

"Ah, yes, Father. She has just beaten me three times. I really can't understand it."

Alejandro nodded thoughtfully. He could understand it perfectly, but that was his son's problem, not his.

"I am announcing my engagement in a week's time, Diego."

The statement made Diego glance at his father thoughtfully. Victoria rose and went to the door that led to the rose garden.

"I'm going to pick a bunch of flowers," she said softly. She knew that the father and son needed their space. She had no idea what would help them, but they seemed so stiff around each other lately.

The men rose to their feet, and watched Victoria leave, closing the door behind her softly.

"She'll come back smelling like a rose," Diego said softly.

"Do you have concerns with my impending marriage?"

"Impending marriage? I thought you were announcing an engagement?"

"Diego. That unborn child of hers needs a father. Her confinement will start soon. What are your concerns?"

Diego shrugged a little. "She is very young, Father. Isabella is a very needy lady."

"I am well aware of that, Diego."

"Not like mother was. Completely different. Will you be happy with her? You'll have a house full of children, and well, you aren't as young as you were," Diego said softly. "There is a lot to consider, and you seem to be rushing into this."

Alejandro breathed deeply, and sighed. He nodded. "They are valid concerns, my son. I am not angry that you have voiced them, but I have already thought of those issues very carefully. I will hire extra servants – our finances are recovering steadily from Resendo's thievery."

"Well then, that's dealt with…"

"Is it, Diego?"

"What do you mean?"

"Are you going to leave the room as you usually do? Do I get to talk to you properly now, or are you running like a cowardly fox?"

Diego heard the firmness in his father's voice increase, and felt irritation build in his own body.

"What is it? I can't help that you know….I never wanted you to know…"

"Really, Diego?"

Diego sighed, and frowned. "No, I would have told you, right at the beginning, but the Alcalde reacted so strongly, and I felt I was endangering you too much if I spoke."

"That dream I had when I was shot….that was no dream, was it, Diego?"

"I told you everything, absolutely everything. I thought I was going to lose you, and that I should have told you…I was so thankful that you dismissed it so easily."

"I should have watched you more closely. You are a strong, and determined man. You don't always hide very well. It's all reputation, isn't it?"

"If you want me to stop, I won't listen to any debate on that subject. There is no other plan of action, Father. Zorro is still needed, he will not back down until there is peace in California."

"I understand," Alejandro said. He felt like he was facing Zorro himself, and it chilled him to hear his son talking like that. "And what of marriage? The pueblo almost expects it now."

"Not their business, Father."

"No…You want to marry, don't you? Victoria wants to marry you?"

"You know we do….It's just not possible," Diego said.

"This is new, Diego. When did you decide that?"

"Zorro's life is just too dangerous. Victoria could be at risk."

"She is already, Diego. As her husband you can protect her. As a dona she would have certain privileges and rights that she doesn't have now. She wants children, Diego. If you leave it too long, she will not have them."

Diego sighed. "I don't know, Father."

"You need to stop courting her if you are not considering marriage. It's hardly fair to the lady."

"I can't not see her, Father. I love her so much. I can't stop seeing her…."

"Marry her then. Quickly. Have my grandchildren…"

"Then we will need two haciendas. Children will overrun the space."

"Will you play chess with me? You may have better luck…"

Victoria reentered the hacienda with a basket of red roses, and a smile on her face. The two men were much more relaxed, and deeply involved in a game of chess. For the first time in a long time, she felt completely ignored by Diego, and she left the room with a chuckle.

Zzz

Diego lay on his own bed for siesta. He had taken to resting properly since all of his injuries had weakened him. It built his strength, and settled his mind.

People were beginning to say that Zorro had left Los Angeles, due to a broken heart. The whole pueblo assumed that an engagement was going to be announced very soon between Diego and Victoria. He smiled a little. It could be so simple to abandon his life as Zorro and concentrate on the ranch and a new bride. It wasn't going to be so simple, it never was.

The alcalde was becoming a little too arrogant in the absence of Zorro. Destara had kept him in check a little, but the man getting distracted with his own courtship of Patrice.

Diego shook his head thoughtfully. He would never have imagined Patrice becoming involved with Destara. Diego tried to remember what the man was really like. He had been angry with Max Destara for many years. Surely he had matured? Surely he was a caballero of note? Patrice was watched over by a few caballero friends of her father that were still in their right minds. One of them would have voiced concerns if she was stumbling into danger.

He would have to stand up and voice his own concerns. He was escorting Victoria back home for the evening shift of the tavern, and he could speak to the Capitan then. Hopefully they wouldn't come to blows.

Zzz

Victoria sat in the spare room that was gradually becoming her space. She put down the novel she was trying to read, and sighed. Diego was becoming a little more distant than he had been. She loved to be in his arms, his kiss was like wine – it made her head spin and her heart pound. Lately he had a faraway look in his eyes, and she knew he was thinking about Zorro.

She tried to think of other things. The chess game had been fun. He was too busy staring at her to concentrate, but she was determined to beat him, so she concentrated hard. Three times in a row she beat him. He finished the tournament with kisses, to hide his hurt pride. She was a novice, and he had played to win for years. She would have to dress a little more modestly, she supposed, to give him a chance next time. A shawl across her shoulders, something like that would do.

She hoped he was not going to be stupid and stop courting her. It had been fun, and she loved him dearly. They needed each other so badly, it hurt when she wasn't in the same room as him. They needed to be married – as soon as possible.


	47. Hurting Hearts

Diego escorted Victoria home in the buggy and greeted everyone that waved to them along the way. He shifted a little, realising that most of the people they meet were judging the closeness of their relationship by the closeness of their bodies.

"Diego," Victoria murmured, joining her arm with his. "I was wondering….Your father is announcing his engagement next week, so he says. You did ask me to marry you, didn't you?"

"Yes…" Diego murmured, staring at the road in front of him. "Yes, I did ask you to marry me. Twice now."

"Yes." She struggled to know what to say next. "You said a spring wedding would be nice."

"Did I? Oh," Diego said.

"Is that all you can say, Diego?" Victoria said, crossly. "I know what this is. Zorro is returning, and Diego is backing off again. How long will our engagement be? Until there is peace in California?"

He sighed, and turned to her. "Victoria."

"Don't 'Victoria' me, Senor de la Vega. I have wept over you enough, I have trusted you to be there for me. You have been. Now I need you, really need you, and you are turning your back?"

Diego was speechless.

"Stop the buggy. I am walking home."

"Victoria, its several miles to walk. It's hot. Let's not be stupid…"

"Now you're calling me stupid?"

Diego sighed.

"Talk to me, tell me you love me. Tell me we can get married tomorrow, or next week…."

"Victoria, we need to be sensible," Diego murmured.

"Stop the buggy, or I am jumping," Victoria threatened. Diego reigned in the horse, knowing full well she was capable of carrying out the threat.

"What are you doing, Victoria? We could still court in secret…"

"How dare you? You really are a coward, aren't you? Just not in the way I thought," Victoria said with spirit.

Diego tossed her a water skin, and turned the buggy around. "Fine, then, Victoria. Have it your way," Diego said crossly. "I'm going back to the hacienda."

Diego flicked the reins, and made the horse canter, leaving Victoria covered in dust, and ranting at him under her breath. She loved him so much, but she hated him at times.

Zzz

Alejandro glanced up as the front door rocked on its hinges as Diego slammed it shut.

"Diego?"

"Not now, Father. Leave me alone," Diego growled, as he stormed off to his room.

"Let me know if Jack is going back to work," Alejandro said flippantly. "I'd like to hire him myself."

Diego's door slammed, and Alejandro smiled a little. Diego hadn't been gone long enough to have reached the tavern and returned. Something had happened to make him mad, and likely doors were slamming in the tavern as well.

Zzz

Diego lay on the bed, and doodled with his pencil absentmindedly. Somehow the drawing became a recognisable portrait of Victoria in a happy frame of mind. He screwed it up with frustration, and then hurried to unscrew it. He didn't want to be forced to decide to forego an early marriage, but circumstances beginning what they were…

His father sent Felipe in to call him for dinner, but he shook his head at his son, and rolled over to look at the wall. He wasn't in the least hungry, and he didn't want company.

Felipe frowned at what he could only understand was a tantrum, and left Diego to his misery. Surely he deserved it anyway.

Zzz

Diego paced his room, writing poetry about tragic events, and storm clouds. He scrunched all of them up and then smoothed them out and shredded them into little tiny pieces, letting them fall where they might on the floor.

Going at last to bed, because he should, not because he was tired, he tossed and turned for hours. He was wrong, but he was also right. Wrong deeds for the right motives. If Victoria was a logical person she would understand that. She would continue to wait…if she really loved him. Of course she loved him…

Zzz

Felipe brought Diego in his bread rolls and coffee as usual for breakfast, but Diego decided to ignore his son again and the food. Felipe frowned a little more, and then left the food on the set of drawers against the wall.

Felipe went to Alejandro.

_He's not eating_, he signed. _Is he ill?_

"No, Felipe, he's not ill…at least not physically. Heartsick perhaps, but that's his own fault."

_What do we do?_ Felipe signed.

"Leave him alone. He'll snap out of it eventually. He's just being stubborn. He'll eat when he's hungry, Felipe," Alejandro said encouragingly. "How would you like a fencing lesson, young man? That will keep your mind off that overgrown child."

Felipe nodded enthusiastically, and Alejandro grinned at him. He was a de la Vega in spirit, and a bond had formed over the past year. Alejandro secretly delighted in Diego's ability to teach, and enjoyed fencing with Felipe. Felipe had the makings of a fine Zorro himself one day. Alejandro smiled a little, as he reminded himself not to mention it to Diego. His son would have a fit – he still viewed Felipe as a little child.

Zzz

The letter arrived near lunch time, and it disturbed Alejandro immensely.

He roused himself, and knocked on his son's door.

"Diego, you have a letter…"

"Go away, Father. I'm in no mood to talk," Diego growled.

"It's from Victoria," Alejandro said soberly. "You'll want to read it, Diego."

"Push it under the door, Father," Diego said after a moment's thought.

He sighed, and did what Diego wanted. He waited for a moment, in case Diego needed him.

"No! She can't! That's….that's…no…"

"I read it before you, Diego. When you want to talk, I'll be here," Alejandro said gently.

Zzz

Diego sank onto the bed, and reread the letter. He reread it a third time, but it still did not make sense.

She couldn't just leave, not without talking to him face to face. She couldn't just turn her back on Los Angeles, where she had built most of her life – a successful business, a thriving community hub, the rants and ravings for the People's rights. She couldn't leave him behind like that.

She was leaving to move in with her brother. He was due to be married himself very shortly, and Victoria wanted to wish them every happiness of course. What was surprising was that she was not planning to return to Los Angeles. She declared that her heart couldn't take anymore waiting and hoping and praying for Diego / Zorro to love her enough to marry her, and she was hoping to meet someone else with her brother's guidance.

The letter was written to the whole family. Alejandro, Diego and Felipe. It was very polite, but he could feel the anger and hurt pride flow from the words. It was all in the furious penmanship.

Diego started to pace the floor again, folding the letter in his hands nervously. He looked out the window into the rose garden. She loved those roses. Perhaps if he made a bouquet of the red roses, she would forgive him? He shook his head. The only way she would forgive him was for him to marry her as soon as possible.

How could she be so callous as to walk away and rip him in half? He sighed. How could he? Obviously she loved him, but she needed promises kept and stability and children. He had done it to her first, and she had retaliated at full strength.

He felt winded and dizzy, and realised he needed to eat something. He bit into a slightly stale bread roll, and drank some cold coffee, and his head felt a little better.

He needed to do something, he realised. She was leaving on the first stage in the morning. He would either be on it, or riding close behind. It had been a while since he had seen Ramon Escalante. He would be delighted to accept his invitation that lay on his desk in the library. Maybe he could talk some sense into his sister.


	48. Jack Returns

Diego decided to change into vaquero clothing and join the stage coach as an out-rider for the day. He left a note for his father to let him know he would be gone for several weeks, but not detailing his plans.

Jack's rough clothing were warmer and stronger than his caballero suit, which he tucked into his suitcase with Zorro's costume and sabre. He paid for his luggage and a little extra for the driver to not mention the extra case. He assured the driver of his abilities with the rifle and the handguns that hung in his belt. The promise of a few pesos for his help amused Diego, but he nodded and shook hands on the agreement as was expected.

He had taken one of the plainest and dullest of the de la Vega horses, but the brown gelding was fast and surefooted as were all the de la Vega stock.

He helped the coach driver harness the horses, and was thanked. The driver passed him a mug of steaming coffee, which he accepted with gratitude. He had left before breakfast, and it was still bitterly cold in the early mornings.

"You're a hard worker, lad. Get that in ya. Warm your innards, boy."

"Merci," Diego said, stooping a little, to reduce his extraordinary height. He was conscious of Victoria being so close. He didn't want to adjust his plans, and he certainly didn't want to have a scene in the middle of the plaza in front of all the gossips. It would be much better to travel as a vaquero than himself at least for this stage of the journey.

He could hear the booming voice of his father. Alejandro's voice drifted on the early morning air. He ducked his head as if to adjust his boot laces.

"Victoria, at least reconsider this. Diego has been invited to the wedding. You could travel together and share expenses. You're a business woman, Victoria, surely you can see the sense in that… I can even allow the use of the buggy."

"Don Alejandro, I appreciate your advice, as I always have. If Diego was here, pleading his cause, perhaps I would consider the idea. Where is he? If he loves me as he says he does, where is he?"

Alejandro sighed. "Here…" Victoria took the note and read it. Then she threw it at Alejandro in frustration.

"Such a coward…" she murmured, struggling to lift her bag.

"Allow me, Senorita," Diego said in a perfect French accent. She didn't look at him, but Alejandro startled and stared hard at him.

"I'll get the other bag, Victoria," Alejandro said, taking the other bag to position with the rest of the luggage.

"I thought I recognised those bags," Alejandro said softly. "Jack?"

Diego met his eyes and saluted a little.

Alejandro sighed, and shook his head a little.

"I don't know if I'll ever understand you," Alejandro said softly. "Take care of yourself. Take care of Victoria. No drinking – keep my son safe," he added with a serious tone. He touched Diego's arm gently. He glanced at the firearms in Diego's belt, and nodded.

"I'm prepared for many eventualities, Senor. Don't worry about your friends. Your son is in good hands," Diego assured him.

Alejandro gave him a pat on the shoulder and walked back to the tavern, where Isabella was waiting for him. He had to force himself not to look back. He couldn't draw attention to his son in the vaquero clothes.

Zzz

Diego rode close enough to catch a glimpse of Victoria as she rode in the back of the coach. She was glancing back towards the town, towards the pueblo she had always known. Several tears had traced their way down her face, but she hadn't wiped them away.

"Oh, Diego," she sighed, loud enough for him to hear. "How will I bear it?" She shook herself, and wiped her face with her hands, and frowned deeply.

She sat straighter in the seat, and her face became a mask of calm and seriousness. She looked a lot older than she was, and Diego dropped back a little.

Guilt shivered through him, and he sighed. It was his fault she was in tears. It was his fault she had left the pueblo intending never to return. He had to make a stand, and convince her to return with him after the wedding.

He rode up to the driver and asked in his French accent how the trip was going. He was worried that they might be attacked in known trouble spots, and wanted to be prepared for anything. His pistols were loaded, and ready to fire, and he had two for a very good reason. Victoria was handy with a pistol in an emergency, and she could reload and fire it again if necessary. A rifle sat in amongst the saddle bags in case of need.

The coach driver assured him that the trip was going smoothly, and that he didn't expect any issues on this leg of the journey.

"You see, lad, the bandit known as Zorro patrols out here better than the military. He's saved me more than once. Rumour has it he's moved on – where who knows, but the robbers around here don't know that yet, eh? Well, I hope he's alright, and it's just woman trouble or whatever. Heaven help us if he's dead…"

"Is he that much of a hero? Or is he a waste of time?" Diego said, being careful to keep to his French accent.

"You've never seen him in action, lad? Well, he is amazing. I've never seen anyone take on the bandits like he does."

"Zorro is a hero to the people, Senor. You mustn't have been in Los Angeles long?"

"I'm a vaquero, a cowboy, working where I can, Mademoiselle. I seek my fortune as I travel," Diego said softly, trying to hide his voice a little more. Victoria had become curious and that was a bothersome thing right now.

"You're French?"

"My parents were French," Diego lied. "I was born out here, with my brothers and sisters."

She considered him a little, and he ducked his eyes. The grime and the style of his clothes threw her perception, and her eyes didn't see him for what he was. He didn't know why he was worried. He had hidden behind a piece of black silk for too many years without her once guessing who he really was. If she was suspicious, it would be different. She didn't seem too suspicious just now, Diego realised with relief.

"I've spoken French from the cradle, Mademoiselle, but English and Spanish I had to learn to get along with the world, if you understand my meaning," Diego said, clumsily.

She nodded, with a little smile. "You are very clever to learn all three languages, Senor. I barely know two. Perhaps you could teach me some songs in French. Maybe I could be a school teacher somewhere. I do know a lot of things, and children are such dears….and such demons."

She laughed a little, although it didn't sound like a true laugh.

"I can do what I can Mademoiselle, but I am not the best teacher in the world."

"No, I suppose you are not," Victoria said thoughtfully, as if she was aware of another teacher much more suitable.

Diego turned his head, as if scanning the countryside for threats, and hung back. The conversation was getting a little too close for comfort, and he needed to back away from her.

He remembered her English lessons. He had patiently taught her over many weeks, and they had laughed and grown closer over the time spent in one another's company. He had brought out the Shakespeare plays and sonnets that he enjoyed so much, and read some classic lines of the Bard, as an excuse to read romantic poetry to her. She enjoyed poems of love and courage, and so he kept it adventurous and serious. She had listened to his voice, with her eyes closed. It had been so tempting to kiss her unawares and to take her in his arms and hold her. He had never succumbed to the temptation. It would have betrayed her trust and their friendship.

Over the years he had coached her with her accounts, but left those lessons when he went to University. She seemed to be excellent with her books now. He couldn't help but be proud of her achievements. All she had needed was a bit of confidence with the numbers, and he had watched her blossom under his guidance.

Now she had unknowingly asked him to teach her again. This time French, and he was needing to be just about perfect. With a woman as smart as Victoria, one slip, one mistake, would bring the masquerade crashing to the ground. He dreaded to think of her reaction. She was never meant to speak to him, let alone seek an acquaintance.

Diego sighed. Was he once again diving into a mess of his own making and getting in too deep before he knew where he was? He hoped not.


	49. Victoria talks to Henri Noires

Diego sighed, as he groomed his horse in the stables. The horse had never been a favourite, but the gelding was doing well, and deserved to be treated properly. His brown coat gleamed in the candlelight, and Diego paused to admire his work. He missed Toronado's gentle snicker when the brush got a little too much. The stallion made the point of warning him before he lost his temper, which was handy. The big black stallion was strong and bad tempered when boundaries were crossed. He wasn't even sure of the name of this one, he was ashamed to say. He had picked one of the less important horses at random.

He threw down the blanket the coach driver had handed him and spread in out on the hay, and then lay down on it.

"You'll get cold, lad." Diego turned and glanced at the coach driver. "Here, have another one."

Diego shook his head slowly, and refused.

"I need to cool down, it was hot on the road," he murmured. He felt a little overly warm, and he thought he knew why.

"No matter, just you look after yourself, boy. You remind me of my younger brother, and I'll watch out for you."

Diego nodded with a smile.

"That false beard and grey in your hair, doesn't fool me, lad. Just so's you know," the older man murmured. "My brother was on the stage – I know a few things…"

Diego flushed a little, and stared at the man.

"She's pretty, but she's got a temper, that one."

Diego continued to stare at him, and wondered if he was completely obvious to everyone, and Victoria was just playing games with him.

The older man chuckled softly, and turned over on his side. "For a caballero, you really are a hard worker. Turn in, lad."

"Caballero? I'm not a…caballero," Diego murmured in his defence. The older man huffed a little in amusement.

Diego lay back and stared at the roof. Some of the slats were broken and the wind whistled a little around the stables. It wasn't cold. He certainly didn't feel the cold. His thoughts had turned to Victoria. The way she moved, her hips swaying a little….the way she kissed him….the way she breathed in his arms after a frightening ordeal. She was so close, he could feel his heart race. He could just go to her, and plead his cause. Maybe she would be understanding, maybe she would forgive him.

The glue holding the beard was getting itchy, and he was tiring of it. Perhaps he would keep up the masquerade for a few more days, and then return to his normal life as Don Diego. He had money in the suitcase, enough to splash around and make people bow and scrape. The first thing he'd do was have a bath, and get the grime off. That was the worst thing about the vaquero experience.

Zzz

Victoria woke in an unfamiliar bed with a gasp. It took a few moments for the disorientation to pass, and as the environment around her slowly made sense, she sighed. That was right. She had sold the tavern. Her whole reason for being…how could she have been so stupid?

She tried to relax. She had sold it in a hurry, and Alejandro de la Vega had graciously responded. Perhaps if she paid him back, she could go back to her old life? She shook her head. What was wrong with her? She had made a choice and she needed to stick with it.

The money had definitely allowed her to travel in great style. Due to the lack of demand, she had the coach to herself, and she felt a little like a princess. She had travelled squashed and crumpled too many times to count, and it was a relief to have space around her.

The strangely familiar vaquero was interesting. If it wasn't for the greying hair and beard, she would have sworn it was Diego, playing at being Jack again. She shook her head slowly. She saw that man everywhere now.

She was regretting her impulse to stay with Ramon in Mexico, but her pride wouldn't let her back down. She wanted Diego to come and insist she return home with him. She missed his warm strong arms and fiery kisses. She'd forgive his stubbornness if he could forgive her pride and impatience. They belonged together like the two sides of the same coin.

She made her way downstairs, and thought of the handsome but aging vaquero. Perhaps he was Alejandro's age, she wondered. He would have slept in the stables, to be close enough to tend to the horses.

She paused in the doorway, soaking up the warmth of the sun, Glancing towards the stables, she had an urge to meet the cowboy again. She began walking over, wondering what she was going to say to the man. He seemed shy and unapproachable on the road. She had tried talking with him a few times, but the yes and no answers were frustrating.

Zzz

Diego had taken his shirt off to at least have a go at cleaning the grime from his body. The cold water was a little shocking, but it felt good to get the sweat and dirt off him. The sweat and dirt would return during the day, but it was invigorating and he was grateful for the coach driver for thinking of it.

"What are you going by?"

"What do you mean?" He said in his French accent.

"I mean, you're obviously playing at something…What do I call you?"

"Henri Noires," Diego said after a moment's thought. The coach driver stared at him for a moment and then chuckled again.

"What?"

"Nothing, lad. Nothing at all."

"Thanks for looking out for me," Diego said. "What do you go by?"

"My real name, lad. That's the best way. Tom Blaxwell."

"Mr Blaxwell, it's an honor to meet you," Diego said, offering the older man a hand. "Did my father pay you to look out for me, or is it strictly your own idea?"

Tom Blaxwell smiled. "I have a son your age. I don't talk to him, and he doesn't talk to me. I would want someone watching out for him if he tried something like this. Your father was concerned…"

"Yes. He would have been," Diego said thoughtfully.

"You look like you've seen your share of trouble, Henri." Tom gestured to his chest and back. Diego glanced down as if he had forgotten it was covered in new and old scars.

He shrugged.

"I do what needs to be done. I can hold my own in a fight."

"I bet you can. The muscles on those arms of yours would certainly help."

There was a noise in the yard. Diego turned his head a little, and become quickly aware that Victoria was moving towards the stables. He rose and reached for his shirt.

"Lad – hush now. Let the lady catch you unawares for a few moments. The ladies do like to see a man without a shirt from time to time…"

Diego flushed a little, and shook his head. He wasn't sure if Victoria had ever seen him without his shirt, but he was afraid she may have. He had been unconscious a few times while she was in the room.

Zzz

Victoria saw a glimpse of a well toned back, and a flurry of movement covered it. The vaquero was dressing. Perhaps he had realised he was being watched, and decided he was indecent without a shirt.

It reminded her of being held again by Zorro. He was a very nervous man, and for good reason. She sighed. Maybe she should just get on the next coach home, and try to persuade Alejandro to escort her to the wedding. She felt so lonely for a moment, before she shook herself and told herself to snap out of it.

"Are you alright, Mademoiselle?"

"What do you mean?"

"You look troubled," Diego said in his fFrench accent. "Perhaps I could help?"

She sighed, and sat down. Tom got up to groom and feed the horses. They would leave soon, and he prided himself on his travel times.

"Are there any other travellers today? Besides me?" Victoria asked, distracted by the older man.

"What?" Tom said surprised. "Oh, no, senorita. Surprising thing, actually, but no one else is travelling in this coach."

Victoria frowned a little, and Diego glanced at the coach driver with suspicion. He had an idea what was going on. His father may well have paid for the coach to be exclusively Victoria's. He had the money for it, and he wouldn't put it past him.

"Well, I've done something very foolish, and you will think I am a silly little girl," she murmured. "I am engaged to a wonderful man, but I am running away from him."

"Really? Why? Did he frighten you?"

"No, he wants to wait forever before he can get married. He wants to wait for the right time," Victoria said. "Perhaps he is right. Peace would ensure a happy life, and safety for our children…"

"Pardon me, Senorita, but I figure this… Peace is unlikely to come without troubles of its own. If you love the man, love him. If he loves you, let him love you." Diego glanced at Tom, happy for him to interrupt. He wasn't sure what to say.

"I can't wait any longer."

"The man's a fool, and no mistake," Tom said with irritation. "Fancy letting a pretty little thing wait like that. Someone else will snap you up sure as look at you." He glared at Diego, who shrugged at him helplessly.

"I don't want anyone else. I want Diego," Victoria said softly.

"What would you do if he bumped into you? Would you be angry? Would you like to see him or not?" Diego murmured, thoughtfully.

"He's gone ahead. That's unlikely to happen," she answered. "He rides so well, and his horses are all very fast. He's angry with me for leaving town."

"No doubt you both need to rein in those tempers. Your marriage will be interesting," Tom said.

"But how will you feel if you meet him again?" Diego insisted gently.

"I would be angry, of course. But I would also be relieved to see him again. Hopefully he doesn't hate me, hopefully he will forgive me."

"And will you forgive him? Obviously there are things he did that upset you," Diego said.

"I still want to marry him as soon as possible."

"Of course she does, pretty thing like that," Tom said.

"Maybe you could talk about it, and come to a compromise…" Diego said. It didn't seem as if it could come to a compromise, but hope was better than despair.

"Diego is very clever," Victoria said thoughtfully. "He'll think of something."

Diego sighed. He wasn't sure what would work.


	50. Games

Diego rode out again with the coach, determined to see it to the next staging post. Victoria napped in the coach, he knew because he kept glancing in the window to check on her. It was hot, he realised. Unseasonably hot, he thought, as he drank some more water. He brushed sweat off his forehead, and glanced at Tom seated up on the driver's seat.

"Tom, are we going to rest the horses soon? It's quite hot," Diego said, riding close to the coach.

Tom glanced down at him and shrugged. "Doesn't feel that hot, Henri. You feel alright?"

"Nothing wrong with me," Diego said determinedly.

"Stopping for the lady's lunch in a few hours, Henri. Rest up then, alright?"

"Nothing wrong with me," Diego repeated.

Tom glanced at his new friend again with an appraising eye, and then turned back to the road ahead.

Diego frowned to himself. There was nothing wrong with him. He was a little tired. His bed on the hay was hardly comfortable for a man used to silk sheets and soft mattresses. The cold bucket wash was hardly the same as a nice hot bath in a tub, rubbed dry with thick cotton towels. Thin porridge was hardly satisfying for a man used to a full breakfast. He was a little too spoiled, that was all.

He rode on, keeping pace with the coach with no problem. His mind wandered a little, but it was boring on the road without any challenges. No bandits, no Indians, no problems at all. Just how powerful was his father these days?

He shook his head slowly. That was hardly rational or realistic. The heat was getting to him, he assumed. He drank a little more water, and pulled himself up a little straighter in the saddle. He needed to get a hold of himself.

Victoria popped her head out of the coach window. "Monsieur Noires?"

"Yes, Mademoiselle?"

"Do you know any songs? You could teach me some French as we travel. It's a little boring, just sitting in a coach all day long," she said brightly.

Diego thought for a moment, and could hardly think of a song suitable. "There is a lullaby I remember," he murmured. "Au Clair de la Lune…it means, by the light of the moon…"

"Well, can you remember the words?"

Diego smiled a little. "Yes. I remember the words, Mademoiselle…"

Victoria flushed a little. "Forgive me, I was rude."

"Not at all, Mademoiselle. You are bored, and I am an old man," he said gently.

"Can you translate?"

"It's a long song, Mademoiselle…"

"Maybe later?"

"Maybe later," he said softly.

He sang the song slowly and she was reminded of Diego's rich voice. He came to a stop after four verses.

"That's it?"

"I should hope so, Mademoiselle…It's long enough."

She laughed a little. "What's it about?"

Diego thought for a moment. There was a double entendre he had not thought about before singing.

"It's about a boy looking for a light, and going to a neighbour's to borrow one," Diego said quickly.

"That's weird to have a song about it?"

"Well, it's easy to play, musically. A very simple melody as you heard. Must have been…" He stopped. It would have been one of his first music lessons, but vaqueros and their sons did not have music lessons, French or not.

"What was that?"

"Must have been something I overheard. My family was employed in Los Angeles when I was little. At the de la Vega estate…" He said carefully. He was aware that his father had employed many different nationalities over the years. "The son had music lessons…"

"Yes. Diego had everything money could buy…" Victoria said thoughtfully. "I'll have to get him to play it for me one day."

"He would have been very small when he first learnt it."

"Diego has a mind so clever, he won't have forgotten it."

Diego thought it was strange the way she was starting to idealise his caballero persona more and more. The edge to her voice reminded him of the way she would talk about Zorro.

"He must be a brilliant man," he said, a little too curious for his own good.

"He is a brilliant man. He can play the piano like a concert pianist. He writes poetry so clever that no one understands it. His paintings are so vivid and realistic. He rides like the wind, and he loves me…" Victoria broke off. "He doesn't love me…"

"Why do you say that?"

"He didn't come after me. I thought he would come after me…"

"Perhaps he will talk to you at the wedding…" Diego said, and stopped. He wasn't sure if the wedding was common knowledge. Would a vaquero realise the point of her travels?

"Perhaps he will…"

"Thank you Monsieur…"

"I'm glad I could be of assistance, Mademoiselle," he said, bowing his head slightly.

Zzz

After they stopped at the inn for lunch, Diego went to the stables. He was hot, but he felt fine. He splashed his face with water, and let it dry naturally. Tom glanced at him a little, and told him to lie down for a while.

Diego shook his head.

"Do you play checkers, lad?"

"No…I'm willing to learn though." Diego said with interest. They sat down on the hay, and Tom brought out a checked board, and some counters.

"Would have thought a big boy like you'd know checkers?"

"Chess is what I was brought up on."

"Ah, yes. Caballero through and through," Tom said with a nod. "Which colour?"

"Black?" Diego said with a slight smile.

"You can only move diagonally, and you take pieces by leap frogging," Tom said. "Go first."

Tom watched as Diego moved a counter. "You take pieces like so…"

"Hey," Diego said with a sigh. "Ease up a little."

"Ease up? You're no baby, lad. Play like a man."

Diego concentrated and the game grew more intense. He caught on to the strategies and the rules very easily, although he lost the first game. He won the next, so he wasn't too shabby.

"Henri, I want you to change into whatever caballero clothes you have," Tom said as they breathed out as the game came to a close.

"What?"

"Listen, lad. Now it's a little hot, and you're shivering…"

"No…"

"Ride up like you were delayed, lad. You're ill, and perhaps that is for the best. She's hardly going to scream at you in this state."

"I'm not ill."

"Still, I'd rest if I were you, senor."

He shook his head, and tried to consider Tom's words. Was he relapsing? It had been a very intense ride, and he was a little dizzy at times. The coach had looked very inviting, even despite the cramped conditions. He was cold now, and he rubbed his arms a little, seeking to warm himself.

He glanced at himself in the stained mirror. He did look pale and tired. Sweat still sat on his forehead, and made him frown. He didn't feel weak and ill. Was it because of stubbornness and pride?

He sighed and nodded. Tom had been kind and thoughtful, and he seemed wise. He went to the suitcase, and took out his brown suit.

After dressing, and examining himself, he felt more the caballero. He smiled at Tom, and went for his money pouch.

"I didn't do it for the money, and I'm not taking a peso more, young man. There's a short cut round behind the inn, and then circle back. I stable that horse for you, in a manner more suited to it."

Zzz

Diego trotted into the yard of the inn, and swung down from the horse. He was greeted immediately by both Tom and the innkeeper.

"Don Diego, it's a pleasure as always," the innkeeper said cheerfully, as Tom led the horse away to the stables.

"I will need a bath, please, Hunter. Nice and hot, and some lunch…"

"Of course, Senor." The innkeeper followed him into the inn, and directed servants and helpers. Diego walked slowly up the stairs, and realised he was very tired. Maybe it was a good idea to rest up for a few hours and join Victoria in the coach after siesta.


	51. Diego is Sick

Diego sighed, as he sank into the bath. He didn't want to admit it, but he was feeling weak, and he really should get out and into a bed. It was so nice to be in warm water again, and to be clean. He applied some soap to the false beard and eased it gently off his face, pleased with the way it had held up over the last couple of days.

He sighed and grabbed the nearby towel. He had insisted on a fire in his room, even though the servant raised an eyebrow. Obviously it was inappropriate for the surrounding temperature. He rubbed himself dry, and concentrated on his hair. He had washed it to get the grey powder out.

A steaming stew greeted him on a tray, but he stared at it for a while, wondering why he wasn't hungry. After a while he thought of Senor Hunter, and tried some. It was delicious as usual, but he had no appetite. He drank the cup of coffee.

He thought about going downstairs. It seemed a lot of bother, and getting up the stairs again might be an issue. He crawled in between cool sheets, and rested his head on a soft feather pillow.

A knock rapped on the door, and he glanced towards it.

"It's Hunter, Don Diego."

"Come in," Diego said softly.

"I made your favourite, Senor," Hunter said thoughtfully. "Are you well?"

"Of course I am," Diego said, crossly. It was probably only exhaustion and a mild temperature hardly hurt anyone.

Hunter came across to the bed, and placed a hand on Diego's forehead. He shook his head and bit his lip.

"Really, Don Diego. What will we do with you?"

"Hunter, don't do anything stupid," Diego protested. "I just need a rest."

"You just need a doctor. I'm contacting your father," Hunter said.

"I'm not a child, Hunter."

"I've known you since you were a child, Diego. I feel responsible for you. The senorita…the coachman says you are engaged…"

"You are not to tell her I'm here, and especially not to tell her I'm ill. This is hardly the way I wanted to approach the issue…"

"Diego, I am acting in your best interests," Hunter said calmly. "Close your eyes and sleep."

Zzz

Diego woke to find a cool cloth on his head, and a hand over his. He stayed as still as possible, and watched her. She was asleep, and the room was dark. Obviously, he had slept for some hours. He felt a little better already.

Victoria Escalante had fallen asleep on her knees, holding his hand, almost as if pleading for him to be well. He hadn't even been that sick, he thought. He reached out, and covered her hand in his, and slowly pulled himself up into a sitting position.

She slept on, and he smiled. She seemed exhausted. The door opened a crack, a tiny creak made him turn his head.

"Diego."

"Father," Diego whispered. "She's asleep."

"How do you feel?"

"How should I feel?"

Alejandro moved across the room slowly and silently. He placed a hand over Diego's forehead with calm deliberation, and Diego sighed a little.

"As cool as it should be. I should never have let you leave in that fashion," Alejandro whispered, eying Victoria with concern. "You may already have been feverish."

"I wasn't," Diego said.

Alejandro huffed a little, and turned away for a moment. "According to Tom, you were denying your illness all day," he said thoughtfully. "Just as a stubborn de la Vega would."

Diego frowned a little. "I am a grown man," he mumbled.

"What was that, a man?" Alejandro said. "Ha!"

Victoria stirred a little, and shifted her hand.

"Look what you've done, father," Diego whispered crossly.

"Diego, I'm here. It's alright…I'm here," she murmured, and drifted off to sleep again.

"She needs to be in bed herself," Alejandro murmured.

"Leave her alone. You'll only disturb and upset her," Diego whispered.

"At this rate, you'll both miss the wedding. You've been feverish for three days, Diego."

"Three days?"

"And you are not travelling by horse again for a week. Doctor's orders, and not Hernandez, who you can trick so easily. A young man who assessed you without bias, and without hearing your reputation."

"Surely the coach is alright," Diego began.

"Yes, if you follow certain recommendations. For one, I am travelling with you, and so is Victoria. You have to deal with that. We are going to treat you like a child for the week, and you have no right to get mad with us."

"Very well."

"All I get is a 'very well'? I will have to watch you like a hawk."

Zzz

The trip to Mexico was tiring, but Diego insisted on travelling, and they all thought he would recover quicker if given his own way.

Victoria watched him carefully, while Alejandro decided to ride, close enough to check on his son whenever he felt it necessary. Diego could hear his father talk with Tom every now and then. He was a little jealous…the coach was cramped, and he had been thrown towards Victoria more than once. He wasn't sure if the driver had meant it at the time, but it made it hard to be standoffish, when thrown into your loved one's lap.

"Diego, I have never been so frightened in my life."

"Really?" Diego asked, looking up from a book his father had brought with him. "Surely the fever wasn't that bad. I was riding most of the day with a mild one."

"It reminded me of the other week, when we almost lost you. The relapse could have been much worse."

Victoria watched as Diego shrugged a little, and she shivered. Diego went back to his reading, and she glanced out the window, lost in her thoughts.

Zzz

She had been resting in her own room when Hunter had come to her. The look on his face was serious and stern, and it frightened her before he even opened his mouth to speak.

"Forgive me for disturbing you, Senorita, but you are Victoria Escalante? The fiancée of Diego de la Vega?"

"Yes," she squeaked. "What's happened?"

"He's ill. In the room next door."

She was on her feet before he suggested anything further. She had rushed to the bedside, and sat staring at the pale face of the man she loved more than life.

"Diego," she said softly, flicking hair from his peaceful face. His forehead was much too warm.

"I'll get a bowl of water, and a cloth, Senorita. He'll be alright," Hunter assured her with a slight smile.

"Diego, I'm sorry," she breathed, and reached for his large hand. She hoped he would wake up at her touch, but she was disappointed.

She began wiping the sweat from his brow as soon as the water arrived. He was sleeping deeply and peacefully despite the rising temperature, but that was how it had been the last time. When it started to rise further she would have a difficult patient.

Alejandro arrived early the next morning. Hunter was surprised to see him so fast, but Alejandro was more concerned about seeing his son than answering any questions.

"Victoria, have a rest," Alejandro said softly, standing in the doorway of the room. "You look exhausted."

"I can't leave him," she murmured. "The fever will rise, and he will need me."

"I'll call you, Victoria. Please, he would insist if he was awake."

She nodded, and rose from her position in the chair near the bed. "Promise me you will, Alejandro."

He nodded, and sat in the chair she had just left. "My word as a de la Vega."

She smiled and left the room, happy that someone was with him.

She returned after a few hours' sleep, to find that the doctor had been and assessed him thoroughly. He had no doubt that all would be well, but the fever was building again, and it needed to be dealt with. He had assured everyone that Diego was very strong and able to withstand the illness, and they were relieved. Victoria was plagued by the memory of almost losing him – and was determined to care for him properly.

The fever built to its full height, peaking at a concerning level. Diego became delirious, and called out to her.

"Victoria…I'm sorry…Come back…Come back to me," he murmured, making her feel devastated and guilty. "I'll marry you…whenever…wherever…"

"Diego…I'm sorry…I'm here….I'm right here," Victoria said softly, as she wiped his forehead. "Please be alright…Oh, Diego…please," she begged.

"Victoria," he murmured, a hand reaching out blindly. She grabbed it, and held it to her lips, and stroked his face gently with the cloth.

"I'm right here, Diego. Everything will be alright." She was never leaving him again. Even if he never married her. She would always be close. She would wait forever if she needed to.

Zzz

She sighed, and felt Diego's eyes on her, as they rode in the coach together. She knew if she glanced at him, he would be engrossed in his stupid book. He was worried about her, but they were back to not talking about what bothered them, and that was bad. Would it always have to be a delirious declaration of love? Would they ever apologise while both of them were awake?

Diego really seemed to be avoiding her eyes. The idea of a discussion was laughable. She would have to get herself together and demand a conversation.

Zzz

Diego watched her face in profile, as she stared out the window, marvelling at the light playing on her beautiful face. He had treated her badly, and she had nursed him anyway. He did owe her his life in more ways than one. He had to talk to her, to tell her what he really felt. He would have to get himself together, and apologise to her. Then he would have to stop being stubborn and get her to name the date for the wedding. It wasn't just stubbornness now, it was fear as well. What if he had hurt her too badly, and she didn't want him anymore?


	52. Ramon Escalante Greets His Visitors

Ramon Escalante greeted them as the coach pulled up at his door.

"Diego, Diego…It's been a long time, old friend," he said, shaking Diego's hand with two hands.

"Easy on the 'old', young man," Alejandro said, dismounting nearby. "If he is old, what am I?"

"You look well, Don Alejandro," Ramon said, respectfully.

Ramon eyed his sister thoughtfully.

"Was it that tedious? Riding in the back with Don Diego, Victoria?"

She blushed a little, and he shot his old friend a serious glance.

"The road was rough, Ramon. We were jolted into each other's arms more times than we would have liked."

Ramon noticed the way Diego wouldn't meet his sister's eyes, and nodded thoughtfully.

"Well, that, that _is _tedious for all concerned. No injuries, I trust?"

Nothing more serious than a breaking heart, Victoria thought crossly. She had thought he was warming up to her slowly, and the way they had been jolted out of their seats…well, it felt comforting to have his arms around her, protecting her from knocks. Now, Diego was playing at being the scholar of old, and moving to stand more with Alejandro than herself, and she hated him for it.

"No, no, we're alright," Diego said after a moment.

"Congratulate these two, Ramon. They are engaged," Alejandro said enthusiastically.

Ramon glanced at them in surprise. For an engaged couple they were very intent on ignoring each other.

"Not a…enforced marriage?"

"Enforced marriage!" Diego said. He was deeply offended. "As if I ever would…"

Ramon laughed a little, and patted Diego on the back gently. "Joking?"

"Not a nice joke, Ramon," Victoria said softly.

"You must be tired, the journey can be fatiguing. We'll let you rest for a few days, and then I want to show off my new in laws."

"I'm sorry we missed the wedding, Ramon," Diego said softly. "All my fault, I can assure you. Victoria was making wonderful time."

"You must tell me all your adventures, Diego. Come and meet my beautiful wife, she is looking forward to meeting you, Victoria. Diego, Alejandro, we may as well walk to the new tavern, if you'd like."

Diego nodded, and watched Victoria enter the little house.

"The house is not as grand as yours of course, Diego. We're comfortable though."

"Yes, of course," he murmured. If he was honest, he hadn't even noticed the tiny hacienda. He felt like he was being ripped in half, and wanted to make an excuse to stay.

"You miss her already? Come now, Diego, eight hours in the coach wasn't enough for you?"

"He's been ill," Alejandro explained. "He really is not himself lately."

"Well, we'll soon sort you out, Diego. It'll be fun to have you as a brother, that's for sure."

Diego startled a little. "What was that?"

"This way, Diego. Mind you don't wander into the street. It gets busy," Ramon said, leading the way.

"I really don't know what's gotten into you, Diego. I was thinking you would act inappropriately in the coach, but not like this…"

"Inappropriately?"

"I thought I would have to separate you to protect Victoria from your kisses, but you barely look at her. Your ardour is cooling as soon as the lady is won?"

Diego sighed. "She doesn't want me. She always wanted Zorro, not Diego. Maybe she is regretting her decision."

"Don't be ridiculous, Diego. You'll feel better after a bath and an early night."

Diego nodded vaguely, and kept his eyes at the ground. Normally he would have admired the quickly growing city, and taken in the sights, but he was too deeply in thought to care very much.

Ramon found a table and they all sat. "Madeira, gentlemen?"

"A little won't hurt, Diego."

"What's this? Diego was the worst for drink? Who would have thought it?"

"Not happening again, I can assure both of you," Diego said quietly.

"What did you do? Kill someone?"

The silence made Ramon uneasy. "Good grief, man, you didn't?"

"Joking?" Diego said softly, with a twinkle in his eye.

Ramon breathed again. "You almost had me there."

"Came close, actually," Diego admitted, paling at the memory.

"Diego? Why?"

"Jealousy," Diego whispered. Ramon gave him a hard look.

"You took on Zorro?"

Diego stared back at him. For a moment Ramon thought he had his answer.

"You almost killed Zorro?"

"Ramon, you are easily led," Diego said with a smile. "My reputation? Come now, a harmless scholar against the best swordsman in the territory?"

"Harmless scholar? Ha! I remember you as a child, Diego. Nothing harmless about you then, and I bet not much harmless about you now. I can imagine it."

"Zorro seems to have backed off. No one has seen him for a while," Alejandro said, to change the subject.

"Is that why Victoria agreed to this crazy marriage?"

"What?" Diego said, a little irritated.

"She was unlikely to choose you while Zorro was still at large, Diego. You know that well enough."

"Diego managed to save her from some bandits not long ago. They discovered certain things trapped in a cave in, I believe."

"Really? You must tell me all about it, Diego." Ramon saw his friend yawn deeply. "After the drinks, we'll walk back. Just why were you delayed?"

"Diego was seriously ill," Alejandro said softly. "We were worried…"

"What is wrong with you and Victoria, Diego?"

"There are certain constraints," Diego said with a frown. "We can't get married in the near future."

"Constraints?"

"I can't tell you. I'm sorry," Diego said.

"Drink your wine, Diego." Ramon folded his arms, and glared at Diego. "We will discuss this later, and I'm afraid, you'll have to tell me."

"Or else what?"

"We could duel of course," Ramon said with a twinkle in his eye. "I would beat you this time."

"I wouldn't be so sure," Diego said slowly.

"Come on, come on. You are not school boys anymore," Alejandro said softly. "This sort of thing between friends is always unwise."

"Of course it is, but Ramon is being very provocative, Father."

"I was always having to separate you and your fights always left someone bloodied. One of you had better be joking."

"I won't give up my secrets, Ramon," Diego said. "I am quite prepared to fight for them."

"Victoria knows them?"

Diego met his eyes.

"Easy, then. She always tells me everything, Diego."

Zzz

Victoria was overjoyed to find that her sister in law was just as lovely and gentle as Ramon had said in all his letters. She was a little younger than her, and soft, doting on her brother more than he deserved.

"How are you and your suitor, Victoria? I believe you are to be married." Victoria stared at her. "I must admit to listening closely. Do you think it bad of me?"

"No, Carola," Victoria said gently. "All the Escalantes are known for it."

Carola smiled and giggled a little.

"Diego is very handsome."

"Yes, he is."

"Do you love him very much?"

"Yes," Victoria replied. "I love him more than I could love anyone. But he is just so stubborn!"

"Stubborn?"

"He has these issues in his life. He doesn't want to marry me until there is peace in California," Victoria said softly. "As if there will ever be peace in California!"

"I see," Carola said softly. "He is trying to keep you safe."

"Yes, but we need to be together. We are safer together, Carola."

"Does he love you, Victoria?"

"I thought he did, Carola. I really thought he did."

"How would we know for sure?"

"What?"

"Could we trick him into thinking something bad had happened to you?"

"No, he's too smart. He'd save me, and then we would go back to this…"

"If he thought you were dead…"

Victoria shivered. "Diego read me a play, it didn't end well, Romeo and Juliet. No thank you, Carola. If we were clever enough to trick him, it might kill him."

"Then you do think he loves you."

"If only we could talk to one another, we've always been friends, Carola. We could always talk to one another, even if he hid his feelings, he'd still talk to me."

"I know a few things, Victoria. We can go to dances, and my mother lives in a larger house. She could host a ball."

"She is that wealthy? Surely she must have complained about your marriage to Ramon."

"She couldn't fight us forever. Ramon is working as a law clerk, and one day he will be a lawyer. That is something."

"I have never been to a proper ball," Victoria murmured thoughtfully. That might just be fun.


	53. The Ball

Diego had not been to a ball since Madrid. He found them stuffy affairs in all senses of the word. The lack of air flow was enough to send some ladies into fainting fits at any mention of anything shocking. The gentlemen would be strutting around either like peacocks or roosters depending on their love of fashion. The older ladies would be throwing daughters at the feet of any man who had a decent income, and most of the girls could barely think, let alone engage in a decent conversation.

Victoria had borrowed something of her new sister-in-law's. What colour or style he had no idea. He tried to be curious and surprised for her sake. Her first ball was something special, he realised. He wasn't a complete idiot.

His father was content to talk to some old friends that he hadn't seen for years, and Diego was at a loose end for a moment.

Victoria approached him, and at first he didn't recognise her. Dressed in a peach dress, with her hair arranged on top of her head like a Dona, she was breathtaking. Several young caballeros were approaching her, so Diego did the first thing he could think of. He moved decisively and fast, and was at her arm in seconds.

"Victoria, you look very…"

"Diego?"

"Breathtakingly beautiful," he whispered. "Dance with me."

"There's no music yet. Diego, do you feel alright?"

"Outside…" He ordered, guiding her to the garden door. She was a little worried, he was being very blunt. He was acting very unlike himself, and she wasn't sure if he was angry or not.

"Where are we going?" She asked, as Diego hurried her across the grass. It was covered with moisture from an earlier spring shower, and she would have slipped, if his hand was supporting her arm.

"There's a gazebo here somewhere," Diego murmured, glancing around distractedly.

"What's wrong?"

He dragged her quickly up the steps of the gazebo, and held her tightly in his arms.

"You're frightening me, Diego," she murmured, staring into his intense blue eyes.

She felt his lips descend on hers, and he was kissing her with fiery, possessive kisses, and she responded as if they were air and she was drowning. She sank against him and he pulled her closer, steadying her as her knees grew weak.

"Am I frightening you now?" Diego asked, taking a breath. "I can stop if you want."

"Don't…stop…don't you dare," she whispered. Diego drew her down to a seat and kissed her hungrily, keeping his hands at her back.

Something inside her wanted more, but she hardly knew what she wanted. Diego broke the kiss, and his eyes flickered over her face. His hands went to her cheeks, caressing her smooth skin tenderly. He examined a black ringlet thoughtfully.

"You are such a beautiful woman, Victoria."

"I will wait for you forever," Victoria murmured.

"Name the day, Victoria," Diego murmured.

"What?" They both said at the same time.

"What did you say?" Both said again.

Diego sighed and laughed.

"Name the day, Victoria. It is the bride's duty after all. Make it soon. I am full of desire for you as it is, make it soon."

She looked at him dumbfounded, and laughed.

"That's what you said?"

He nodded sheepishly.

"And I said I will wait forever," she whispered.

"That is amazing," he whispered back. "Only I find that I can't…wait…I want you now."

They were kissing again, more passionately, more desperately than before. Diego didn't care if he was missed, he didn't care if Victoria was missed. They were together. That was all that mattered.

Zzz

Alejandro grew impatient. Where was his son? For that matter, where was Victoria? He had searched the magnificent townhouse. He had assumed Diego had sneaked off to the library, Carola's father's collection of books far surpassed Diego's. He knew how Diego viewed most social gatherings. He was more worried about Victoria. Perhaps one of the young caballero's had taken her into the garden to seduce her. That was more the worry.

He ventured into the garden, and immediately saw the gazebo structure towards the back of the lawns. He frowned, and marched over to it.

"When will it be, querida?" He heard the soft voice say.

A lady sighed softly. "How soon can it be?" Victoria's voice.

"We will have to ask…"

Alejandro stormed up the steps, and Diego's eyes met his. Alejandro's mouth opened but no words came out straight away.

"Four weeks," Alejandro said quickly, and left again. Diego glanced in his direction with concern, but Victoria pulled his face towards her again.

"Hmm," Diego murmured, between kisses. "Ahh, Victoria…."

"What?"

"My father…"

"Never mind him," she murmured. "I love you so much, Diego de la Vega."

"I never thought I could love someone as much as I love you, Victoria Escalante. Four weeks?"

"Four weeks," she murmured.

They fell into each other's arms again, and kissed for a while longer.

Zzz

Alejandro collected them from the gazebo, and apologised for their absence from the ballroom.

In the buggy that Carola's parents had lent them, Alejandro frowned a little at his son. Victoria had snuggled up to Diego's warm side, and was sleeping soundly.

"What? Father…"

"It was a little extreme, your behaviour tonight."

"I thought you'd be pleased. I have a wedding date," Diego said softly. "Be careful, you'll wake her."

Alejandro glanced at Victoria's sleeping form, and smiled a little. "If all it took was a ball to get you to express your feelings for one another, I would have hosted one years ago."

"I think you did, Father. Only, I don't think Victoria was invited to that one."

"No I don't suppose she was."

"She's my equal in every way, I won't have my bride criticised by you or anyone."

"I wouldn't dream of it. She's been like a daughter to me since her parents died. I just thought your feelings were brotherly."

"Not so brotherly," he whispered, kissing her lightly on top of her head.

"Not so standoffish now, Diego?" Alejandro said with a soft smile.

"Temptation is not so easily overcome," he murmured. "She looked like a princess, and everyone saw it. I had to keep her safe."

"She missed her first ball, Diego. Hardly fair to monopolise her time like that."

"She'll have plenty as Dona Victoria. Without suitors swarming like piranhas around her."

Alejandro smiled a little more at his son's romantic jealousy. Diego relaxed into the soft cushions of the covered buggy and watched Victoria breathing. He soon dozed lightly, his head dipping down to hers.


	54. Back in Los Angeles

Diego and Victoria spent a few days relaxing into each other's company, and their laughter brought smiles to everyone around them. Alejandro watched them carefully, and they had to behave appropriately.

Ramon caught Diego's arm after dinner, and pulled him into the study.

"Do I have to duel with you?"

"Are you serious, Ramon?"

"Do I have to be?"

"Well, shall I look for some wooden swords? I am not coming after you with a blade. One of us might get hurt, Ramon."

"Francisco wrote to me, telling me how he faced Zorro."

"Yes, I know. I was in the pueblo at the time. He acquitted himself well."

"Zorro spared him," Ramon said thoughtfully. "Why did he do that?"

Diego stared at him, and chuckled softly. "Zorro never kills anyone…not on purpose, anyway. He spares everyone, Ramon."

"Not much of an outlaw then," Ramon said.

"No…not much of an outlaw at all. If only we had a good man as alcalde, maybe Zorro wouldn't feel the need to defend the pueblo from injustice and bandits. The alcalde's men are no better than children – some of the children are better fighters actually."

"You like Zorro?"

"He's a good man, Ramon. He tries to help the people."

"Do you fear his reaction? Is that why you were reluctant to treat Victoria properly?"

Diego was quiet.

"Anyone would be concerned, Diego, I'm not calling you a coward."

"Ramon…"

Victoria opened the door, and peeked inside.

"There you are, Diego. I wanted to know if you'd like to play a game of chess."

Diego stood and smiled at her. "I'd love to play a game of chess, querida," he said to her. He turned to Ramon again. "Another time, Ramon. I do need to talk to you."

Ramon nodded, and watched Diego leave the room. He sighed, and steepled his fingers, resting his elbows on the desk.

Zzz

Diego admired Victoria's evening gown that she had borrowed from her sister in law. It was white, with two rows of large ruffles at the neck. It reminded him of her busy in the pueblo, tending to customers in the tavern. What would they do about the tavern? He had no idea. It was obviously something they needed to talk about.

"Diego….Diego, are you listening to me?"

"Huh?"

"Caught you day dreaming," she said with a laugh. "It's your turn, and you have been staring into space for almost five minutes. Focus on the game."

He smiled. "Checkmate, my love," he murmured, moving the appropriate piece slowly.

Victoria frowned, and stared at the board. "What? How? That's not fair!"

Alejandro glanced across and chuckled softly. "He probably saw it five minutes ago."

"I'm winning the next one."

"I think I need some air," Diego murmured. Victoria glanced at him worriedly.

"Are you alright?"

"Yes, I just need to think. It's too stuffy in here," he said, getting to his feet. "Excuse me, ladies…"

He walked across to the balcony doors, and stepped onto the balcony. Victoria left her chair, and went outside with him.

"What is it, Diego? Talk to me," she whispered, running her hands around his waist gently. He turned, and embraced her lightly.

"You look so worried," she added.

He took her hands and kissed one and then the other, aware that his father was watching them closely.

"What is going to happen when we go back to Los Angeles?" Diego said softly.

"Whatever it is we will face it together, my love. Whatever comes," she murmured.

"What of Zorro? What of the alcalde?"

"You worry far too much, Diego."

He bent and kissed her, holding her close to him. It always felt so right to be in each other's arms, it felt safe, even when it wasn't safe.

"Four weeks?" Diego murmured.

"Four weeks, my love." She smiled at him.

Zzz

Destara marched across the pueblo, and banged on the alcalde's door.

"De Soto!"

"What is it, Destara? I'm busy," Ignacio said angrily. "Enter if you must!"

"I have a letter here, demanding your resignation active immediately."

"What? Resignation? Ridiculous!"

"From the governor himself."

"They can't replace me easily. No many Spaniards want this pueblo."

"They have a replacement lined up."

"Who?" Ignacio stared at the Capitan for a moment. "Not you?" He paused for a moment.

"I have the qualifications, and as I am marrying and settling in the area, I thought it would be an appropriate position."

"The people need to vote…I can't just resign…"

"If you resign, you will be promoted. If you are sacked you get nothing," Destara said softly. "I'd take the promotion if I were you. A position in Madrid, I believe."

"At court?"

"I have no idea, De Soto. Pack your things, and move to the tavern. Your transport will be arriving in the next few days."

"Transport?"

"Apparently, the governor thinks you deserve a private coach to the port."

Ignacio was confused, and his life was up in the air. He stood shakily. Madrid…was it true? He was going home, back to civilization? No more Zorro?

"What about Zorro?"

"I'm sure I can manage Zorro," Destara said with a smile. "All it takes is the appropriate leadership…"

"Zorro is not so easily subdued."

"It's as simple as giving the man what he wants. He wants justice for the people. I will give him justice for the people. He wants soldiers that can actively defend this pueblo, I will give him trained soldiers that can defend the pueblo. I won't have any trouble with the man, Ignacio."

Ignacio stared at the soldier in confusion. "You can't just back down…the man is an outlaw."

"Nevertheless, we both want the same things. This pueblo could rise up any day and revolt, like the people in Mexico. I believe they defended the pueblo almost without the soldiers' help when Zaragosa raided the area. They have the skills to boot you out on your ear. They may even have the skills to toss me out the same way."

"They never have…"

"They lack the appropriate leader. Zorro is an example, but he has not chosen to lead the people against you, as any sane rebel would do. You would have been easily ousted Ignacio. Your men are toys for Zorro. I've read that in your reports."

Zzz

When Diego, Alejandro and Victoria arrived back in Los Angeles, the pueblo looked slightly different. Diego stared at the surroundings with curiosity. He couldn't put his finger on it, but something was different.

"I am so glad to be back home, Diego. My tavern…I wonder how it's going."

"You mean, my tavern?" Alejandro said softly.

"Father…it's hardly fair to keep it from her," Diego said. "She can pay you back, and go back to how it always was."

"But in four weeks…three weeks now, she will marry you, Diego."

Victoria glanced at Diego sharply, and nodded. "That will make it difficult…"

Diego frowned a little. "I don't see how it will make things difficult, Victoria. If you want to run the tavern, why can't you?"

"She'll be a donna, Diego," Alejandro said slowly, as if explaining it to a young child. "Are you feeling alright?"

"Stop that, Father. I am as fit as I can be, without training. Why shouldn't she run it if she wants to?"

Alejandro sighed softly. "Babies, Diego."

"Women work on farms with babes in arms," Diego said stubbornly.

"Not Donnas, Diego. Be sensible. Victoria will be running the hacienda. That is a very involved occupation. When children arrive she will be directing them. There simply won't be time to attend to everything."

Victoria touched Diego's arm gently. "I like working in the tavern, Diego. I love being with you, and working by your side. I don't need the tavern. I need you."

Diego gazed silently into her eyes, and saw she was serious. He patted her hand gently. "I will never stand in your way in anything, Victoria. You are an amazing woman, capable of anything you want to do."

"Except run for alcalde," she murmured, crossly. Diego chuckled softly. She was still quite frustrated by the old law, and she probably would be for life.

"Yes, except for that."

Zzz

Pilar welcomed them into the tavern, shyly. Diego moved to his usual table, and Victoria followed him. Alejandro paused to talk softly with Pilar.

"It is strange to sit as a customer in my tavern."

"I always feel very comfortable," Diego said softly. Pilar soon placed a glass of lemonade in front of him with a smile, and Diego thanked her gently.

He sipped it thoughtfully. "Not bad," he said with a smile. "I'm afraid I will have to get used to it."

"What do you mean?"

"Not quite as good as it used to be," Diego said, putting the glass down.

She picked it up and tasted it, much to Diego's amusement. "Not enough sugar, that's all. I will set her right. Excuse me," she said rising from her seat.

Diego put a hand over hers, and she sighed. He raised it to his lips, and their eyes met.

"It will take a lot of time to get used to this," Victoria murmured, as she sat back down. "Can't I?"

"Of course you can. Later."


	55. A River Picnic

Diego sighed a little, and looked up from his book.

"Victoria will you stop pacing the room for five minutes?"

"I can't help it."

"The party won't even start until 5 o'clock tonight. It's only 9 in the morning."

"You have started reading early, even for you," Victoria said softly.

"Well," he said, putting the book down firmly. "I promise to put it away, if you will stop pacing."

He stood and gathered her in his arms. She laid her head on his chest and listened to his steady heartbeat.

"Does that feel better?" He murmured into her hair. "We're both a bundle of nerves. I have an idea…"

"You sound like Zorro," she whispered. "What are you planning? Is it bad?"

"Bad? Why would Diego de la Vega do anything untoward?"

"Why would he not? I know what you are capable of, Diego. Or is it Jack? Possibly Zorro? Possibly…Henri Noires?" She said. He startled, and she hit him hard on the shoulder.

"Really Diego! You're always playing games! How many more characters will come out of the woodwork?"

"I couldn't help it. You were driving me insane!"

"Me! You with your marry me, no, on second thoughts, don't marry me! You think that is comfortable!"

Alejandro strolled into the library with a frown on his face. He glanced from one to the other. "Now, now. What's this?"

"Tell Diego I…."

"What?"

"Really, it is not the right time for a lovers tiff," Alejandro said softly. "The engagement party is in a few hours….contain yourselves."

"We both need air, Father. We are going stir crazy indoors," Diego said. "I was going to suggest a ride in the fresh air…if Victoria will agree?"

Victoria sighed, and glanced down at her skirt. "I am sorry. I think I may have started that…whatever it was."

"No, I must confess, it was purely my fault, Victoria."

"Now, children… No more arguing…."

"Children? Father, really…"

"Don't start with me, Diego." Alejandro breathed deeply. "Let me handle the preparations, you both obviously need to relax. Off you go, although I shouldn't really allow this…"

"Zorro has always behaved with the utmost propriety, Alejandro," Victoria assured him.

"Yes, but has Diego?"

Diego flushed a little, remembering the gazebo at the ball.

Zzz

They reined in the horses near the river, and sat under the shade of a large tree. Diego sat a little away from Victoria to give her room to relax. He bit into an apple and investigated the picnic basket Maria had packed for them.

"We have a bottle of champagne in here, Victoria."

"I have never tasted champagne. What is it like?"

"Bubbles, and more bubbles. It's best to eat something first, or it will go straight to our heads. Whatever was Maria thinking?"

"It's a celebratory drink…"

"Yes," Diego said, gazing at her with wonder in his eyes. "Shall we eat something first?"

"What is in the basket? Besides apples… No more for you, Diego. That's three since we arrived," she said, brushing his hand away.

"I like apples," he said, with his mouth full. She laughed, and sighed. Peeking into the basket, she realized that Maria had remembered that fact as she had packed. There was almost a bushel of apples in the basket.

"Really, you are a pig."

"Can't be a caballero all the time," he said softly.

"I didn't even know that you liked apples, Diego."

"I suppose there is a lot about me that you don't know," Diego said softly.

"There is chicken in here, a large roasted chicken. Sandwiches… Are we English now?"

"Sandwiches are very much in vogue in Madrid right now. All the best people are eating them," Diego said with an air to his voice that made her giggle.

"What on earth is on them?"

"Cucumber, I should imagine."

"Ugh, no thank you," Victoria said softly. "Here we are, tamales."

"I suppose I will have to eat the cucumber sandwiches?"

"If the ducks won't."

Diego chuckled. He moved slowly across to her, as she watched him.

"Well then, caballero? Will you sit by me like Zorro? Or will you sit over there like Diego?"

Diego hesitated a little. "My father will want us back soon," he murmured.

"He'll send someone to find us."

"Exactly," Diego said, staring into her eyes. "And how will we appear? Grass stained and dirty? Or prim and proper?"

Victoria sighed a little. "I would like neither, personally, but if it means missing out on your kiss..."

He smiled. "Well, I can kiss you on the blanket that should reduce the grass stains on that lovely dress of yours."

"I was only thinking of your wonderful blue trousers," she said with a smile. "They are always so spotless, Diego."

He moved closer, and stroked her cheek.

"Do you remember that night? I bandaged your arm, and we sat on your bed and kissed?"

"I have never forgotten anything you've done, any time you touched me…How could I?" She murmured, closing her eyes.

"I should never have done it, of course."

"Of course. Diego de la Vega would have been horrified to be seen in a lady's bedchamber."

"I was worried about you. You fainted in my arms. You never faint," he said in his defence.

"Can I taste the champagne?"

Diego smiled, and glanced over at the bottle. "I would want you to eat some chicken first."

"Would you now? I like it when you think more like Zorro, Diego. Can you pour us one glass each?"

"Very well, but believe me, champagne is very powerful…"

"I have been a tavern keeper for a long time, I know what alcohol can do," Victoria said. "I am also not a little girl."

"No," Diego said, staring at her strangely. "You are definitely not a little girl, Victoria."

She glanced down a little embarrassed by something in his tone, as he handed her a glass of champagne.

"Sip it slowly," he cautioned.

She sipped it, and savoured the taste. It was sweet, and the bubbles tickled her nose a little. She sipped a little more.

"Oh, look. We have strawberries," Diego said. She smiled.

He popped one into her mouth, and kissed her gently. She reached for one, and placed it in his mouth. He rewarded her with another kiss.

"I love the taste of strawberries on your lips, Victoria," he murmured, drawing her closer.

"Drink some champagne. It's really nice," Victoria responded. She drank a little more. The taste was so unlike anything she had tried before. Disengaging himself from her, he obeyed cautiously.

"It is indeed sweet, Victoria." He grimaced a little. He liked more robust flavours more. "Perhaps a little too sweet…"

Victoria downed the rest of her champagne, and Diego frowned a little. She moved over to his glass that he had just put down, and downed it all at once.

"Victoria…that's hardly wise."

"Hardly wise?" She said with a smile. She hiccupped a little, covering her mouth with her hand.

"Victoria?"

"It's very hot, Diego. Don't you feel hot?"

Diego stared at her for a moment. "Victoria? Are you feeling alright?"

"It's totally alright…I have a chemise under my clothes. I won't reveal anything," Victoria assured him. She removed her blouse and Diego turned away for a moment, a little shocked with the suddenness.

"Victoria, I think you need to put your blouse back on," Diego whispered.

"The river looks so cool and inviting, don't you think?"

Don't you dare, Diego thought wildly. Not the river. She was removing her skirt. It was true that the cotton chemise covered everything that would stir wild passions, but it only barely covered her beautiful body.

She stepped towards the river, and dangled a toe in the water.

"The water is icy, Victoria. This is not a great idea," Diego protested. "Get away from the edge. It is a little unstable there."

As he said it, she slipped. The resulting splash made him strip off his own shirt, and dive quickly into the cold water.

He surfaced and looked for her. She was standing in reasonably deep water, and she was laughing at him.

"Who are you this time, caballero? Henri, Jack, Diego or Zorro?"

"All of them," he said. He swam over to her, and stared at her carefully. She didn't look hurt, but the champagne had gone straight to her head. He was going to be in trouble for this one, he realised.

She moved close to him, and he could feel her soft body so close to his. He reached out and embraced her, drawing her closer so he could keep her safer. Who was he trying to fool, Diego told himself. She was so much more desirable in his arms. He brought his lips down on hers and kissed her passionately, stroking her soft cheek, and brushing wet curls out of her eyes.


	56. Tipsy Victoria

**This chapter changed the rating of the whole story...wow...Victoria is a bad girl...**

Taking a breath from kissing, Diego glanced around at his surroundings. He wasn't drunk, and he was the gentleman. He sighed, she looked so entrancing and she wanted him. He could see it in her eyes. She really, really wanted him. He had to be the responsible one and work out how to rectify the situation.

"We have to get out, Victoria," he said firmly, feeling like a school master with mischievous students. "It's far too cold to be playing in the river."

"Who's playing, Diego?"

He smiled, despite himself. She bit her lip, and stroked his shoulders, reminding him that he was unclothed there. He glanced down at the way her fingers were tracing little patterns across his skin. They left little traces of fire as they went, and he knew that it needed to stop.

He grasped her hand, and kissed it gently. "No, not right now, Victoria." He whispered, watching her frown. "We can come back…in two weeks, and we can play in the river all day. With no regrets, querida." The warmer weather would be more suitable as well.

He caught her around the waist, and guided her gently towards the bank. What to do with the wet clothes was another problem that loomed large in his mind. Would she be alright without her chemise? And where would she change? And how would he keep her safe without looking at her?

"Diego, you are silly," she said with a giggle.

"How so?" He said as he helped her up the bank, staying behind her to assist.

"It was fun in the water," she protested. He shoved her gently but firmly until she clambered up the bank onto the grass again. "It's so cold out on the land. Let's go back in."

"Let's not," he said with a frown.

"You should have had some more champagne," Victoria said.

"Wrap the blanket around you, Victoria. I'll get a fire started, and we can get dry faster."

"Are you sulking, Diego?"

"Sulking?"

"You've turned into old grandfather Diego again. It's weird and annoying. Live a little…Kiss me," she murmured.

"I'm fetching kindling, Victoria," he said with irritation.

"I'd better get this wet thing off," she said. She unlaced a panel in the front of her chemise, and the whole garment descended with a squelch to the ground. Diego glanced away with difficulty.

"What's the problem? We're getting married in a few weeks. What's the problem?"

"What is wrong with you?" He said exasperated, turning his head, and wrapping the blanket around her. "This is so unlike you. It's not funny, it's not right. No more champagne ever – you must have a low tolerance for it."

"Aren't you cold in your wonderful blue trousers, Diego? They're soaked through…"

"Leave the trousers out of it. They're fine, Victoria."

"No more querida? How unfair, how unkind…"

Diego frowned, and sighed. He moved away a little, and threw the blouse and skirt in her general direction. "At least get some dry clothes on, Victoria."

"What about your trousers?"

"Get dressed. One of my father's workers will be along any moment to direct us home."

There was the sound of hoof beats, and Diego looked up to see his father arrive.

Victoria jumped up and down waving at him, much to Diego's dismay.

"What's going on, Diego?"

"Alejandro, you really must…pour him a glass…it is wonderful….so sweet, but Diego is being boring again and won't drink with me…"

"What's happened, Diego?"

"No one is listening to what I have to say today," Victoria said pouting. She fidgeted with the blanket, and it dropped a little.

"Diego, she is completely naked," Alejandro said, shocked. He raced across to help her cover herself. "I hold you completely responsible for this."

Diego moved closer to the fire he had made, and steam rose from his trousers.

"She fell into the river?"

"If I could get a word in edgewise, Father…"

"Of all the foolhardy, stupid, idiotic things to be doing, today of all days…" Alejandro said in exasperation. "Guests will be arriving, and look at her…"

Diego grinned a little, and shook his head.

"I prefer not to get into any more trouble than I am in already….She is completely naked, after all."

"Not a laughing matter, Diego!"

"No, definitely not," Diego said softly. He could imagine the curves of her beautiful body, and that was bringing a decided heat to his face and other parts of his body. The way she had kissed him in the river had promised of a passion bursting to the surface, so wild and unrestrained, and he had definitely wanted more.

"How are we to sober her up?"

"There are remedies, Indian potions that I could try," Diego said thoughtfully. "She is going to be embarrassed and shocked by all this."

"Well, we'll not mention it. The poor child….why did you pack the champagne?"

"I hate champagne, it was Maria."

Alejandro smiled a little, and chuckled. Diego looked at him in curiosity, and smiled as well.

Victoria looked from one man to the other, and shook her head. She clutched the blanket around her a little more, well aware of the rising breeze that was fast becoming a brisk gust of wind.

"How am I to get changed?" She said, a little worriedly.

"Well, my dear," Alejandro said, considering her. "Diego can hold up one end of the blanket, and I can hold the other, and we can shield you from any," he said, glancing at his son, "prying eyes."

They proceeded to help her in that exact way, diligently keeping their eyes front and centre.

"As if I would," Diego said softly. "I think I am being very self-controlled in this situation…."

"Really? It was a good thing I decided to collect you both early. I blame myself, actually. A caballero and his fiancée need a duenna. Everyone knows that."

"A duenna? After all we've been through….we have survived without one this long, why now?"

"I have a naked woman, drunk, with no control over herself, that's why. And an impetuous son, who thinks he can justify a lot of things as long as he is masked."

"Can we at least choose one to suit us?"

"I think Isabella may enjoy herself in the role."

Diego stared at him cautiously. "Your courtship?"

"It goes slowly, she is nervous and unsure. Being your duenna will bring her into our household, and a life she may enjoy. She says she is prepared to marry me, but she is still unsure. I don't wish to upset her with marriage, if she'd rather not have me."

Diego stared ahead, as Victoria made a frustrated groan. She might be struggling to dress herself, but he was definitely not assisting her.

"Are you alright, Victoria?"

"Fine, fine. Tell that coward that I could do with some help back here," she growled.

Diego grimaced a little. Alejandro chuckled, and shook his head.

"We can wait a while. There's no rush, we have all the time you need, Victoria."

Alejandro winked at his son. "Well, well."

"No more champagne, Father. Promise me…"

"We can't cancel any orders now, they are in process of being delivered shortly. Far too late to change our minds now."

"It's turned her into a whole different person, Father."

"No, that's the real woman. Alcohol, especially champagne just lowers their guard, Diego. She's a little more determined, that's all."

"That's not all. She is trying to tempt me."

"Good." Alejandro laughed at the look of fear that flashed across Diego's face for a moment. "The legendary Zorro afraid, shaking in his boots at the sight of his beloved's eyes alight with passion?"

"Not afraid of her…" Diego said softly. "What might I be capable of? What might I have done with her like that?"

"You were raised a gentleman, and she is most definitely a lady, regardless of her birth. You would have done nothing to be ashamed of. You would have acted with propriety. Zorro must have had his temptations in the past, and he contained himself….Didn't he?"

Diego smiled at his father's suddenly suspicious glance his way. "Of course, Senor."

"Don't do that, Diego. I don't like it when your voice changes so dramatically."

"Oh, is Zorro back? Tell him to help me with my blouse," Victoria said hopefully.

"Get dressed!" Both men yelled at her. "Now!"

"I was only trying to get some help," her voice came back through the blanket. "It would be quicker."

"Victoria, you get dressed every morning without any help from anyone," Diego said a little more calmly. "The quickest method is to realise that you need to do so right now, and we can go back to the hacienda."

"Oh, yes, boring old Diego…"

Diego smiled a little, and nodded. "Yes, querida, boring old Diego….At your service…"


	57. Pardon?

Victoria was bundled into bed as soon as they arrived at the hacienda, and the guests were politely told that she was unwell.

"I hope it is not too serious," Capitan Destara said softly.

"I heard about your instalment as Alcalde, Destara," Diego said with curiosity.

"I will endeavour to do a quality job, Diego. This pueblo deserves more leadership than it has received over the years. As I plan to settle here with my future wife and have many beautiful children, I will only be acting in my own interest to ensure peace in the territory in and around Los Angeles."

"Peace at what cost, Alcalde?"

"I will be consulting with community leaders, such as your father and property owners and managers, such as Victoria. Everyone's views will be taken into account. I am considering giving Zorro a pardon, so we can discuss the issues of Los Angeles in a calm and respectful manner."

Diego's eyebrows lifted, and he nodded. As his father gestured him over, he was drawn to his responsibilities as co-host with Alejandro. "Please excuse me, Max," Diego said softly, as he moved away.

"Hernandez said that the cactus tea was a good idea. She's come to no real harm, but sleeping off the effects of the wine will be a good thing. Strange to have an engagement party without the bride in attendance." Alejandro gave Diego a hard look.

"I just peeped in at Victoria," Isabella said coming across to the men. "She's murmuring about Diego's muscles or something else completely inappropriate…"

Diego flushed a soft pink, and looked away. "I am sorry. I didn't think. One glass shouldn't have caused such reactions."

"She said something about drinking yours as well," Alejandro said.

"Two glasses?" Isabella said with a surprised look. "What were you thinking?"

"She is a tavern keeper," Diego said softly. "I would have expected some more caution – I wasn't expecting such excitement. I thought she may have an awareness of the powers of champagne. It does have a reputation."

"As if Victoria has had much experience with champagne? It costs a fortune, and she is unlikely to stock it. Diego, you are so naïve around women. A man of your age should have a little more confidence and ability around them," Alejandro said thoughtfully. "Diego…have you…do you need me to…" He glanced at Isabella with a raised eyebrow.

"I am well aware of what marital intimacy consists of," Diego said, a trifle flustered. "I did have a social life in Madrid…" He glanced at Isabella. "Not suitable for female ears, either, Father."

Isabella blushed a little, and smiled. She saw someone she wanted to talk to, and left the father and son. They waited for Diego's colour to drain from his face, and then mingled with the guests. They kept their distance from each other for the rest of the party.

Zzz

Diego sighed as he dropped himself into his chair near the small flickering fire in the library. His father was already reading a novel in the other chair, and Isabella was dozing on the chaise lounge.

Diego glanced at the pretty widow.

"Do you want me to carry her to a guest room, Father? One near the nursery, do you think?"

Alejandro lowered the book, and glanced at his fiancée with affection.

"She is exhausted, look at her. She should be entering her confinement, that baby will be born in a few weeks."

"Francisco's child will be born before any wedding then," Diego said softly. "I thought you both wanted to marry before he got here."

"As I remind Isabella constantly, the little one may well be a girl."

"You'd like it to be a girl?"

"I don't mind. A boy would answer her prayers, but it neither here nor there. A baby is a baby. The future is the future…"

Diego approached the lady, and easily lifted her into his arms. She sleepily raised her arms and wrapped them around his neck to make it easier for him to carry her.

"Francisco…. I love you," she murmured. Diego glanced at Alejandro, who shrugged and picked up his novel again.

"I'm sure I say similar things in my sleep as well. It is understandable under the circumstances."

Diego alerted a servant once he took Isabella to a guest room, and left Isabella settled in the soft bed with the servant to assist with any undressing and fuss.

"Father," Diego said as he strolled back to the library. "Destara is the new Alcalde."

"I am aware of the change of authority. I make sure I am aware of what goes on around the town," Alejandro said softly. He glanced up, and stared at his son. "What is it?"

Diego sighed. "He is considering consulting with the entire community over the future of Los Angeles."

"That is a good thing, surely?"

"He wants to issue a pardon for Zorro," Diego said thoughtfully.

"You distrust him? You think it may be a trap? What is wrong?"

Diego shook his head slowly. "No, I think I trust him. Am I mad? Should I consider it a trap?"

"You know the man, Diego. You can't trust him with women, but politics are different. He is a brilliant military man. I have received letters from friends, and they insist that his reputation is sound and sure. He has already started to get those lancers into better shape, and it has only been a few weeks."

"I have noticed that. Zorro makes it his business to patrol the pueblo daily. No Alcalde since my return has let loose on the pueblo without supervision."

"Such pride, Diego. A little too arrogant?"

"I am my father's son, I'm afraid."

"Yes, I am aware of that, now."

Diego glanced at his father. "I am sorry that I have been so troublesome this year. I should have told you about Zorro from the start, as I wanted to. I have wasted five years of my life, when I could have been the son you wanted all along. I could have told Victoria long ago, and been married years ago as well."

"This has probably all worked out for the best, Diego. We are all older and wiser. We have all experienced events that have moulded us into the people we now are. If it happened when we were all younger, perhaps we would have all reacted in the wrong way, and spoiled it."

"That's an interesting thought," Diego said.

"Now, if you ever want to play cowboys again, put a work shirt on and go and see Juan in the stables. I am sure he will find something for you to do."

"Should I accept the pardon, if it is issued?"

"It hasn't been issued yet, Diego. Wait until it is."

Zzz

Diego wandered into the tavern, and saw Victoria working hard behind the counter. He sat in his normal seat at the bar, and she smiled tiredly at him.

"Do you feel well, Victoria?"

"Of course," she said. "Your father wouldn't let me set foot in the tavern until the doctor declared it would be better than pacing up and down in the hacienda."

Diego smiled a little.

"There is a poster on one of the posts in the main hall. You may be interested in reading it, when you get a chance."

"What is it?"

"A pardon for Zorro."

"As if he will accept? The nerve of that Alcalde…"

Diego turned to glance at the man who had spoken. Victoria poured him his usual.

"Good morning, young man. Congratulations on your engagement…" The older man raised his glass and smiled.

"Why do you think Zorro won't accept?"

"Why would the farmer want to pardon his pest?" The vaquero murmured. "Will he invite the fox to sit on his lap like a lapdog?"

"Destara is talking about the differences he is planning. That's a good sign," Diego said.

"The fox will wait. You watch him. He'll wait and judge the man by his works, not his words. A lemon tree doesn't grow oranges, does it?"

Diego smiled. "I know a professor in Spain who can make such a tree do that…" All it took was the right knowledge of grafting and such a thing was possible.

"Perhaps a cactus doesn't grow the oranges," Diego murmured to himself. Was Max Destara a cactus or a struggling orange tree? Perhaps the vaquero was right. Time would tell.


	58. Conversations

Diego knocked on the door to the Alcalde's office. Destara looked up from his work at his desk, and waved him over.

"I heard that the Indians were going to be given back a portion of land. Won't you get some backlash from the rancheros about that?"

"Always straight to business, Diego. Sit and relax. I'll pour you a drink," Max Destara said with a smile. He hesitated, realising what he had said.

"I don't drink, Destara. Besides I am well refreshed from my lunch at the tavern. I'm not thirsty. I'm not offended if you need a drink," Diego said, as he sat.

"It's getting hotter every day."

"It's not Madrid," Diego said softly. "The temperatures tend to be a little more extreme here."

"How is everyone in your circle?"

"Good. The baby will arrive any day now. Our wedding is this weekend."

"You must be excited."

"How is your circle?"

"Patrice? She is committed to her father, of course. He's very ill…has been over the last couple of days."

"It may be a blessing for the poor girl," Diego said softly. "I mean if her father is near his end, she'll feel more open to marriage."

"I would have supported both of them adequately enough. She is a little too proud, and she's strong enough to insist on her own way, even if it is self-sacrificial. One of the reasons I fell in love with her."

There was an awkward silence, and the two men stared thoughtfully at each other.

"There is nothing poor about her, Diego. She is as head strong and fiery as your Victoria. It's just that she has been taught to keep her mouth shut."

Diego bristled a little.

"Are we going to fight, Diego?"

"Why should we?" Diego said softly. "You are obviously testing me to see what I would do. Why are we enemies, Max?"

"We were friends, once. I'm a little more practical, you're a little too idealistic. Francisco was much more moderate than either of us. That was why we made such a good team."

"Francisco is gone."

Destara nodded. "I don't see us as friends any more than you do, Diego. Too much heartache and too much hatred over the years… We could be allies, however."

"Allies?"

"You have as much influence as your father does, in certain areas. You speak up for the minorities in the pueblo who don't have a voice. You could perhaps talk to Zorro, or else let him know about the pardon."

"Is it a real pardon?"

"You doubt my word?"

"I doubt any Alcalde who has sat in that chair, and so does everyone else. You'll have a long wait to pardon Zorro. He knows about it."

"He refuses?"

"He refuses to be drawn into a trap, Alcalde. He has been offered them before, and you will discover that as you go through the files, I am sure."

"Well," Destara said thoughtfully. "I shall have to be patient then. It will take a lot to win the pueblo's trust, and a lot more to win their hero's. I suppose he is wise under the circumstances. It's not as if he knows me, or my character. You, on the other hand, sat with me in many classes in Madrid, and socialised with me every night. Zorro hasn't had that opportunity, has he?"

"Are you intending that he does?"

Destara laughed a little. "As we have not seen the man for about two months, he is either dead, or happy so far with my management of the pueblo. Some people say that your impending marriage drove the man over a cliff somewhere."

"That is a little melodramatic," Diego said with a smile. "I wouldn't have thought the man was that emotional? I'm sure he's been tending to his own business outside of the pueblo."

"There may be some tension between you. If you need any protection Diego, I am willing to supply the necessary men."

"What if he never shows himself again?"

"Then in 7 years, we declare the man legally dead and have a memorial service."

"Really?"

"Really." Destara considered the other man's face. "Diego, if you know the man, or Victoria sees him, let him know he has nothing to fear from me. I respect his stance, and I would like him to join my garrison as a legitimate enforcer of the peace."

"He's obviously not a soldier."

"He's a man with underused abilities, or he will be once I get the garrison up to shape."

"Fencing is going out of style."

"What Zorro does, is more espionage, and investigation than outright battle. I'm sure he can pick up some shooting skills."

"As you said before, Zorro hasn't been seen for weeks. He is unlikely to appear to me, but Victoria may see him. I'll pass the information along."

Diego stood, and Destara shook his hand. "You do that, Diego. I appreciate it."

Zzz

Victoria nodded and smiled at Diego as he entered the kitchen via Zorro's usual route.

"A little easier without the cape and sword, Diego?"

"It feels strange without them, actually. My balance is a little off today."

He landed gracefully in front of her, with a deep bow, and she laughed a little.

"Why is it that my heart was in my mouth the whole time? Zorro always manages it with such grace."

"I do present differently in different clothes, remember?"

Victoria smiled, and turned away.

"What's wrong, Victoria?"

"I was thinking about the engagement party."

"No one has been gossiping about it, have they?"

"No. I feel a little foolish that I behaved so badly."

"What do you remember about it?"

"Not much… You saved me from the river after I had taken off my clothes."

"You had your chemise."

Victoria blushed a little. "It gets a little blurry after that. I'm sure I just got much worse. And how much worse could I go?"

"Not much worse," Diego admitted. "No more champagne for you. At least not two glasses."

"I had an empty stomach. I should know better."

"It all turned out alright in the end," Diego said. "All's well that ends well."

"You are so gracious. How did I deserve you?" She embraced him tenderly, and he kissed her.

"So are you…An angel of mercy and compassion, of forgiveness and grace."

"You are exaggerating."

"Perhaps," Diego said, as he moved aside for a moment. "Any more thoughts about the pardon, Victoria?"

"There is plenty of gossip flying around. All the people saying what should be done. Some want to throw a party for Zorro, others shake their heads and say that the Alcalde is just baiting a trap. I don't know what to think," she murmured.

"Neither do I," Diego admitted. "I haven't worn the costume for a long time now. Perhaps the bandits are staying away. Perhaps the need for Zorro is diminishing."

"Not for me," Victoria whispered.

"I'm afraid you may just have to put up with Diego, my love."

Victoria wrapped her arms around her distracted fiancé and he looked into her face. She smiled at his worried frown, and her lips met his. He deepened the kiss, drawing her closer with strong arms, and she broke it off for some air.

"What are we to do with each other, Diego? You make me so dizzy and breathless, without even trying."

"I think I trust Destara. Some of the things he mentioned today, it's as if the man already knows who Zorro is."

"Could he know?"

"Yes." Diego frowned a little at the floor. "He could know. He must know. If he hasn't done anything about it, would he just be waiting for me to wander into a trap? I hardly know."

"Do you want to go abroad for our honeymoon? I know we agreed to stay here and help with Isabella and the tavern. You wanted to keep a close eye on the Alcalde – as usual."

"I am not a coward, Victoria. I am sick of hiding away. I'm not doing this for another five years."

"You could be killed, Diego," she breathed.

"I could be killed by a bull, or a lightning strike or a fever or any number of things. A burglar could murder me in my sleep. The buggy could overturn and kill me instantly."

"All unlikely, as you well know. Stop being emotional, and think logically." Victoria slapped him lightly on the arm. "Soldiers have been trying to kill you for years. It is more probable."

"Probable but impossible. I am too good at evasion."

Victoria turned away from him. "I am terrified for you. Don't laugh at my fears."

He embraced her and kissed her, and she responded slowly to his touch.

"I'm just trying to alleviate them, Victoria. I'm sorry."


	59. The Wedding

Diego tossed and turned the night before his wedding. He had the urge to change into the Zorro persona and ride out to Victoria, but he thought that it would break so many rules that he resisted. It was hot in bed, so he left the room and went out to the terrace.

The air was cooler outside than it was in his room, and he found he could breathe. He was a bundle of nerves, and bent up energy. He stretched, flexing muscles, and paced a little. The sky was clear, and filled with stars, and the night was quiet and peaceful. He sighed, and breathed deeply, trying to calm his growing anxiety.

Was he doing the right thing? Would she truly be safer this way? Was he merely being selfish? He desired her more and more these days, longed for her, craved to be near her – more and more with every passing day. His dreams were becoming a little too personal, a little too intimate…. He had woken with her name on his lips more than once.

"Are you alright, Diego?"

He didn't need to turn to realise his father was standing close by the door. He nodded slowly, and wrapped his arms around himself. He stood there and glanced up at the stars again, marvelling at the vastness of the star scape.

"Can't sleep?"

"This time tomorrow….Victoria will be lying next to me…." Diego murmured, and felt the heat of the blush rise to his cheeks.

"Obviously," Alejandro said, with a deep chuckle. "Does that terrify you?"

Diego chuckled softly. "A little. She's fiery and she has a temper…"

"Mixed with your stubbornness and passion for trouble, you will make a fine pair."

Diego sighed. "That we will, Father. Am I doing the right thing?"

"Of course you are," Alejandro said softly. "You love her, she loves you. You will be happy together, and raise beautiful children."

"The dangers…."

"The dangers will be there regardless of whether you are married or not. I'd think she'd be much safer in your arms than outside the hacienda across the road from the alcalde."

"Yes," he said thoughtfully. His father smiled behind him and Diego sighed again. "How am I to relax? I'm never going to get to sleep tonight."

"Ride Dulcinea for a few miles, she'll wear anyone out, even Zorro. I'll wait up for you, and you can have a brandy." Diego turned and frowned. "Just one won't turn you into a monster, Diego."

"I know, I know. What if I need to think quickly and clearly? My life is one never ending tale of cheating death and disaster," Diego said. Alejandro rested a hand on Diego's tense shoulder.

"I am here. I can watch over you every now and then. Let me," Alejandro said softly. "Time for my guardian angel to have a holiday, and a honeymoon."

Alejandro gazed at his son thoughtfully. "That time with Cordova, that wasn't me and my men, was it? It was Zorro?"

Diego smiled a little, but didn't answer.

"Thank you, for letting us think that perhaps we were as good as we always were. In our hearts we all knew that something, or someone was helping us, but Zorro himself? We were privileged."

"No, Father. It was an honour, and a privilege for me to help. It was fun to be part of an elite team, even if it was unacknowledged."

"My mischievous son," Alejandro said, hugging his son to him. "So much like his father that I should have guessed a long time ago."

Diego smiled again. "You really trust me with Dulcinea?"

"I'd trust Jack or Zorro. Diego may be thrown after the first yard, but I'll be there to catch him if that happens," Alejandro said with a grin.

Alejandro watched as his son strode over to the stables, and after a few minutes, Dulcinea flew past him with her rider. Diego had pushed her to her full speed early, Alejandro noticed, and they were both going to be exhausted on their return if he kept that up. Alejandro smiled with pride, and sat on the chair to wait for his son.

Zzz

Diego thought about visiting Victoria, but turned Dulcinea to the opposite side of town and took her at a gallop down the quiet streets, disturbing the soldiers on guard. He turned and wheeled her back, noticing the sergeant's alarm.

"Don Diego," Mendoza said nervously. "Are you alright?"

"Yes, Dulcinea seems a little headstrong for me," Diego said breathlessly. He made her dance under him with a light rein but pulled her in at the same time. "I think she may have bolted from the stables."

The alcalde had peered out of his doors, and approached the fiery mare, grasping the halter firmly.

"Is this a wise thing to do, on the eve of your wedding, Don Diego? We all know your abilities with horses may need some more coaching," Max Destara said. "Shall I get you a quieter steed for the return journey?"

"No, Alcalde. I seem to have gotten the hang of it now." Diego smirked at him, with a cheeky wink.

Victoria stood on her porch, wrapped in a shawl. She shook her head with a smile.

"Diego, what on earth are you doing?"

"I couldn't sleep, Victoria. All I could think about was you…"

"Quite romantic, Don Diego, but if you don't mind, decent people are trying to sleep," Destara interrupted, his sleep had obviously been disrupted. "The wedding itself is more than enough disruption for the day, allow us to have some respite tonight."

"Of course, Alcalde. Goodnight Victoria," Diego said.

"Goodnight, Diego," she said with a small giggle. "Go to bed," she added, shaking her head and going back inside.

Diego sighed, and Max glared at him, before releasing Dulcinea's bridle. Diego was careful to trot the restless mare until out of sight, before opening her up into a gallop again.

"Good ride, Diego?"

"Great ride, Father," Diego said as he dismounted. He strolled over to the stables with his father, and made sure the mare was settled before moving back to the hacienda.

"Here," Alejandro said, passing him the brandy. "It's a small one, just to placate any worries."

"Thank you," Diego said softly.

"Did I ever tell you how proud I was that you were my son?"

"A few times," Diego admitted.

"I meant it every time, and I mean it now," Alejandro said. "Zorro is just the icing on the cake. You will make a good husband and a fine father, Diego. You are a good man."

Zzz

Diego stood at the altar and waited for his bride. It seemed to take forever, and he half imagined that Zorro would come and snatch her at the last moment, as several of the soldiers were already murmuring. It was impossible, completely impossible.

He was momentarily distracted by the thought of his father doing this himself in a few months, and smiled to himself. At least Alejandro would share in his nerves, if only a little. He hoped Miguel and Raquel would behave during their ceremony. It was a blessing that the children had been kept at home with their mother. At their own mother's wedding, their attendance would be expected.

There was a slight disturbance, and Diego stiffened a little, standing straighter. His heart beat a little too fast, and he took deep breaths to settle himself. He resisted the impulse to readjust his neck tie, and looked expectantly towards where Alejandro must be helping Victoria into the church.

Victoria walked down the short aisle, aware that the eyes of the whole town were watching her, and noting the quality of her gown and the heirloom veil that had been Elena de la Vega's on her wedding day. The pretty emerald engagement ring sat on her right hand, leaving the left hand free to receive the wedding band. She had her eyes lowered nervously, and she clutched at Alejandro's arm. He patted her hand reassuringly, and she smiled.

As they approached the altar, Victoria had the courage to glance up and she immediately saw Diego's gentle blue eyes gaze into hers with such devotion, that her knees felt weak and she was glad that Alejandro seemed to realise she needed support for a few more moments to catch her breath.

He was magnificent, resplendent in the finest of suits. Dark blue with silver embroidery embellishments – she had never seen him wear such an outfit. A matching neck tie and a fine white silk shirt completed the outfit.

"You are beautiful," he whispered. She was covered by the old veil, but their eyes met through the gauze.

"So are you," she responded, before they had to behave and listen to Padre Benitez and the wedding ceremony properly.

Afterwards, neither of them were sure what the ceremony had covered, or what they had promised, only that they were married, and together for the rest of their lives. The party was a blur of activity and they were exhausted by the conversations they seemed to have to have with everyone from everywhere.

Miguel and Raquel ran rings around everyone, delighting in exasperating their nursery maid that Alejandro had hired for them. Isabella had been staying as a guest in the de la Vega household for a few weeks, and already seemed part of the family, and Alejandro had delegated the care of the children so as to safeguard her health. The baby was due any day.

The hustle and bustle of guests, punctuated with laughter and the clinking of glasses, hardly disturbed the newlyweds after Diego decided to bring his bride inside the hacienda. Once behind closed doors, all outside noises disappeared, and they were greeted with the soft ticking of clocks and the silence of an abandoned house.

"I love you, Victoria," Diego whispered, drawing her to a quiet nook in the hallway, hidden from prying eyes.

"What did I do to deserve you, Diego?"

His kiss was like fire and ice at the same time, a degree which they had never experienced before. She responded slowly and gently, but her passion blossomed into a wild fire that threatened to overwhelm his self-control.

"Diego? Diego! Where are those two now?" Alejandro said, moving closer to them. Diego drew her closer to himself, and hid in the shadows, and they watched Alejandro walk past.

"Trust them to disappear at a time like this," he grumbled good-naturedly. "Diego! Victoria!"

Diego kept a finger on her lips until Alejandro was out of earshot. He removed it, and she giggled.

"You! You haven't changed at all."

"It's too easy to hide from him. He bellows like a bull."

"We are not children, Diego. Perhaps it's important?"

"He'll announce its importance the next time he searches for us. We can judge for ourselves the true importance…"

"We may have to cut the cake, or make speeches or something," Victoria said.

"They can wait…We can't," Diego said determinedly, as he started kissing her again. She melted back into his arms, and sighed. She couldn't resist him, no matter what responsibilities awaited them at the reception. They could wait.


	60. A baby

Diego drew Victoria closer to his chest, and she could hear the thudding of his heart. He kissed the top of her hair, and rested his chin on her head gently.

"I have dreamt of holding you this close," Diego whispered. "As myself, not as Zorro."

She nodded, and listened to his heart. It was so strong, but so fast. "I'm sorry it took me so long to work it out. You must think I am a stupid little girl."

"Never," Diego murmured. "You saw what you wanted to see, Victoria. That's all anyone really sees anyway – sometimes someone like me can pull the wool over people's eyes but not everyone's eyes, and not forever."

"Diego!" Alejandro's voice shouted, but this time Diego flinched.

"Something's wrong, my father is alarmed," he murmured, as he moved. He placed Victoria on her feet, and half ran towards the sound of his father's voice.

"Father! I'm here. What's happened? What's wrong?"

"It's Isabella," Alejandro said, supporting the young widow.

"I…think it's time."

Diego glanced at the lady, and guided them both towards a guest room.

"Has someone gone for the doctor, or a midwife, or something?" Diego asked, his voice becoming a little strained. Victoria was at his side quickly, and gently took charge.

"I've helped with these things before, Diego. Let me help. She doesn't need all these panicking men around her. Come on, Isabella."

"It's not as if I haven't done this before," Isabella said softly, glancing thankfully at Victoria. "This is a little embarrassing. I am upstaging your wedding day."

"What a glorious reason to be," Victoria said encouragingly. "I'll let you know how she is, gentlemen, when we have a moment."

Alejandro went to protest, and then nodded, and smiled. Diego glanced at his father and shrugged.

"Now I am bereft," Diego said with a grin. "Maybe we should call the little one Zorro. He has snatched away my bride, after all."

Alejandro ignored his son's quip. Diego realised his father was anxious, and wondered how to encourage him.

"Would you like to see something? One of my secrets?"

"Finally…opening up to me after all these years?"

"Toronado himself," Diego said, lowering his voice to a whisper, and glancing around carefully.

"Up close?"

"As close as you like, Father."

Alejandro smiled a little. "Where on earth do you stable him? Here on the property?"

"Yes."

"But both alcaldes have searched the estate more than once."

"They both came remarkably close more than once to unmasking me during those searches," Diego said softly, moving towards the main fireplace in the library. "Like so," he said, gently leaning on a piece of masonry in the mantelpiece. Diego swept a hand down to indicate the door that swung open silently.

"They came that close?"

"I desperately began to describe the wonders of the clouds outside the window, while Felipe rectified the situation."

"You shouldn't have involved the boy."

"He involved me, it was a team effort," Diego said calmly. "After you, Senor."

Zzz

Alejandro went first to the mighty stallion, eating calmly in his stall.

"May I?"

"He's as gentle as a foal. Just don't make any sudden moves. Standard stallion cautions advised."

"What are you up to?" Alejandro asked, watching his son rifle through papers on a surprisingly messy desk.

"Nothing, nothing," Diego murmured.

"You are on holiday, a honeymoon. You're leaving for Spain in a few days…"

"What? I didn't decide that…"

"My present to you, Diego. I am allowed to give my son a present, aren't I?" Alejandro said gently. "I don't want Victoria to be left a widow this early in your marriage."

Diego frowned and then laughed. "I suppose Victoria and I have already packed."

"All the latest fashions…I wouldn't want Victoria to feel uncomfortable in her appearance when she meets your relatives in Madrid."

"I thought you would like some help with the baby."

"Nannies and nursery maids help with babies, Diego. Not recently married men."

"Hmm," Diego said softly, letting the papers fall to the desk. "No more Zorro?"

"He hasn't been seen for two months now, and the marriage went without a hitch," Alejandro said softly. "The new alcalde hasn't a wicked streak in him, despite what you think. He is tough but fair, a good man."

"I haven't been to Spain since University."

"Now is the time to do it, before the babies arrive."

Diego blushed a little, and his father laughed.

"I've seen the way you have been looking at each other. Babies won't be long in coming, Diego. Live life and enjoy your wife before you get too busy with family and ranch."

"I would have thought you would have your own fill of babies, once that little one is born."

Alejandro smiled. "I would have liked more children of my own, Diego. Perhaps I am not so old….perhaps you will have a brother or a sister…."

Diego chuckled a little. "Well, well. Marriage does bring children, after all. Something to get used to perhaps."

Zzz

Victoria welcomed the doctor into the birthing room and smiled tiredly at Alejandro.

"She's doing well, she's strong and determined, Alejandro."

"Good, good."

"It's not like Mother, Father. She'll be fine," Diego soothed gently. "Come back and sit down, and we'll have a game of chess. I'll let you beat me, if you like."

"Nonsense, my boy. I always beat you…." Alejandro stared into Diego's eyes. "How many times have I really beaten you?"

"Once or twice since University…" Diego admitted with a shrug.

"Play properly from now on," Alejandro complained. "You were a challenge, but had I known I was playing a competent player, I would have enjoyed it all the more. I would have played harder."

"At University there is a book…on chess matches between students. I worked hard to beat your record, but I managed it."

"Well, well. My son is persistent. A swordsman, a horseman, and a chess master."

"An acrobat, a scientist, a stargazer, a magician…"

"Boasting does you no favours, Diego," he murmured seriously. "Come, let me beat you honestly for a change."

"Challenge accepted. But to be fair, no wine for either of us. It dulls the senses, Father."

Zzz

The wail of a newborn greeted the dawn light, and the two dozing caballeros woke to it. Victoria eased herself out of the room, and gazed at her sleepy husband.

"Not quite the wedding night I had in mind," Diego said as he stretched his arms above his head.

"A very fine baby boy," Victoria murmured. "Francisco Azarola."

"Of course," Alejandro said softly. "When can I see her?"

"As soon as it's tidied up in there," Victoria said, glancing back. The doctor came out of the room, and smiled.

"Coffee, I think, Hernandez, let's leave these newly weds to catch up." Alejandro guided the doctor towards the kitchen area of the hacienda.

Victoria looked exhausted but happy, Diego thought, as he made his way over to her.

"Is it that trying?"

"You should have seen Isabella. So brave and so much pain, and now…nothing. She smiled and cradled the baby like nothing at all had hurt her."

"I heard some of the…" Diego broke off, and thought about how to term it. To put it simply, the screams they had both heard on the other side of the door had chilled them to the bone, and he'd had to restrain his father from going into the room more than once.

"It's all normal, Diego. Quite a normal birth," Victoria said with a tired smile. "You look shocked. Your horses have foals all the time."

"Mares don't seem to suffer as much as women do," Diego admitted softly.

"The baby is so sweet, so perfect. Isabella is so happy. She wanted a boy."

"Yes, I know."

"You look exhausted too."

"I suppose we could go to bed now," Diego said thoughtfully. "Although I think I need to sleep."

Victoria smiled. "As long as I can sleep by your side, I won't care too much, Diego."

"My father is sending us to Madrid, of all places," Diego said crossly, as he draped an arm around her as they walked to Diego's quarters.

"Isn't there some sort of rebellion taking place? A war?"

"According to all my letters from abroad, the King forces have recently quelled most rioting and rebellion, although how long for it's hard to say. It would be nice to travel and to show off my beautiful bride in the finest of fashions. I will take care of you querida. You will have nothing to fear, nothing at all to alarm you."

"I know. I am the safest woman in the world, because my husband is Zorro," she whispered daringly.


	61. Epilogue - 15 years later

**Thanks KlingonKitten and Mary Jo for pre reading this**.** I always struggle with the endings...as if no one could tell. Thanks to KlingonKitten I have a last line. Thank you so much for putting up with the writers block and being patient, and editing when necessary. You are both amazing.**

Epilogue

Diego sat in the tavern patio with Victoria, and ordered a bottle of wine with his meal. Drinking the occasional glass was a normal practice with him now. Scanning the pueblo was a habit he had not been able to break even after fifteen years of relative peace.

Victoria smiled at his distraction, but she was used to it, and his attention would return to her in a few moments of patience. She sighed a little, and touched his hand, bringing him back to her a little quicker. He smiled at her, and put his hand over hers.

"Querida, what to have, is a question I always ask myself at these times," he murmured. "Pilar is a wonderful cook, although a pale reflection of your outstanding skills."

"Oh, there's Felipe and Annabelle," Victoria said, surprising her husband.

"Father," Felipe said, as they clasped hands. Diego was always thrilled to hear his son speak, and had even gone to some court cases just to hear his lawyer son's speech making. With his acute sense of hearing, and his persistence at training himself to speak, Felipe made a brilliant lawyer. Diego never ceased to ensure his son of how proud he was of him.

"Annabelle, baby Sebastian is looking so healthy," Victoria murmured, as she went to examine the infant.

"Sleepless nights are a nightmare," Felipe said softly. Diego smiled.

"All those years you were at University with your law books, we had our own little nightmares. You only got to see them as reasonably civilised people."

"Your children are delightful," Felipe said, with a raised eyebrow and a little hand movement – an old hand sign of warning. Victoria had turned her attention to their conversation.

"I know a conspiracy when I see one. What was that about our children, Diego?"

"They're delightful, querida." Diego received a little kick under the table from his wife.

Felipe laughed a little, and helped Annabelle sit down at the table Diego had acquired.

"Three little boys, as mischievous as their father," Victoria murmured. "Two little princesses, who get everything their little heart's desire."

"Within reason," Diego protested. "I am a man of reason…"

"Those girls are almost as ruthless as our old alcaldes, Felipe. Only there is no Zorro to stop them."

"I stop them…"

"Then they cry and their papa surrenders, immediately."

Felipe sighed. "My father is very naïve around women. He always has been. Do you remember?"

"No stories today, young de la Vega."

"How is Grandfather?"

"Well, and spoiling his granddaughters, and ruling the roost as usual. Francisco is becoming quite the rider, and he rivals you with the rifle already."

"Raquel recently married, moving to Santa Paula, and we are promised regular visits. Her sisters grow lovelier by the day. I think Elena is planning to be a school teacher, and Catrina is an expert painter. They are beginning to take after their older brother."

"They do have a natural talent. It's intriguing to see," Diego acknowledged. He admired his young sisters for their intelligence and respected their growing stubbornness as well. They would not be the average dizzy headed fools that most of the women in his peer group grew into.

Alejandro rode up with Francisco, who was seated on one of Dulcinea's offspring. The colt was bad tempered and surly. Diego raised an eyebrow, and his father chuckled.

"Well, the boy was boasting of his skills. I had to put them to the test."

"Are you alright Francisco?" Diego said. "Father, he is only fifteen."

The teenager huffed a little, reminding Diego of his real father for a moment. He had the Azarola looks, and their gentle temper, but he was a teenager.

"Stop teasing your brother, Diego. He is becoming a man, leave him be."

"He's fallen at least once today already. I know evidence when I see it," Felipe said with a chuckle.

He walked over and embraced his relative, and his grandfather.

"It's always good to hear your voice, Felipe." Alejandro smiled.

"Where are my sons? They were with you, weren't they?" Diego said, a little disgruntled. "They are even younger than Francisco," he added. "How many scrapes do we have to bandage?"

"They are fine, Diego. You have always been overly cautious," Alejandro said with an exasperated smile. "Really, Victoria. How do you put up with him?"

"He'd wrap Jaime up in silk, and keep him indoors, if I didn't watch him, Alejandro."

"Felipe!" A teenager raced up on a colt, and dismounted. "I thought you were due from Monterey next week."

"Several cases were postponed, Tomas. Where are your brothers?" Felipe said, casting a look at his father with a smile. Diego was worried about them for good reasons. As far as he could tell, his younger brothers were growing up exactly like their father.

"I was racing. They'll be here in a minute or two."

"I hope so, young man," Diego said, rising to his feet. "You know Jaime needs more practice. If he's fallen…"

"Father, I am sure he won't have fallen," Felipe said softly.

"Felipe!" Another younger teenager yelled for joy as well.

"Second, Enrique?" His mother queried. "For shame!"

Diego chuckled a little. She loved to encourage their natural competitiveness, and their fiery natures did fly off the handles a little too often for his liking. Tomas and Enrique were two years apart, and reminded him of the Escalante brothers, and his own father too much for his comfort. Jaime was a little different. He'd had a difficult birth, and a sickly childhood, but he was getting stronger all the time, and just as stubborn as his brothers, but in a quieter way.

Bianca and Alejandra were his princesses, who in some ways were worse than their brothers, as far as mischief went. Diego was a lot harder on the boys than he was on the girls, because the girls reminded him always of their mother. Jaime was the youngest of the family, and he worried over him constantly.

Diego smiled, seeing his youngest arrive a few minutes behind his brothers, his face set with stubborn distaste at his loss. He was safe, although a little disgruntled. Felipe took the reins and greeted the ten year old with a large hug, bringing a smile to his face.

"You know, I always say, Diego, Jaime is going to be the one to watch out for later." Victoria watched her youngest with curiosity.

"Why?" Diego said softly.

"You let him off too easily. Another Zorro in the making if you are not careful."

"What?"

"He tells you what you want to hear, and then does something completely the opposite. He's been practicing something you know nothing about."

"He's only a child. What could he be practicing?"

Victoria watched the way her husband's eyes were already discrediting her words. Jaime would always be his fragile baby, and she disliked it. Try as she might, she could not change her husband's view of his son. She knew what she was talking about. She had seen Jaime watch his brother's beginning lessons with interest, and she also knew where the 'lost' fencing textbook had ended up. With Jaime's mind sharper than his brothers, she was sure he was studying and mastering several theories of fencing in the solitary quiet of his many bird-watching trips, which Diego had heartily encouraged.

Felipe glanced towards the couple, and shrugged. He caught Diego's eye, and brought out the old sign for fencing. Diego raised an eyebrow, and considered his wife. What did she know that she was not saying? Felipe knew something or he was speculating. Jaime was only ten, he couldn't be.

Felipe wondered if Annabelle was content to rest with the baby in the shade and socialise with Diego. Felipe wanted to play with his brothers a little, and his wife nodded her approval. Felipe wandered off with Alejandro and the children discussing riding and local politics, as Diego and Victoria decided to linger in the tavern for lunch.

"The girls are busy with their lessons still," Diego said softly. "The boys have the school room for a while, and then they are let loose. The girls enjoy their books, and read for enjoyment, while these scoundrels prefer the horses at the moment."

"The boys like the books as well, just not as much," Victoria explained to Annabelle. "You'll like to visit them now, Annabelle, they are growing up so fast these days."

"Well, Victoria. I am going to have to leave you ladies in the shade with my delightful….grandson? How on earth did that happen?"

"Give Patrice my love, Diego. I hope Max is feeling more like himself soon."

"Poor Max, he's very despondent."

Diego paused for a moment, and remembered that day just over a month ago. It had been a particularly busy market day, and he was preoccupied by his conversation with a fellow caballero about the price of bulls, with half an eye out for his children. He was not greatly aware of what else was going on in the pueblo.

A bedraggled man had stood up against the tavern wall, and pointed a pistol towards him. Diego's life had flashed before his eyes, as he determined that Victoria was not going to step in front of him.

"I spent ten years in prison because of you, Zorro!" He had screamed maniacally.

Destara, the alcalde had surprised everyone by coming between Diego and his family and the bullet. The soldier had taken the shot in the centre of his back, the bullet narrowly missing his heart. His life had hung in the balance for weeks, and as he recovered, they had discovered that he was paralysed from the waist down. Diego was unsure if it was temporary or permanent, but he dreaded to think of that outcome. Permanent paralysis would be too much for such an active man to bear.

Diego sighed. They had been repairing their friendship before then, but he had hardly expected such a sacrifice. Max Destara had been unconscious when most of his well-wishers had visited him, unaware of his growing status of local hero. It seemed no one had believed the man's accusation, and he had been gunned down by Destara's lancers almost immediately.

Now Max was more like a wayward brother than any kind of enemy. It was hard to hate someone that saved your life in such a way, Diego thought. Patrice had accepted it calmly after realising he was going to live, and worked to encourage him and lift his spirits. Diego was hoping to get the man back on his feet in time, and walking, but it might take a lot of determination to attain that goal. He was lucky that Max was stubborn. Diego could turn it to persistence given enough encouragement.

"Remind me to tell Diego not to come to any more market days, Annabelle," Victoria said, as she allowed Diego to kiss her hand.

"Two accidents in the space of how many years?"

"Ah, Diego. We all know how clumsy you are," one of his father's friends came over to clap him on the shoulder.

Diego smiled a little forcefully, and shrugged. The man chuckled a little, and Diego stared after him. He glanced around at the tavern crowd, who had been watching him as they normally did these days, and almost all the men nodded, and went back to their meals.

"The pueblo is a little doddery these days, have you noticed Victoria?"

"Perhaps they realise finally, just who their hero is, Diego?"

Diego glanced around the tavern and out into the plaza. He shook his head with a smile. "How could they? Victoria you have fanciful ideas sometimes."

"What do you think Annabelle?"

"I hardly know, Senora," Annabelle whispered shyly.

"Quite right, Annabelle. Don't let Victoria browbeat you, my dear. Don't overwhelm the girl, Victoria."

"As if I would. Can I hold him?" Annabelle shyly handed the infant to his grandmother. "He has Felipe's eyes, Diego."

"I really must visit Max, ladies. Excuse me," Diego said softly, and strode off determinedly.

"He's always such a caballero," Victoria murmured. "It's amazing it took me so long to see him as Zorro. Or Zorro as Diego?"

As Victoria gazed fondly at the smallest de la Vega she daydreamed if the future. Just who would these little people become? Doctors, lawyers, teachers, soldiers? She knew they would all be heroes in their own way, just like their fathers.


End file.
